The Profound Proposal
by OhMyStilinski
Summary: The Proposal!AU Pushy boss Dean Winchester forces his assistant Castiel Novak into a marital hoax to avoid deportation. While immigration agent Henriksen is set on capturing them, Sam tries to use his lawyer status to help clear up the situation, but ends up getting into a mess of his own. Destiel & Sabriel. Rated T for suggestive parts, it pretty much follows the movie plot.
1. The Witch is on His Broom

"_And that's why I've decided… to promote you to editor."_

_Castiel stared at the man in front of him because he obviously hadn't heard correctly. The man, Dean Winchester, his boss, that insufferable, pushy horrible person that reigned terror over the office and with whom he's practically been a slave to for over three years, had just made his dream come true._

_He felt a clap on his back that broke him out of his trance of disbelief. "What's the matter, Cas? I thought this was what you wanted. Unless it's not, then you can stay my assistant if you'd like-"_

"_No no!" Castiel said a little too fast, but Dean just smirked. "No, I mean," he sighed, "Yes, thank you, it is what I wanted and I do appreciate it."_

_Castiel felt the hand that was still on his back start to push him towards the hall._

"_Well then Cas, allow me to show you to your new office."_

_He was led into the hall and past the office cubicles of all the employees Dean terrified on a daily basis. They all typically avoided eye contact with Dean, who didn't seem to notice or care, but gave thumbs up and congratulating smiles to Castiel as he passed._

"_Oh there's one more thing, although I'm sure one of the scared little babies in the office already told you." Dean said as he stopped in front of the glass door leading into one of the many furnished offices the building offered._

_Castiel looked through the door and took in the polished desk, the brand new computer and the window view. This office was going to be his. No more stuffy, tiny, grey square that was his cubicle. He continued to take it in and answered Dean. "No, no one in the office has told me anything."_

_Dean gave him a puzzling look as he unlocked the door. Smiling back to Cas he said, "Well, along with your promotion, I thought it'd be a good idea to publish your first book. You know, kind of like a bonus to your already increased salary."_

"_What?"_

_Dean, who had been smirking and holding the door open, stopped moving and gave Castiel a worried look. "The book that you've been sneaking into my mailbox for three years? The one you've been crying over and complaining about since we met? I published it. Your book."_

_Cas didn't move. It was too much. A promotion, a salary increase, the publication of his book that he has been trying to get published since, well Dean was right, since they met._

_He tried to say thank you. Hell, he tried to say anything, but no sound came out. He stared at Dean's piercing green eyes with his own wide blue ones and intense stare and then he passed right out and hit the floor._

(◡‿◡✿)

When Castiel woke up, it wasn't to the sight of the office or a floor. Not even a hospital. He was in bed and greeted with the sight of his bedside clock that flashed an angry, red 12:00 at him. Confused, he checked his watch and realized the time. He also realized that his whole promotion had been but a dream, again. And that he was running late… again.

"_Shit_." He hissed to himself and jumped out of bed, running to the shower.

As he shut off the water after the fastest shower of his life and reached for his clothes, Castiel realized that he had completely forgotten to bring them in with him. Not that it mattered, considering he lived alone, but having to find clothes took time and he hadn't had time to dry off. Now the shirt clung to him like a second skin.

He sighed as he tried to move in the uncomfortable fabric and finished putting on his suit. When he finally located a tie, one that matched his eyes he noticed distractedly, he checked the mess that was his hair.

Now, Castiel was never one to buy much product for his hair. Some shampoo and only a bit of styling gel for when he went out was more than enough. But this… looked like he'd just rolled around in his bed for hours. He sighed and turned away from the mirror.

He glanced at his watch again, grabbed his coat and sprinted to the Starbucks down the street.

The only positive thing that came out of having to run into the coffeeshop every morning was that everyone there knew him now. They knew what time he came in, usually late, and they knew his order. So when he pushed through the front doors panting, Meg, the barista, already had the coffees ready.

"Thank you so much Meg." He thanked. She gave him a smile as always but he didn't have time to return it, already starting to run to the office.

When he made it to his floor, he was greeted by Jo, the secretary for their office space and was delighted to see that Dean had not yet come in.

The peace didn't last very long however, as he heard chat pings on computers and hushing sounds that came from the cubicles, signaling the witch was on his broom. Not five seconds later, Dean Winchester walked in, grabbing the coffee out of Castiel's hand without a word or a sparing glance and sat down at his desk.

"Good morning Dean, you have your meeting with th-"

"Cancel the meeting and reschedule for Thursday," came Dean's gruff response, "also, call that woman there, the really scary one who looks like she wants to murder you." He made his hands into claws in a mock attacking gesture.

"Naomi."

"Yes, her. Call her. Tell her I absolutely need her publishing dates and two hard copies of the final book by midnight tonight or I swear to god I will send a firing squad to her office. Oh and call Samantha, say he's got to buy and make his own food next week because we are gonna be staying late with Ash every night trying to fix this stupid server." Dean finished, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I apologize, but who is Samantha?" Castiel could remember business partners of the company and occasionally other contacts that frequently called asking for Dean. However he was not able to "keep his cool" as Dean had put it when strange woman called crying on the phone asking for Dean. He had spent half an hour trying to console one once before Dean pried the phone out of his hands and hung it up. And as if by second thought added, "And I am unable to come in to work next week. I requested it as my vacation time, it's my brother's birthday and my whole family is-"

"That would be my annoying little lawyer of a brother. And so what, cancel it and celebrate it next year, we need you here." Dean turned around to his computer with finality in his voice and Cas stared at him in disbelief before he turned to his phone.

"Of course, I'll just… cancel my brother's birthday and a family reunion that's been on hold for three years." The phone call to his brother and family to inform them of this was not one Cas was looking forward to.

"Um," Cut Dean's voice, "Who is Meg and why does she want me to call her?"

Castiel froze. When he finally turned, he saw Dean leaning back in his chair, fully composed, gazing at the cup that had a phone number and "call me" with a heart scrawled in feminine handwriting. His knew his face must have been going red.

"I-I don't know. I don't know why she would write such a thing." He stammered.

"Hmm." Dean took a long thoughtful sip of the coffee and only coughed a bit when he finally looked at Cas for the first time that morning.

"Uh, Cas." He gaped. "Are you sure you don't know why she would write that? You guys don't… you know?" Dean said all the while staring at Castiel. The look of concentration would have been unnerving if Castiel didn't stare at people like that all the time himself.

"I do not understand what you mean."

Dean gaped even more. "Like, do you guys hang out, or go out, or- You know what, not my business. It's just that your shirt… and your hair… No no, never mind, not my business." He trailed off he stared at his hair with clear green eyes.

"What is wrong with my hair?" Castiel asked, touching it self-consciously.

The phone rang, cutting him off and he sighed as he picked up.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester's office." He spoke in his gravelly tone, still not liking being lost in his previous conversation. "Yes, I understand, I will notify him."

When he hung up, Dean had just finished his coffee and was headed back to his desk.

"That was Mr. Singer from upstairs, he wants to talk to you about Oprah and something else that he insisted was important, but he didn't say what."

Dean stretched and sighed. "Ah yes, well speaking of which, let's go pay Gordon a little visit shall we? Since Oprah was his job and not mine." He smirked at him as he patted his shoulder and walked out into the hall, Castiel on his heels.

When they both entered the room, Gordon was rearranging his name plate on his desk.

"Dean Winchester and his noble follower, to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

Dean smacked his papers down on the table. "Let's cut the crap Gordon. We've been after you for months about Oprah and you haven't been able to do it." Gordon scoffed at the blunt accusation and glanced at Castiel, who stood off to the side with the same stoic expression as always.

"I tried. It's impossible; it's not going to happen."

"You see, that's funny, because I called this morning on my way to work and it's happening, I've already told Singer and told him that I was the one that got it, not you. So, without further ado, because I'm really not enjoying the atmosphere in this room, your taste in furniture or you because you generally annoy me, you're fired." Dean finished and picked his papers back up.

"Excuse me? You can't fire me!"

"Pretty sure I just did. You have two weeks off paid to find a new job and twenty-four hours to pack your things before the cleaning team comes to empty out the room. Have a good day." And with that, he walked out of the office with a quiet Castiel behind him.

"What's he look like in there?" Dean asked.

Castiel, ever the one for subtlety, turned around to look. "He's pacing… he looks very upse- oh he's headed for the door."

Dean groaned. "Don't do it Gordon. Don't do it."

"You evil, conniving asshole! You think you can just stalk in here with your bravado and rule over this place like it's your personal kingdom? Ha! You got something else comin' to you princess. And I do my job just fine, in fact better than you do yours. The reason you fire people is because you're afraid that they're better than you."

The entire office had gone quiet and the only sound heard now was that of Dean's chuckling.

"Are you done? Yes? Good, so now you can listen to me. And I suggest you listen well because I will only be saying this once." Gordon went to interrupt but Dean held up his hand in front of his face.

"You need to take yourself down off of that pedestal you've put yourself on, because you are not that good at your job. The only reason you're still here is because of your seniority. Also, I don't rule, I run, if you were smart you would know that that's my job. The fact that you decided to make this a public confrontation makes me question your competence even more. So, I suggest that you accept this and go pack your things. If you don't, I'll have Cas here get security and film them throwing your ass out on his smartphone and upload that video onto, what was that site?"

"YouTube" Castiel quipped.

"That's right."

While Dean was talking, Jo had come beside him and notified him to go and meet Mr. Singer upstairs.

"Right, thanks Jo." He turned back to Gordon, "like I said, have a good day. Cas, with me, we're heading up."

"Of course Dean."

Once upstairs, Castiel stayed by the reception desk without saying a word. His people skills were rusty and always would be, so the receptionist offered him a seat and carried on without a word.

Dean on the other hand, walked into the office and was greeted by Mr. Singer and surprisingly, his brother.

"Hey Mr. Singer, Sammy." He greeted. Sam rolled his eyes but pulled his brother in for a hug anyway. It wasn't very professional, being so casual while working but Mr. Singer never minded. "So what's going on?"

"Well," Mr. Singer began, sitting at his desk and watched the two brothers, "I heard about Oprah, congratulations."

Dean straightened his suit and stuck his chin out a bit in a show of pride. "Let it never be said that a Winchester can't get the job done. Right Sammy? And what's he doing here anyway sir?"

"For the last time, it's Sam." Sam chastised. "And actually I came to talk to Mr. Singer and figured it was probably good for you to be present as well. You remember when you applied for your dual citizenship?"

"Oh god yeah, that was forever ago. Have they finally put the paperwork through? Is everything good?"

Sam looked pleadingly at Mr. Singer who just shook his head. They both sighed. "Look, Dean I was just informed of this but, your application… it's been denied."

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just say it's denied? As in not going through?"

"As in refused, rejected, yes." Sam sat down by the windowsill behind Mr. Singer's office and Dean just laughed.

"It's a good thing I've got a smart little brother as a lawyer then. I'm sure you can fix that right up."

"Dean," Sam started, "I can't interfere with immigrations, I work in crime and conviction in layman's terms for you, I have no control over this. If you stay, you become an illegal immigrant and that would be when I come in, but by then it'd be too late." He looked at his brother sadly.

Dean just looked back at his brother, news still buffering in his brain. Then he looked and gestured at Mr. Singer who just shrugged and sighed.

"Look boy, you know I hate to do this. You're my best employee, heck you practically run this company yourself, but unless you find a way to fix this and fix it fast, they're gonna deport you."

"Deport me? And who are you going to put in charge? Gordon?" Mr. Singer nodded resentfully. "You've got to be kidding me, I just fired him not five minutes ago!"

If anything, Dean Winchester did not go down without a fight and no stupid threat of deportation was going to take him away from the life he earned himself here.

"Look, just give me a few weeks-"

"Dean?" There was a quiet knock at the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there's another one of your… friends, on the line for you." He looked at Dean who just stared right back at him like he carried all the answers of the universe.

"Dean…?"

"Uh, Cas." Dean stuttered and cleared his throat. Oh he was going to be in so much shit for this. "Cas, could you come here for a sec?" He gestured violently to the spot right next to him.

"Well uh," He turned back to the others in the room, "I guess this whole… situation, if you will, came at a rather good time. You see because, um, Cas and I we're… we're getting married. Yup." He patted Cas, who came to stand too close to him, on the chest. "We're getting married him and I. Us, me and my Cassie." He chuckled uncomfortably.

Mr. Singer and Sam's eyebrows both shot up, almost disappearing into their hairlines.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Dean, are you drunk?"

"I don't understand."

"Yeah, see we uh, we tried to respect that whole 'no dating coworkers' thing but we just couldn't help it, a love this strong, this profound. And it's getting to a point where we, well, we just can't keep it a secret anymore."

Mr. Singer rubbed at his face while Sam scrutinized Castiel. "Isn't he your assistant?"

"Um, yes, he is. You know, all those late nights at the office-"

"Ok ok Dean, spare me the details, please, for the love of my destroyed innocence." Sam quipped.

Mr. Singer sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Alright. Personally, I don't care how or when this happened, just make it official with a ring or however things work and this can all blow over. Now get out of my office ya idjits. All of you."

Dean quickly turned and got out of the office, Castiel and Sam both staring after him with confused, questioning expressions on their faces.

Once in the elevator, both Sam and Castiel turned to him and started talking.

"Dude, when did this happen and why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know you swung that way! When did you start liking guys? How long has this been a thing?"

"Dean, I do not understand, we have never even been engaged in any kind of relationship other than just working together..."

Sam ceased firing his questions and stared at Castiel at that, then at Dean. Then back to Castiel. And finally when he looked back at Dean he yelled, "Are you out of your fucking mind, Dean?!"

"I know I know, it's bad but I had no other choice. It was the only solution that presented itself!" He defended.

The steam was practically pouring out of Sam's ears. "Dean, you're committing fraud for fuck's sake! Oh my god, I'm a lawyer and my brother is committing fraud. We should have our own tv show. And you dragged him into this?" He gestured to Cas.

"Hey, if anything we're lucky it's him. As my assistant he's always with me, I'm sure anyone'll believe it."

Sam scoffed at that. "Yeah alright Dean, you're an over-compensating womanizer. They'll totally buy right into it."

"What?!"

"Oh come on, the car? I mean, really? This is New York, who drives a 67 Chevy Impala in the city? Who drives besides taxi drivers, period?"

"Dude, just get out, go back to work and convict murderers or whatever it is that you do. And don't insult my baby!" Dean marched out of the elevator with Castiel in tow, who was still boring a hole into the back of his head.

Once back in the office, Castiel stood by Dean's phone desk and continued to stare. Normally Dean would ignore it but he didn't seem like he was going to stop.

"What?"

"For lack of sounding like a broken record, I wish you would explain to me what just occurred. Or rather, as your brother put it, what I was just dragged into." Cas said, voice cautious and accusing.

Reclined in his chair and fingers interlaced on his desk, Dean looked Cas straight in the eye. The penetrating blue color of them wavered his confidence. He noticed while trying to regain his composure, that his eyes matched his tie.

"Cas, look." He began. This wasn't going to be easy. "I'm not a US citizen by birth and you know that. They denied my visa application and were going to deport me."

"So, naturally that would result in me marrying you."

"With me gone, you have no shot here. If I leave, they'll rehire Gordon to take over and Gordon hates my guts, which automatically means he hates yours too. First thing he would do is fire you, guaranteed. You get fired from here, you won't get hired somewhere else. Which means you don't become an editor. Which means the world will never get to see your book published. Point in case, your whole future goes up in flame. So yes, naturally in some twisted weird way, that's what it resulted in."

He flipped through a few papers and made a note before continuing.

"You're taking your lunch break with me and we're heading over to the immigrations office to get this whole thing sorted out. Once that's done we'll have a quick and quiet marriage or whatever, I'll get my visa status, we get a quickie divorce and everything works out."

The phone rang and Dean pointed to it, going back to his papers.

"Phone."


	2. Are You Humming Metallica?

"_Yello'"_

"Gabriel?"

"_Cassie!? Long time no see or talk or communicate or even hear from! How's it going down there in the big apple little bro?"_

Castiel sighed. Of course it had to be Gabriel that picked up.

"Things are… fine."

"_Don't lie to me now Cas, what's going on? You never call so you're either calling with really_ _good, earth-shattering news or terrible, I-will-cry-on-the-kitchen-floor-for-a-week news."_

"I can't come next week."

There was a beat of silence before Gabriel's bright, strong laughter came through the phone receiver.

"_Good one! You had me there for a second. And you know, people say I'm the prankster of the_ _family but I always told them, it's the younger ones you need to look out fo-"_

"I am serious, Gabriel. Something… came up, at work."

"_That damned Winchester, I should curse his family name."_ Gabriel hissed.

"His brother seemed perfectly fine."

"_Guess I'll spare him, then. But are you sure Castiel? No way to swing it?"_

"I'm afraid not." He sighed. "I need to go Gabriel, please do pass on the message to the others."

"_Oh please Cas, this is my time to shine. I'll come up with the perfect excuse, don't you worry. Be_ _safe now."_

"You too."

The line went dead.

(◡‿◡✿)

"So just let me do all the talking and we'll be as good as pie."

"I am not sure that justifies as a viable metaphor for this situation…"

Dean and Castiel pushed through the front doors of the immigrations office and were greeted with a room full of bustling, frustrated looking people.

"I do not believe our lunch hour is long enough to wait through the line, Dean." Castiel said, eyeing the queue of what looked like gardeners, pool cleaners and nannies.

Dean side-eyed Cas and scoffed, pushing past a few people. "You underestimate the Winchester charm. We'll just quickly ask them to get this confirmed. I'm sure it'll only take 5 minutes. These people," he said as he pushed past an angry middle-aged woman that sneered at them, "won't mind."

They finally got past the entire line and Dean placed his papers on the front desk. A surly looking man looked warily at Dean. "Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so. I just need you to take these papers and get them approved for me. If you could rush that and get it done as quickly as possible that'd be great, thanks." He flashed a smile at the man who just returned it with a look of annoyance and disdain.

He glanced at the papers, only bothering to look at the first few before he looked back up. "Come with me. You too." He said and nudged his chin towards Castiel. Dean turned around and smiled, clapping Cas on the back and then followed the man to a back office.

Castiel sat at one of the chairs, staring at the wall ahead of him. Waiting.

"Cas, could you quit the staring and maybe come back down to earth? You're as white as a sheet and look more nervous now than Sam did taking his finals in college."

A tall man walked in then, dressed in a suit and tie. He pushed past the door and sat opposite Castiel and the seat Dean now went to occupy.

"Afternoon gentlemen. I'm Agent Henriksen."

"Thank you Agent, for freeing up your time to see us so soon, we really appreciate it." Dean smiled politely at the man. However, Henriksen only replied with a stern look of disapproval. Castiel continued to stare nervously without saying a word.

"Look, I'm going to cut right to the chase, are you or are you not both committing fraud in a marriage so that you," he pointed to Dean, "can keep your job and visa status and that you," he turned and pointed to Cas, "can get promoted to editor in return?"

Castiel went to open his mouth but quickly shut it.

"Something you want to tell me, Mr. Novak? Because I can guarantee you that if you confess right now, you walk out of here with nothing but a slap on the wrist, while this one has his things and himself shipped off back to where he came from." Dean blinked at him. "Anonymous tip." He concluded.

Castiel's jaw ticked visibly and his eyes darted around the room, landing on Dean's face that was, thankfully, not looking at him, but once again calmly at Agent Henriksen.

"Or if you continue to go with this charade I can tell you right now that I will catch you, I will prove this is one giant lie and you will get to spend some lovely time of yours in a federal prison along with a nice $250, 000 fine. Now, which is it?"

Dean turned and looked at Castiel. While his features remained calm, his eyes screamed at him to keep his mouth shut. They almost looked pleading. But of course, believing that big bossy Dean Winchester could look pleading was almost like believing in childhood monsters in your closet.

"Agent Henriksen. I… I just wanted to say…" Castiel began, all the while staring at Dean, who held his gaze right back.

"Yes?" He was prompted.

Castiel cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say that I understand what the situation looks like, but the truth is that… Dean and I, we were meant for each other. Our love is _strong and profound_." Cas said, using Dean's own words in a mocking tone that went unnoticed by Henriksen.

Dean smiled at him and then at the agent. Castiel just sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap.

He was in way over his head with this one.

Henriksen sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, so be it. You two want to play this little game then fine, this is how it's going to go. First, we're going to schedule you for separate interviews. Ask you questions about each other. Questions that any real couple would know the answers to."

Castiel and Dean both nodded, which Henriksen took as permission to continue.

"Next, I dig deeper. I will look into your phone records, your emails, I will talk to your coworkers, family and neighbors and ask them questions about you and if by the end of everything, just one of your answers don't match up perfectly, it's jail time and indefinite deportation."

"Not a problem, we understand." Dean said all too calmly. Castiel nodded again and waited to perhaps be intimidated more, but Henriksen just sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"So, have either of you told your parents about your engagement?"

Dean laughed but it sounded forced. "Oh, ha, no that's impossible, both my parents are dead. But my younger brother knows."

"I see," he turned to Castiel, "and you? Or are your parents dead as well?" He asked, smirking, but Dean answered before Castiel could even open his mouth.

"He doesn't hear from his parents at all, doesn't even know where they are. But Cas here has a big heart for his siblings. You know, it's funny because we were going to tell them in person next week."

Henriksen turned his head back to Dean but his eyes stayed on Castiel, who in turn just stared at Dean. "That so?"

Dean smiled at Cas, "Yeah, it's his brother's birthday so we figured everyone was already gathered, it's at his house, perfect timing."

"And where is his house, exactly?"

Dean made a _pfft_ sound and said in a sticky sweet voice, "why am I doing all the talking here? Cas, honey, why don't you tell him?"

Castiel gave Dean a hard glare and then turned determinedly to the Agent.

"Sitka."

"Sitka." Dean repeated, nodding and smiling.

"Alaska."

"Alas-kaaa?!" Dean's eyes widened and Agent Henriksen's eyebrows shot up.

"You're going to Alaska next week to announce your engagement?"

"Yes well, we were originally going up to announce my promotion. To editor."

Dean stared at Castiel and gave a mocking smile. "Promotion, editor. Yeah of course."

His smile was returned by Castiel's own small, challenging one. "I suggested Dean come along, considering that we were engaged, as you know and then I thought, maybe it would be a good time to announce our engagement as well."

"Kind of like, killing two birds with one stone." Dean said, face still hard and fake smile plastered all over it.

Agent Henriksen rubbed at his face with his hand and sighed, standing up.

"Alright, you're free to go. I'll see you both next week for your interviews. Have fun in Alaska, I look forward to hearing about it." He said gruffly with a threatening undertone. "Have a nice day."

"You- you have a-" Dean bumped into his chair on his way out. "Yeah, ok." And left the room. Castiel nodded curtly and briskly walked out after him.

(◡‿◡✿)

"Ok so when we get back to the office, you're going to reschedule my already rescheduled conference. Then I guess I'll pay for your plane ticket since we're flying first class, but we need to get the points because that's my only form of comfort with flying is the points and- Cas?"

Cas had stormed off down the busy street, way ahead of Dean.

Dean ran to catch up until he got a hold of Cas at a busy intersection.

"Hey, why aren't you taking notes-"

"I apologize Dean, but did you not hear that man back there?"

Dean look offended. "What, Henriksen? Oh come on Cas, he was just trying to intimidate us!"

"I could go to prison and be fined a large sum of money which I most certainly cannot pay." Castiel spun around away from Dean, his coat twirling and billowing around him.

Dean gave him an exaggerate eye-roll. "Come on Cas, he wasn't serious about the whole spying on us thing, we're totally believable! And that bit about the promotion, that was pretty clever I have to say-"

"I was serious, Dean."

Being glared at by Dean was something Castiel was used to, so the look he got then did nothing to faze him.

"If we're going to do this Dean, it's going to be a fair deal. I want to be promoted to editor and have my book published." _And hopefully it won't be a dream this time around_, he thought.

"No way."

"Well then I quit and you're metaphorically screwed, goodbye Dean." Castiel turned and started to walk away.

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, halting him. "Wait! Alright you know, fine, whatever. I'll make you editor and you get 10,000 copies first run."

"I want 20,000 copies. First run."

"Ok, fine, now can we head back?" Dean tugged at Cas' coat sleeve.

Castiel shook his head. "No, not yet. I want you to ask me nicely, Dean."

He looked hard at Castiel in confusion. "Ask you nicely to what?"

"Ask me nicely," he paused, "to marry you." When Dean did nothing, he continued. "Come on now Dean, get down on one knee."

"For the love of-" Dean looked like he wanted to murder about five people in that moment and let a few curses slip that Castiel couldn't quite catch. He kneeled down anyway and looked up at Cas with his big green eyes.

Soft, blue ones hardened with determination stared down at him as he spoke.

"Cas," he swallowed, glancing around at the people walking by them, watching the scene unfold, "my sweet, darling Castiel. We've been through so much in the past three years and I can't believe it's come down to you blackmailing me you little shit-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I coughed. But the fact remains that I am crazy about you and… I need you. So, will you please accept my hand in marriage?" Dean finished. There was a group of people crowded around them now and he wanted nothing more than to get in his car and drive off, away from the city.

Castiel stared down at Dean for what felt like thirty years before he said, "Yes, I suppose so. See you later Dean." And he promptly walked away, leaving Dean on the street corner kneeling like an idiot.

(◡‿◡✿)

"Are you humming Metallica?"

The week of waiting passed by quickly and soon Dean found himself at the airport.

Flying was Dean's least favorite thing to do in the world. Now he had the unfortunate luck to be strapped into the seat of a plane, wedged between his assistant turned fake fiancé and his brother Sam, who Castiel suggested tag along with them for the trip.

"Shut up, it helps me relax."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever. We should get started on these questions though. The guys at the immigrations office talk the talk but they also walk the walk. If they find any evidence of this being a hoax, Cas will be locked up and you'll leave."

"Can we stop with the doom and gloom? It's bad enough I'm stuck in this metal death trap with wings, I don't need you nagging me."

"Oh sure Dean, I'll just stop for now and nag you later when you get _kicked out of the country."_ Sam hissed.

They glared at each other for a while. Well, it was more Sam glaring at Dean and Dean giving Sam the cold shoulder, with his eyes screwed shut in concentration trying to calm himself down.

Castiel sighed from his window seat. "Sam, you may start asking me the questions. Perhaps ask Dean at a later time when he is not fearing for his own life in the safest mode of transportation."

Sam chuckled and nudged Dean, "I like him!"

Dean opened his eyes at that and grabbed the question book out of Sam's hands. A tug of war ensued. This resulted in Dean nearly smacking Castiel in the face with the book in an attempt to keep it away from his brother.

When things calmed down, Dean still possessed the book and cracked open a page.

"Cas, there is no way you know all of this about me." Castiel's answer was a long, unmoving stare. Dean cleared his throat and picked a question at random.

"Ok fine. Let's see, what am I allergic to?"

"The entire spectrum of human emotion." Castiel answered without missing a beat and without looking away from Dean.

Sam guffawed in his seat, startling the neighboring passengers. "Scratch that, I like him _a lot_!" Dean just sneered at him.

"Yeah yeah, real comedian over here. If you like him so much, maybe you should marry him, hm?" Sam's laughter turned into quiet chuckling. "Ok wise guy, what is my most prized possession?"

Castiel looked considerate for a moment before answering. "Your brother is not a possession but you do hold him the most dear to your heart. Which must be the reason why your most prized possession is that amulet that you've worn every day that I've known you."

Sam looked at Dean gently and then down at his lap, clearing his throat. Dean tried to subtly move his shirt collar to cover the thread of the necklace, but he knew Castiel knew he wore it.

"You received it as a Christmas gift from Sam, if I recall correctly." Dean levelled Cas with a look. "You got drunk at one of the staff parties and told me."

Neither of the brothers said anything for a beat and Castiel worried that maybe he'd said something wrong.

"I apologize if I was not meant to know."

"You don't need to be sorry Cas, it's no big deal-" Sam started.

"Next question," Dean said, cutting Sam off, who frowned, "here's a good one, do I have any scars?"

"I am quite certain that you do yes. I believe you have a tattoo."

Sam cleared his throat again and looked away, turning to get the attention of the stewardess who was offering pre-flight drinks and snacks down the aisle.

On the other hand, Dean stared down at the pages of questions without a word. Castiel learned from his previous mistake and did not continue, lest he say something he was not intended to.

"Yeah? And what makes you think I've got a tattoo?" He blinked up at Cas.

"Dean, if it's personal and you do not wish to discu-"

"How do you know, Cas?" Dean's voice grew angrier. He took a breath and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he stared out the window beside Castiel.

With a quiet voice Cas said, "A few months back, I was manning your phones since you had gone to talk to Jo. One rang, so I answered. It was a man who said your appointment was scheduled for the end of the week, he left his name and the name of a shop. I got curious and looked up this store, never having heard of it and discovered it was a tattoo place." Cas shrugged. "I had written you a post-it as a reminder before I left, though I never knew if you saw it."

Silence followed his explanation but Dean just continued to stare out of the window, looking but not seeing. The plane's gears shifted and it began to roll onto the runway.

"Dean?"

"The plane's moving, we're done with the questions."

However when the plane lined up on the runway and started picking up speed, Dean's resumed chanting of the chorus to Enter Sandman didn't seem to be enough.

He slammed his hands down on the arm rests and grabbed Sam and Castiel's closest hands to him, squeezing tight, breathing low and shallow.

Dean's eyes were screwed shut and he was shaking slightly, the grip never letting up on their hands. Castiel had looked at Sam who just gave him a reassuring look, silently communicating that Dean would be fine and to just wait it out.

When they were finally in the air, Sam got up to go and discard his garbage.

Castiel remarked that Dean was calm now and had no trouble releasing Sam, but he still held firm onto his own hand. He must have frozen because Dean's eyes suddenly snapped open and he released Castiel's hand like he'd been burned.

"Uh, sorry about that. I just really, _really,_ don't like flying."

Castiel looked at him softly. This was the most human and vulnerable he'd ever seen Dean, who looked dishevelled and tired.

"You have no reason to apologize, Dean. I understand."

Though the standard safety procedures told passengers not to have electronic devices on or earphones in, Dean did both without saying another word and promptly closed his eyes as the plane continued to soar into the air.

When Sam returned, Castiel was frowning slightly at the seat in front of him as his mind wandered back to the tattoo conversation. He wondered why Dean was so upset if he knew about the tattoo. He didn't know what it was or the story behind it, just that it was there.

Sam nudged his arm over Dean's now sleeping head.

"Just wanted to apologize about his episode before." He tilted his head towards Dean.

"That's quite alright, it was an expected reaction to something he fears. Although I never would have guessed that of all things, Dean would be scared of flying."

Sam laughed quietly. "If you think that's weird, I'm terrified of clowns."

"That, I agree with. Their painted carnival faces can seem quite horrifying."

"Thank you!" He bellowed loudly, much to the irritation of those trying to sleep around him. He lowered his voice. "Finally someone that understands. But regardless, I wanted to say thank you too, for helping him get through it. He's not like that very often but, well don't tell him this, cause he'll think it makes him sound like a girl-"

"And we can't ruin his manly image." Cas added sarcastically and Sam laughed, continuing.

"Exactly but, when he gets like that, he'll almost reach out to anyone. He becomes desperate to hold on to something that'll keep his sanity. And I'm just glad you were here because, I know he can be a hard ass, but he trusts you and it made it easier for him. That's all." Sam gave Castiel a genuinely warm and grateful smile.

He nodded, "Of course, Sam."

(◡‿◡✿)

"_We are beginning our descent into Juneau."_

Dean started at the sudden intercom announcement. He stretched and pointedly did not look outside the window.

"Did she just say Juneau? I thought we were going to Sitka."

Cas and Sam looked at him with matching grins.

"Oh we're going to Sitka alright."

"Well, this is not Sitka now is it, so what the hell?"

Sam laughed. "We're in Juneau to catch our connecting flight, Dean."

"Speaking of our connecting flight," Castiel piped in, "you can see our plane in the hangar."

Dean pushed Castiel right back into his seat to take a look. What he saw had to be the tiniest, least-safe, poor excuse of a plane he'd ever seen.

"_NO!"_


	3. Meet the Novaks

"Cas!"

Castiel's head whipped around, searching for the face that accompanied the familiar accent.

In the crowd of people waiting just past the gates of the tiny outdoor airport in Sitka, stood a tall, blonde and sunglasses clad Novak.

"Balthazar!"

"Been an eternity or two, hasn't it?" Balthazar chuckled as he pulled Castiel into a tight hug. He released him and placed his hands on his younger sibling's shoulders. "Wonderful to see you. And tell me, just where is your lovely boss who Gabriel has told me so much about?"

Castiel turned to face the plane. "He's," Dean clambered out of the small plane, looking green and kicking his luggage down the disembarking stairs, "right there." The sound of laughter made Cas turn to his brother again, who was doubled over. "Balthazar, please control yourself."

"He can control himself, but I sure won't!" Came another familiar voice from behind the Novak brothers.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and Castiel smiled fondly as Gabriel strutted towards them. He slung an arm over each of his brothers and nudged his chin towards Dean and Sam, who had finally gathered their luggage. "That them?"

Just then, one of Dean's suitcases was thrown unceremoniously to the ground at their feet.

"Dude, what the hell, be careful! All my stuff is in there!"

"Oh sure Dean, I'll be as careful as you were while handling my laptop bag when we were changing planes!"

"That was an accident!"

"You slid my laptop down the staircase railing!"

"Dean, Sam." Castiel interrupted and the brothers automatically shut up. He gestured to his siblings behind him. "These are a couple of my older brothers, Balthazar and Gabriel."

Gabriel stretched out his hand to Sam. "You Satan's mistress?"

"I'm sorry?" Sam sputtered.

"Cas' boss?" Gabriel clarified, a spark of amusement in his eye. "We've heard so much." Next to him, Castiel supressed a sigh and looked on with annoyance.

Dean cleared his throat, stepping in front of his brother. "Uh, that'd be me, actually. Dean. He's too much of a whiny little girl to be Satan's mistress anyway." He smirked and Gabriel laughed.

Sam scowled at the two of them.

"I like you!" Gabriel chirped, shaking Dean's hand and then moving on to Sam. "So that means you're the little brother I've heard about. What do you do?" He asked, raking over Sam's suit with his eyes.

"He's a lawyer, now behave Gabriel." Cas chided and Gabriel just clucked his tongue.

"Sounds boring." Gabriel tutted and clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Alright ladies, we've gotta get back to the house, now haul ass to the car!" Balthazar headed off to bring the car round front, meanwhile Gabriel continuously offered to help Sam carry his bags.

Which left Dean and Cas.

"Stupid laptop, stupid plane, stupid-"

"Dean?"

Blue met green again and Cas sighed. "I apologize, my brothers can be quite forward. Please understand that they have not seen me in years. They are just excited."

"Yeah yeah Cas, it's fine. Let's just get this stuff loaded in the car so we can go. There's a nice comfy hotel bed calling my name."

Once Balthazar got the car, Dean noticed that Gabriel had managed to wrangle Sam, who looked uncomfortable, into the backseat with him. Balthazar had suspiciously placed groceries in the front that took up the entire passenger seat, leaving the middle seats to him and Cas.

Thankfully the ride wasn't long. It gave Dean a few minutes to take in the scenery and shops around him. They were in a small town, all local stores and such.

_Novak Electronics. Novak & Novak. _He read the signs in his head. _Novak's Hardware Store_… Wait.

"Ow! Dean, what-" Dean's fist recoiled from where he'd punched Cas in the arm. Castiel just looked at him like he was a deranged man who'd lost his mind.

But _damn those eyes._

"Wanna explain all the family businesses? Because I think you left out the little fact that you're part of some northern state family of millionaires." He quietly hissed, hoping that Gabriel found his mission to braid Sam's hair to be enough of a distraction.

From the driver's seat came Balthazar's laugh. "Course Cas didn't say anything, he's far too modest."

"I think he's just uptight!" Gabriel shouted from the back, popping his head between Dean and Cas' seats. Castiel stared at his brother with a reserved expression. Gabriel's smirk fell and he and Castiel shared a silent conversation.

Dean took this time to check on Sam in the back. The sight he saw made him laugh so hard it even startled Gabriel and made Balthazar swerve the car.

"Dean, I swear to-"

"Nice braids, Samantha!"

(◡‿◡✿)

"Shotgun driving!" Gabriel screeched as he tried to clamber over Dean to get out of the car.

No matter how large the SUV, no vehicle was meant to accommodate two fully grown men trying to get out of it at the same time.

Dean made a disgruntled noise. "We just _finished _driving." When Gabriel managed to climb out, Dean tried to get up next only to be pushed back in his seat by Sam, who stuck his tongue out at him.

In the scuffle of bodies and shouts that ensued, Dean stopped to laugh because Sam still had braids in his hair. Sam turned around and eyed his brother suspiciously. "Dean, what-"

Taking advantage of Sam's confusion, Dean slapped him on the ass, _hard,_ and caused Sam to tumble straight out of the car, limbs and hair flying everywhere. To make matters worse, or better in Dean's opinion, Sam stumbled right into Gabriel, sending them both flying to the ground.

"I know I have a winning personality Sam, but we just met, you're taking things too fast!" Gabriel half barked between bouts of laughter.

Sam hastily stood up, straightening his suit and tie. When Balthazar came over to help Gabriel up, mumbling something about behaving like children, Sam just shoved Gabriel back down onto the ground and stalked off to get his things.

"Interesting family dynamic you've got here Cas." Dean mumbled as he finally managed to get out of the car.

"You didn't grow up with them. Gabriel was nearly insufferable."

"Now he's just a little insufferable, right?" Dean smirked sarcastically. He got a tired look in response from Castiel, who just bent to get his suitcase and join Balthazar. Dean frowned.

It bothered Dean that Castiel was bothered, which was absolutely _ridiculous_. But it seemed as though Castiel had been added onto the very short list of people that he looked out for. Cas was _his_ assistant, after all. Still, he couldn't shake the fact that something was off here. The moment just now. The moment with Gabriel in the car. The glare he got at the immigration office when he said they were going to Castiel's home.

"-not staying in a hotel."

Dean's attention snapped to Balthazar. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh lovely of you to come back down to earth." Balthazar smiled. "I was just telling your boyfriend that we weren't just going to let him stay in some crummy hotel while his home and entire family has been waiting for him to come back for three years."

Both Castiel and Dean looked a little horrified.

Dean wasn't sure whether to protest the boyfriend gibe or the disastrous plan to stay at the Novak household first. He looked away in frustration and then asked, "Where's Sam?"

He looked around some more and before anyone answered, there was a honk from… below?

Balthazar sauntered, Castiel practically dragged himself and Dean cautiously went to the edge of what appeared to be a dock, where the noise had come from.

There, docked at a small pier, was a speedboat with the name "The Garrison" emblazed on the sides. Sam was already sitting in it, as far from Gabriel as possible. Meanwhile Gabriel was at the wheel, tapping it enthusiastically. He waved at them. "Would you all care to join us? We've got things to see, people to do!"

"Not sure that's how it goes, darling, but I like the way you think." Balthazar said as he started making his way down the ladder to the pier. "And get away from the wheel before you hurt yourself."

Gabriel looked mock offended. "I could drive this baby in my sleep!"

Balthazar pushed him out of the way. "We don't want a repeat of the Fourth of July incident now do we?"

"That was Anna's fault! She tickled me, I didn't _mean_ to jerk the wheel, tip our boat full of fireworks right onto the station where they were setting them off, causing us all to abandon ship and singeing off Mikey's eyebrows." He grinned wickedly and Balthazar swatted him away from the wheel.

"Blaming the younger sister, Gabriel? That's low, even for you."

He shrugged and went to go sit with Sam, but paused as he saw Dean shakily making his way down the ladder. Post plane-ride jitters.

Castiel, faithful as ever, waited for him at the bottom of the ladder with all of his luggage. Gabriel saw an opportunity and took it.

"Nice ass, Winchester!" He hollered.

Dean audibly squawked, lost his grip and fell backwards onto Castiel. He caught him but the impact still sent them both toppling onto the pier.

"A little help here, Sammy." Dean coughed.

"Don't believe I recall you coming to help me when my ass was objectified and I fell on a Novak." Sam called out.

When he finally got up, Dean helped Castiel to his feet. "You alright?" He brushed off his coat and took a look at him.

"You are the one that fell off of the ladder Dean, I should be asking you if you are alright."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not the one that had a full grown man fall on top of him."

"I was attempting to 'break your fall.'" He air quoted.

This made Dean laugh again. "Don't ever change."

"Not that this whole thing isn't painfully filled with second-hand embarrassment, which it is, but could you all save it and get in the damned boat?" Balthazar called.

Dean and Cas managed to load the rest of the luggage and find spots in the boat. Gabriel plopped down grinning next to Sam, who just scowled and looked like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted.

"Godspeed, Balthazar!"

(◡‿◡✿)

Sometime during the ride, Dean and Gabriel had both moved to the front of the boat. Both Sam and Castiel remained completely quiet, gazing off into the distance.

Castiel turned to Sam first. "I do apologize for my brother's behavior Sam."

Startled, Sam turned to him.

"Oh, hey, look no worries Castiel. Don't forget, I grew up with Dean as a big brother, I think I can handle Gabriel." He smiled reassuringly.

They both looked towards the front of the boat where said big brothers were standing and pointing at the scenery excitedly. "Do not tell him that Sam, he will take it as a challenge."

They shared a laugh that made Dean and Gabriel glance back at them like they were unicorns.

"Nice to know you two are alive back there!" Gabriel shouted.

Dean smiled and waved at Sam, who rolled his eyes but waved back nonetheless. Castiel gave him a small smile.

When he turned back around, he gasped so hard he was sure he just set something off in his air circulatory system.

There in front of them, quickly approaching, was a giant, white, country house practically sitting on the water. From what Dean could see it had maybe three floors, a wrap-around porch, a dock of its own and a forest for a backyard.

"_That's where you live?!"_ Dean asked incredulously. "Who are you people?"

"We," Gabriel said, "are the fun ones! The rest are all drama queens."

"You sure it's not the other way around?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes in a very Sam-like manner. "How did I ever think your innocent brother was Cassie's big, mean, sarcastic boss? I do wonder."

In absolutely no time at all, they reached the house, which was even bigger up close.

"Come on now." Balthazar called to Castiel, pushing him along the dock and towards the house. "Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Everyone?" Castiel looked and sounded purely horrified. His eyes like saucers as he looked at Balthazar and then behind at Gabriel.

He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just a little welcome party. Just 50 of our closest friends and neighbors." He shrugged again, grinning and helped take the luggage to the house.

Castiel was ushered into the house first, followed by Dean and Sam while Gabriel and Balthazar left to put their bags aside.

"Welcome home Castiel!" Everyone in the room cheered. Castiel stood, frozen, gaping at his childhood home filled with practically every person he had ever met.

Dean and Sam were in the same boat, staring at a room full of strangers. Dean tipped his head towards Sam.

"I'm gonna need a drink."

Sam nodded.

"Or ten."

(◡‿◡✿)

Sam slowly crept away from the crowd surrounding and lined up around Castiel to welcome him back.

He kind of felt bad for the guy, seeming so reserved and awkward at best, to be surrounded by so many people at once. But it wasn't like Sam, a complete stranger here, was just going to barge through and steal Castiel to make sure he wasn't going to faint from all the attention.

He made his way to the dining room for a bit to grab some food. It was pretty empty so Sam was thankful.

Once he had his fill, he began to make his way out to maybe look at the rest of the house. But he heard Dean's voice and saw that he was close by. Not wanting to be dragged into an uncomfortable conversation, he stealthily made his way into an opposite room.

Sam smacked into someone in his effort to escape.

He turned around. "I'm so sorry!"

A blonde man with steely blue eyes blinked up at him, more in annoyance than surprise.

He gave Sam an uncomfortable once over and his expression turned to what he would classify as predatory. It still made Sam feel uneasy though.

"I don't believe we've met," said the man, "who are you?"

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm Dean's brother, Sam. Nice to meet you."

The man nodded slowly and put out his hand. "Ah yes your brother, Castiel's boss. We've heard about him but unfortunately, not so much about you and if I do say, the pleasure's all mine. I'm L-" There was a loud shatter of glass in the other room.

The blonde man sighed and gave an excusing smile. "Someone always breaks something, it never fails." He passed Sam and then paused, looking back. "I look forward to getting to know you Sammy."

"It's Sam." He snapped reflexively as a chill ran down his spine.

"Yeah I agree, he's a total creep but eh, he's family. What can you do?" Came Gabriel's voice behind him. Gabriel held a tray of little pink and yellow assorted pastries. He studied them and picked one out, popping it into his mouth before continuing.

"I mean," he said around the food in his mouth, "don't get me wrong, he's not thaaaaat bad." He stretched out the word. "He's just pretty forward and well, blunt."

"And you're not?" Sam retorted.

"Nope, I prefer the chase. Besides, I'm not all creepy about it."

"Your opinion, I guess."

"Hey, rude!"

Sam sighed in frustration. "So who is the creep, anyway?"

"That's Lucifer, big brother number two." Gabriel answered and popped another pastry into his mouth. Sam raised his eyebrows and gave him a baffled expression. "Yeah yeah, I know, not a choice name. We're all named after some kind of angel but whatever, at least I got a normal one."

They both moved aside to let someone pass. "So, who- will you stop eating those?" Sam took the pastry out of Gabriel's hand. "Which brother's birthday is it anyway?"

Gabriel pouted at the stolen treat. "You just met him."

His eyes widened and looked around back into the other room at Lucifer.

"No offense to him or you, but I think I'm going to try and stay away from him."

"None taken. If you ever want to get away from him you can come hang with me. He usually picks on the younger siblings anyway." Sam snorted. "What?"

"Sorry but, I don't see us hanging out."

"Yeah you're right Sammy, I see us doing other things." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Sam grunted in disgust.

He ate the treat he had stolen from Gabriel when he started to hear a low argument coming from the next room. Before either of them could move to check it out, they heard Castiel shout, "He is not my boyfriend Michael, he is my _fiancée!"_

Sam started choking on the pastry.

(◡‿◡✿)

Castiel heard Dean and Sam mumble behind him and when he turned, Sam had already escaped and Dean well on his way to doing the same.

He reached out and grabbed Dean's jacket. "This was all your brilliant plan Dean, you are going to stay with me and go through with it." He quietly threatened.

Dean glared at him and swallowed, nodding.

Together, they made their way through the crowd of people, picking up two glasses of wine, until Castiel came face to face with the one person he probably didn't want to see at all.

"Michael." He nodded.

"Castiel, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Said the man. He had the same mop of dark hair as Castiel, as opposed to the blonde of Gabriel and Balthazar. But instead of blue eyes, he had greyish green calculating ones that flicked over to Dean briefly.

"I'm uh, Dean. Dean Winchester." Michael's only answer was a judging glare.

"So," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking back at Castiel, "how's life in the big apple as an editor, Castiel?" Dean wasn't good at reading people, that was Sam's thing, but he could feel the tension in the air between these two.

"Michael, I told you, I work as an assistant-" Michael laughed.

"Yes that's right, you're not even at the top! So this must be your boss. Interesting company you choose to travel with...I do say." He frowned a bit and started on Dean. "Tell me Derek-"

"It's Dean." He bit out.

"-has Castiel been shoving that book of his at you? I can remember when he was younger, he'd be holed up in his room writing instead of helping out with the family business. Sometimes I blame Gabriel for the wayward path he took, both of them running away from responsibility-"

There was a shatter of glass.

Dean looked around and was surprised to find that it was Castiel that had apparently shattered the glass by holding it too tight.

The entire house fell silent and looked in their direction.

Castiel stared daggers at Michael, who just looked back venomously.

"No need to worry folks, just a bit of glass!" Michael announced and the buzz of the room picked up again as if nothing had happened.

"Let's go talk some more someplace more quiet, hmm?" Michael said, with a demanding undertone.

They didn't follow him right away. Hell, Dean wanted to walk the other way. Instead he took Cas' hand to look at the damage. "Hey, you ok? You cut pretty deep-"

"I am fine, Dean." Castiel said back in a voice that was so emotionally detached, it scared Dean.

When they had wrapped his hand up, they quickly found Michael who was circling the food table in the dining room. Dean could feel the anger rolling off Cas in waves and wondered how he was managing to keep a lid on it.

"About time."

"Michael, I am only here for a few days, please do not make this all about past disagreements we have had." Dean would have said he was pleading, but there was absolutely nothing in Cas' voice that sounded begging.

Michael scowled at Castiel and took a threatening step towards him, still somehow managing to keep some space between them.

"How can I, Castiel? When you dangle all the reasons why I should right in front of my face!"

Thankfully there was no one in this room but them.

"What happened to you Castiel? You were always the good little brother, and then you started reading and discovered the internet and about city life. You packed all your things and just left when there was a perfectly good future right here for you!"

"I never said that life here was not suitable Michael, it just was not acceptable. It was not what I wanted to do."

"It was what you were _destined_ to do! Just like all your brothers and your sister!"

Castiel remained silent, his look of sheer anger doing the talking for him. It didn't deter Michael from his rant however.

"I had at least thought that you would amount to something if you left. But that was always your problem, wasn't it? Too much heart, too much hope. You'd fly so high only to come crashing down and now look at you. You're just an assistant."

"He's an assistant for one of the most well-known editors in the state of New York, at one of the most famous companies in the _country_. You shouldn't belittle his status and he's the best assistant I've ever had." Dean interrupted, growling. His wavering self-control audible when he spoke.

Castiel looked at Dean like the clouds had parted and the sun had shone through and landed on him in a spotlight. The moment was gone, however, when reality hit him and he looked back at Michael.

"Would you kindly tell your boss or boyfriend, I'm honestly not sure which at this point considering all we ever hear about him are _complaints, _to stay out of this." Michael hissed dangerously.

Dean moved himself in front of Cas. Brother or not, he was not just going to let this guy knock Castiel down. Not if he had the power to knock Michael down first.

"Look, Michael, he's a hard worker. He'll be at the top one day, he's brilliant enou-"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my fiancée." Castiel practically whispered.

Dean froze. He had almost forgotten that that had been the reason why he was here in the first place.

Michael was just as frozen in place. "What was that?"

Dean saw it. He literally saw the flood gates give out and all the pent up anger in Castiel came out. He shoved Dean behind him and went right in Michael's face.

"He is not my boyfriend, Michael, he is my _fiancée!"_

(◡‿◡✿)

Sam and Gabriel skidded to a stop at the doorway to the dining room.

They saw Dean, who looked frustrated and angry behind an even angrier looking Castiel.

"Ah shit." Gabriel said to himself quietly.

Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Big brother number one. I'll tell you later." He whispered and then turned to the room. "Whoa, Cassie! Congratulations!" Gabriel bellowed cheerfully, breaking the awkward silence of the room. The three men looked at him in surprise. Sam gave a small wave to Dean and Cas, who both looked deflated.

"Did everyone hear that? My baby brother's engaged!" The room erupted into excited conversation and cheers and suddenly everyone wanted to see the couple all over again.

Cas and Dean came out of the room and looked at Gabriel gratefully, who shrugged. "It was either the crowd or Michael. I think I gave you the better choice."

They went and tackled the thousand new questions everyone was screaming at them.

Sam placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, who looked up at him. _My god this kid's tall._

"I feel like I'm thanking everyone on behalf of Dean today but… I'm sure he appreciates what you just did. So do I. That could've gotten ugly."

Gabriel grinned. "No problem, kiddo."

It was only a matter of time before Gabriel let an inappropriate innuendo slip, sending Sam running, regardless of him laughing the whole way too.

When Gabriel was sure Sam was gone, he went back in the dining room to grab another tray, full of chocolate truffles this time.

Michael was nowhere to be found.


	4. Bluest Blue to Ever Blue

"Congratulations on your engagement." A soft voice said.

Both Castiel and Dean turned to find a cute, young, blonde woman. She smiled shyly at them.

"Hello Amelia. How have you been?" Castiel said quietly but cheerfully and wrapped her into a hug.

"Oh you know, same as always. I assume everything is going well in New York? You being able to work with your fiancée and all, must be pretty great."

"Indeed, it is. I am very lucky to always be near Dean."

Amelia smiled at the ground and then looked at Dean suddenly. "Where are my manners, I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Amelia, an old friend of Castiel's."

"Ex-girlfriend." Gabriel tried to hide saying between coughs just behind Dean.

"Would you go away?" Dean hissed at him. Gabriel smirked and sauntered off.

Dean cleared his throat. "So Amelia, you two used to be a thing huh? Help a guy out, got any tips?"

She chuckled. "He's pretty easy to handle but I have to warn you, he can hold his own when he has to."

"Oh trust me," Dean said, "I know."

"So, did I miss the story?" Amelia asked, taking a seat on the couch. Gabriel sat down next to her and grinned mischievously at them.

Cas cocked his head confusedly and Dean gave her a weird look.

"The what now?"

Amelia giggled. "You know, _the story_! Of how you got engaged!"

People in the room had picked up on the conversation and had started to gather around them. Everywhere Dean looked he saw expectant and excited faces. All Castiel saw were people he was going to have to keep lying to.

"Dean does love telling this story, so I will give him the honor." Cas smiled and sat on the couch arm next to Amelia. He gave him a mischievous grin, much like Gabriel had before and Dean could suddenly see the family resemblance.

"Well… well ok um." He cleared his throat. "Cas and I were celebrating our third year working together as well as our first, uh, year together… as a couple." Dean was tripping over his own words. "And I kind of figured that he wanted to ask me something important but he always chickened out."

"Oh?" Amelia said, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah, you know he kept giving me these longing stares, followed me everywhere but then never told me what was up. So I kind of figured it out." Dean smirked.

Castiel frowned. "I do not believe that is how it happened, Dean."

"Oh, it's not?" He challenged.

"No," Cas started, standing and turning to the audience, "you see, Dean is not a very subtle person. I wanted him to believe that I was nervous so that when I did propose, it was a surprise."

"So I kept prompting him, to tell me what was 'wrong.'" Dean interrupted, air-quoting. "When he wouldn't, I decided I'd take matters into my own hands. He always wears this one beige, trench-coat. I figured if he was keeping the ring anywhere, it would've been in one of the pockets."

Castiel side-eyed Dean. Perhaps his boss had been paying a little more attention to him than he was led to believe.

"I went to get his jacket while he was out. I figured if I found the ring, I could play it dumb and ask him what it was. Get the show on the road type of thing."

"Of course, my jacket was not there when he went to look for it." Cas interrupted.

"It wasn't?" Amelia asked, enthralled in the story. Gabriel snorted.

"No. I had taken it with me because I knew that Dean would have been nosy enough to search it. But I did leave him something before heading out. I left a note-" Cas started to say.

"A love-letter." Everyone turned their attention back to Dean. A few people clutched their hearts and sighed happily, like it was the most romantic thing. "Yeah, all beautiful poetry and kind words, with an address on the bottom. But it was crumpled on the floor, so naturally-"

"He had stepped on it and ripped-"

"The part that said the note was addressed to me. I thought he was seeing someone else and had dropped the letter on his way out." Dean added hastily and there were sharp intakes of breath.

Sam made himself known in the room. It was hard to miss someone of his height. "Dean called me that night, worrying like a little teenage girl. He kept asking if I thought Cas was cheating on him." The crowd laughed along with Sam. "I had to calm him down and tell him if he wanted answers, he should go to the address and find out for himself."

He plopped down next to Gabriel on the couch, who grinned at him.

"And I did. I went to the address, which turned out to be a hotel. I went right to the room number Cas had listed and when I busted open the door, in the room there was-"

"Absolutely no one." Cas finished.

"Absolutely no one." Dean repeated.

"I was around the corner and I saw Dean rush into the room. When he turned around, I was there standing-"

"Kneeling-"

"With the ring-"

"That had engraved stones that matched the color of my eyes." The women in the room swooned. "He had it custom made, he was very proud." Sam could've sworn he heard Gabriel swoon too. Castiel scowled.

"And then I said 'Dean will you marry me' and he said yes and here we are." Castiel rushed out and the story was over.

Amelia put her hand on Castiel's shoulder and smiled warmly over at Dean. "That was so wonderful. You two are so romantic and look so happy together. I'm so glad you found each other."

They nodded curtly at her and began to turn away. Perhaps to go argue over their lovely twisted engagement. Gabriel's voice carried over the murmurs in the room.

"Say, how about we see a kiss?"

"Yeah, Dean." Sam said. "Let's see a kiss." He knew he was pushing it but… well it serves his brother right, doesn't it?

"Fine, whatever." Dean said. He took Castiel's hand and kissed the back of it. "Thanks very much, we'll be here all weekend."

"That's not a kiss! Come on Dean, don't be such a princess, buck up!" Sam hollered and Gabriel cheered after him.

Of everyone in the room, Dean was probably the most uncomfortable. Castiel just looked annoyed, but not disturbed.

Castiel turned to him and grabbed his face. "It's fine Dean." They leaned in exaggeratedly and shared a very brief, chaste kiss. "There." Cas said.

"You call that a kiss? Come on Cas, kiss him like you mean it!" Gabriel called. Sam shouted his agreement.

Dean glared at his brother. "No, come on guys."

"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!" The room chanted.

Dean tried to dissuade the crowd but they kept up their chanting.

"Alright, alright! Fine, here we go." He took a deep breath. "Here we go." Dean said again, quieter and to himself this time.

He looked into Castiel's eyes and didn't see any judgement or unwillingness there. He got a slight nod and he gave up, leaning in.

Castiel closed the rest of the space between them and he felt his lips brush against Dean's. When neither of them pulled away, he pushed a little more into it, deepening their kiss.

It wasn't that much more of a kiss than the one they had shared just before. But when they pulled away from each other, both Dean and Cas were breathing slightly more unevenly and looked a little bewildered.

"Huh…" Dean said to himself. He grabbed Castiel's hand and pumped it into the air. "Well, there you go folks. Now if you'll excuse us." He smiled and tried to back away, pulling Castiel with him and retreating from the cheers of the crowd.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Gabriel with Sam just behind him. "Balth and I brought up your luggage. How about I show you boys your rooms?"

"Sounds good to me." Sam said to Dean's nodding.

Castiel remained quiet but smiling.

(◡‿◡✿)

"Hope you two don't mind bunking together." Gabriel said to the brothers. "Since the whole family came, rooming arrangements were a bit tight, even in a house this big. We even had to draw straws to see who would sleep on the couch. There's clean linens and blankets in the closet."

They were led into a very specious room, complete with a king-sized bed, full bathroom, small sitting area and a beautiful view over the lake.

"Where's Cas going to sleep?" Sam asked, looking about the room in wonder.

"Oh, he's rooming with me and Balth. Sorry Cassie, but it was either us three or you slept on Luci's floor."

"That is fine Gabriel, it is nothing I am not used to from when we were kids."

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah but Balth isn't a kid anymore. Now he's got…needs." He shuddered.

"As I am sure you do as well, Gabriel." Castiel deadpanned with an eyeroll.

"True." Sam and Dean looked scandalized. "Now now ladies, we're all adults here. Anyway, make yourselves at home. If you need anything, feel free to find someone else!" Gabriel skipped out of the room and called for Castiel.

Cas turned and looked at the brothers. "Well, I suppose I will see you both in the morning. Goodnight Dean, Sam."

"Cas, wait, hold up man."

Just as Castiel was going to leave the room, Dean grabbed his arm. He turned and saw that Sam was already unpacking his things and thanked the open room that his brother was polite enough to grant him some privacy.

"What is it, Dean?" There was no malice in Castiel's voice. He just sounded tired.

"I just- I wanted to apologize, about before, in front of the crowd and… everything." He waved his hand around the air in front of him. He wasn't going to bluntly bring up their kiss, especially with his brother within earshot to overhear some blackmail material.

"There is nothing to apologize for Dean. We were both responsible for our own actions but you do not owe me an apology." Despite his haggard and tired state, Castiel managed to muster up a small, convincing smile. And that was all Dean needed. He smiled back as he quietly closed the door behind him and bid Cas goodnight.

(◡‿◡✿)

Sam was used to sharing a bed with Dean. The two of them always had nightmares when they were younger and always found it easier to sleep in each-others company. Of course now that they were grown men they didn't have nightmares as often and weren't as scared. But it still felt familiar and comforting.

Sam wasn't, however, used to being kicked unceremoniously out of the bed at three o'clock in the morning.

"Dean, what the hell?" He hissed, sleep still weighing him down as his mind hurried to decipher what was going on.

"Someone's banging on the door!"

"So why didn't you just open it and see who it is?" Sam rubbed at where his shoulder had collided with the floor. While the comforter was thick, it provided no cushioning to break his fall. Figures.

"Dude, you're closer to the door."

"You're such a scaredy cat, it's not even funny Dean."

He grabbed his phone to illuminate his path and padded over to the door. When he opened it, he just about blinded a sleepy Castiel, who blinked up in surprise.

"Hello, Sam." His voice sounded even more gravelly.

"Oh hey sorry Cas, is everything alright? It's three a.m."

"I was wondering if I could sleep in here for tonight."

If Sam was being honest, Castiel looked like a lost kitten, with his wrinkled shirt and pyjama bottoms, wide eyes and mused hair sticking out in all directions.

"Who is it?" He heard Dean hiss from the room.

"It's Cas."

"Well let him in." Dean demanded.

Sam rolled his eyes in the dark. "Yes, your highness. Come on in." He said, turning back to Cas. "What happened with your room?"

"Gabriel and Balthazar always were night owls. They tried to engage me in a pillow fight."

Dean grunted. "At three o'clock in the morning? What are they, five?"

"I am pretty sure they are older than that De-"

"Sarcasm, Cas. Come here." Dean flung the blankets off one side of the bed. Cas took the invitation and crawled into the bed.

"Thank you. Goodnight Dean, Sam." Castiel said and within a minute his breathing turned heavier and he was fast asleep.

Sam watched this unfold and felt like he'd been thrusted into an alternate universe. "Um… where am I supposed to sleep?"

Dean's head fell back onto his pillow and he yawned. "The floor's pretty spacious. The chair in the living room looked pretty comfortable too." He murmured and then Dean was fast asleep as well.

Sam blinked at him, flailing his arms a bit and then sighed in defeat. He grabbed a blanket, shone his phone and padded out into the hall.

It appeared that the Novak household wasn't sound asleep since Sam bumped into three people on his way around the house. The first was when he thought he was opening a door to a bedroom and accidentally walked in on a redheaded girl in the washroom. She was just brushing her teeth but didn't seem to appreciate being disturbed, promptly shutting the door in his face.

The second, because Sam's luck was just that amazing, was Lucifer. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Lucifer had been waiting for him around the corner.

"Sam, out for a stroll at this hour?"

"Uhh." Sam stammered. "My brother's a bed hog and a restless sleeper and woke me up."

"Sounds like you're looking for a room then." Lucifer said. He hadn't said it in a predatory way, but everything this guy said just made Sam suspicious and creeped out.

He just stared at Lucifer, trying to figure out how to answer him when the third person of the night he bumped into appeared.

"Actually, I texted Sam to come hang out. Balth and I were having a pillow fight and Cas bailed on us." Gabriel shrugged. "Balth needs a teammate since I'm undefeatable one on one." Gabriel tugged on Sam's shirt and he got the message.

Gabriel pushed Sam through a door and called down the hall, "And Luci?"

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"Just a heads up, don't go in the bathroom."

"Anna?"

"She's brushing her teeth with a vigor I've never seen."

"I'll be sure to steer clear." And with that, Lucifer disappeared in the darkness of the hall.

Gabriel closed the door and turned to Sam, who was already climbing into his large, four-poster bed. "Um… that's where I sleep."

Sam looked over his shoulder and gave Gabriel a weary, tired look.

"Alright alright, but where am I supposed to sleep now?" A pillow smacked him in the face.

"Sleep on the floor like the defeated pillow fighter you are." Balthazar chimed in from his bed across the room. Gabriel threw the pillow back at him.

"I can see why Cas left." Sam grumbled.

He was hit with two pillows.

"Cas left cause he wanted to be with his baby daddy." Balthazar barked out, dodging one pillow but getting hit with a surprise second attack.

Sam felt the bed bounce up as Gabriel belly flopped onto it, catching the pillow that was on it's way to hitting Sam in mid-air.

"That's cheating Gabriel, he's technically on my team!"

"I'm not on _anyone's _team, I just want to sleep." He took the pillow from Gabriel's hands and pulled it over his head.

Gabriel pouted. "Party pooper. Guess he's right though, we should get some sleep."

The cease fire of pillows made Sam look up. He saw Gabriel pulling out blankets to lay on the floor and suddenly he felt really guilty. He sighed, knowing he would regret this.

"Look, I didn't mean to kick you out of your own bed. You can sleep here, I'll sleep on the floor." He started to get out of bed but Gabriel pushed him back.

"I'm not going to jump you in your sleep Sam, don't worry." Gabriel rolled his eyes and climbed in the other side of the bed. He clapped his hands and the lights went out. Of _course _he had clap lights. "'Night, Sammy."

Sam laughed quietly to himself, not bothering to correct him. "Goodnight, Gabriel."

"Yes, well, goodnight Balthazar. Do sleep well and have sweet dreams." Balthazar said to himself before turning off his own light grumpily.

(◡‿◡✿)

Sam woke up earlier than he wanted to. He groaned as the morning sun poured through the giant windows overlooking the lake and mountains. He sat up a little and looked over at Balthazar, who was still completely passed out with his sheets over his head.

He checked his phone and groaned again. Five forty-five in the morning. He rolled over, limbs going everywhere and buried his face in the pillow next to him, smelling faintly of maple syrup.

His head lifted up again and he scanned the room. Gabriel was nowhere to be found.

After a stretch and quick trip to the bathroom, thankfully empty of scowling redheads, he padded downstairs. Sam faintly realized that the whole house now seemed to smell like maple syrup and was that… was that _coffee?_

"Morning, stud muffin." Gabriel teased as he flipped a pancake. He was also brewing coffee and cooking eggs simultaneously. "Sleep well?"

Sam sat down at one of the bar stools in the kitchen, watching Gabriel cook. "Yeah, not too bad actually."

Gabriel smirked and propped himself on his elbows in front of him. "I tried to keep to my word last night, but you're a bit of a clinger."

"Oh, sorry about that." Sam scratched the back of his neck and felt a blush creeping up on his skin.

"No complaints here. Now, how do you like your coffee?"

"Black, please."

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. "I take it back, I'm going to make you my specialty. Lots of whipped cream and sugar. And because you're so pretty, I'll even add sprinkles."

Just thinking about all that sugar practically gave Sam a cavity.

"Gee thanks."

It was mesmerizing, watching Gabriel cook. It was the only time in the short time Sam knew him, that he'd seen Gabriel be graceful.

He'd whipped up his coffee in no time and promptly stopped doing everything just to watch Sam take a sip.

And it… was actually really good.

"Aha! See? You'll never go back to drinking black ever again. Not on my watch anyway." Gabriel cheered, setting all the other food on the buffet counter. "Anyway, I'm going to go wake up the happy couple, you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay and sip my coffee."

"Alright, but Lucifer is usually next up, he likes to steal all the bacon."

"Wait for me!" Sam bolted out of his seat after him.

(◡‿◡✿)

Cas woke up very confused.

He remembered leaving Gabriel and Balthazar's room, passing Anna on her way to the washroom, Sam accidentally blinding him with his phone light and Dean letting him climb into bed with him-

He climbed into bed with Dean.

His eyes flung open and he froze. He was absolutely motionless and stared at Dean, fast asleep, in front of him.

And he also belatedly realized that their limbs were all tangled. He could feel the weight of Dean's arm on his waist and one of his legs draped over his own.

Cas didn't dare move so he busied himself examining Dean's face. It was so rare he got to see his boss completely relaxed and carefree. His dark blonde hair was out of its usual style, now sticking up here and there. His lips were slightly parted, peacefully breathing in and out slowly.

He was just in the process of counting his freckles when Dean's eyes fluttered and opened.

Dean's eyes opened to Cas' very own staring at him. He knew his eyes were blue but Castiel's eyes… if Dean was being honest, they were the bluest eyes to ever, well… _blue_ that he had ever seen.

He looked at Castiel for a moment, his sleepy mind trying to process something, anything, when he realized where his arms and legs were. He shifted his limbs around a little, just to make sure that they were, indeed, tangled with Castiel's, that he wasn't imaging it. But he didn't move away.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas said. Dean thought it was impossible for his voice to be any lower but apparently it could drop another octave.

"Morning… Uh sorry about-"

A loud knock came at the door and the two of them jumped apart like they had been electrocuted. Dean fell out of the bed with a thump.

"I'll give you both thirty seconds before I open this door and you better both be decent. Neither I nor Sam need to be scarred for life by seeing our respective brother's naked butts or spare parts!" Yelled Gabriel.

"Shit!" Dean hissed and jumped back into the bed. "Turn around, turn around! We have to spoon, play up this couple's crap!" He shoved at Castiel.

"Why must I be the little spoon-"

"For the love of God Cas, you can be the big spoon next time, just roll over!"

Cas sighed and turned over. Dean slotted himself hastily behind Cas and threw the covers over them, not realizing he was-

They both froze.

"_Dean-"_

"_Oh my god_" He flushed and scooted back a bit, putting some space between their lower halves. "I'm sorry, it's morning!"

"I'm coming in!" Gabriel hollered and came into the room. Sam trailed behind him holding what looked like a liquid cupcake in a mug.

Sam started choking on his drink. "Are you guys _spooning?"_

Dean winced. It was one thing to play it up for an unsuspecting brother like Gabriel, but he knew it was probably weird for Sam who knew what was really going on.

"Yes Sam, how scandalous of them." Gabriel rolled his eyes as Dean's cellphone rang.

All of them froze as Dean reached over Cas and picked it up. He stared at the caller ID and then up at everyone.

"It's agent Henriksen."


	5. Dammit Michael

Sam grabbed the phone right out of Dean's hands.

"Hello?" He said, calm and collected. Everyone in the room remained silent. Sam looked at Dean.

"No, this is his brother Sam. Can I help yo-…" Sam walked out of the room and onto the balcony attached. "Personal appointments?... Suspected for what?... Attempted fraud? Agent Henriksen, the last thing my brother would do is break the law, I can assure you that… Sure, I'll let him know… Thanks." He clicked the end call button.

He walked back into the room and saw that Gabriel was gone… for now.

"Geez Sammy, I love how you take control like that." Dean quipped. "Now give me my phone back."

Sam rolled his eyes and passed the phone back to Dean.

"What did Henriksen say Sam?" Castiel asked, sitting up a bit.

"He called to let you guys know when your interrogation appointments are. You guys have to start playing this up more. What if he just drops by?"

Dean snorted. "In Alaska? Please, he blanched when we told him this is where we were going."

"As a precaution Dean, you never know."

"Are you my babysitter? No, so stop telling me what to do Sam, I've got this under control."

Anyone other than Sam would be ready to smack Dean across the face. But Sam knew that when Dean behaved like this, it meant that he was worried and rightfully so.

He raked a hand through his hair. "Well seeing you've got this under control Dean, guess I don't need to call my office and see if I can help you out. I'll just leave you to your spooning and go enjoy my coffee somewhere else."

"You were gonna call the office to help me?"

Sam scoffed and turned to walk out. "No Dean, I was going to call them to throw you a bachelor party, what do you think?"

A pillow hitting him in the back of the head was his brother's answer.

Castiel, who had remained quiet, turned to face Dean. "You really should be more thankful towards your brother, Dean."

"Oh not you too, Cas. Come on, he's meddling in things he shouldn't be."

"He is trying to help you Dean, it is what family does. Would you not do the same for him were your roles reversed?"

"I- That's not-" Dean stammered. He looked into Castiel's eyes and swore that one day he wouldn't get distracted by their intense color. But today was not that day and he lost his train of thought.

He sighed in frustration. "I guess you're right. But I'm supposed to be taking care of him, not the other way around."

"Perhaps it's time you have someone take care of you instead, Dean." Castiel answered. His cell buzzed on his night-table. Cas took it and read it with a slight frown, climbed out of bed and lazily started to get dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"According to Anna, Michael wishes to speak with me."

Dean starfished out into Castiel's now vacant side of the bed. "So what am I supposed to do all day?" He heard Castiel chuckle and turned his head against the pillow to glare at him.

"Anna and Balthazar have a full day of activities planned for you, I am sure you will have plenty to do."

Dean bolted up into a sitting position on the bed. "What? No Cas, come on." He whined.

Cas finished getting dressed, now wearing a light grey shirt and loose fitting black slacks. He walked back towards Dean. "So dramatic so early in the morning, Dean. I am sure whatever my brother and sister have planned will be fun. It should be nice for you to spend a day out."

He was standing in front of Dean now, who was still on the bed. Dean leaned forward and buried his face in Cas' shirt. "I don't wanna." He mumbled.

"Come on now Cas, you can spend the night with your boyfriend-" came Balthazar from the room door. Anna elbowed him.

"Your _fiancée_. We get him for the day. Now go see Michael!" Anna said, beaming next to Balthazar.

Cas laughed. He placed his hand atop Dean's head and the other across the back of his shoulders. "I am sure you will survive." He whispered and went to leave the room.

"Hey Dean, I- Am I interrupting something?" Sam stood surprised at the door with his phone in hand, as three Novaks and his brother turned and looked at him.

Cas never stopped walking and just as he reached the door, he threw back at Dean, "Take Sam with you."

"Well you heard the man, go on and get dressed." Balthazar said to Sam and Anna just smiled some more.

Sam felt like he had just been thrown into a pit. "What did I just get forced into?"

(◡‿◡✿)

"You wanted to speak with me?" Castiel said. He walked up to where Michael was sitting on a chair, fishing on one of the smaller docks. "Since when do you fish, Michael?"

Michael shrugged. "Gabriel had bought me a full fishing kit some time ago. Said it was good for thinking. I never used it obviously and I don't even know where it was hidden away, but of course Gabriel managed to find it. This morning, he all but threw it at me as I was eating and sternly pointed at the dock." He shrugged again.

"I take it he believed you had some things to think about?" Castiel very well knew he shouldn't poke at a sleeping bear, so to speak. He knew well enough that Gabriel was looking out for him and trying to get Michael to come to terms with things.

Michael nodded, his sight never leaving the water.

"He said that I wasn't exactly welcoming to my brother who I had not seen or heard from for three years. Still, can you really blame me? I mean, it was a bit of a surprise to find out you're marrying the one person on this earth that you can't stand."

"Dean has his faults Michael, but he has earned the respect of many people, he is a hard worker and is a very kind and generous person when given the chance to get to know him."

"Yeah well, we heard otherwise. Anyway, point is I'm sorry I blew up at you yesterday. It wasn't a way to welcome a brother home." He turned his gaze back to the water.

Castiel put his hands in his pant pockets. He looked out at the water, doing the same as Michael. "Apology accepted then."

"There's one more thing that I've been thinking about while I was out here."

Castiel quietly sighed and looked at Michael once more. "Do not ruin the moment, Michael."

Michael gently set down the fishing rod, so not to disturb the water. He ran a hand through his hair. "Look Castiel, I meant it when I said you were always the good little brother. You always listened, did things and did them well, did as you were told despite this little rebellious phase you're going through-"

"Michael, I am a grown man, this is not laughable teenage rebellion, it is my life-"

"Regardless," Michael said with a dismissive hand, "lately it's been getting harder to run the family business. First Gabriel took off and sure he's back, but he's causing more harm than good. Balthazar is an aloof drunk. Anna is a drama queen who has the need for gossip. And Lucifer." He sighed in frustration. "Let's just say good help is getting harder to come by. I need someone loyal, smart and trustworthy to help out."

He stood up and took his fishing rod. He reeled it back in before casting out again, further.

It was hard to hear that his oldest brother was struggling so much here at home. Especially since he had indirectly played a part in it, but Castiel couldn't give in to the guilt.

"It is a shame, that you think so lowly of your brothers and sister. If you find fault in everything that they are as a family in business, perhaps it is you as their leader that is not doing his job."

Michael's head whipped around at him.

"Excuse me? As the _leader, _I am taking initiative to find solutions. I understand your life out in New York is all parties and fun with your boss, pardon me, fiancée," he spat, "but play time is over. You need to come back home where you have responsibilities-"

"I have responsibilities back in New York, Michael. Perhaps it is difficult for you to understand the concept of city life and work somewhere else other than here, since it is the only life you've ever known. And I am truly sorry that you cannot comprehend my life and my choices."

"Now you listen here-"

"No, my life makes me happy, Michael. Living in New York is wonderful. I work a job that I love and I am surrounded by good company like Dean and Sam, who respect me for my life and choices. Why would I want to stay here when all that will ever come from it is judgement on your part?"

Michael growled at Castiel and angrily turned back to the edge of the dock.

"If that makes you happy then I really have nothing more to say to you Castiel."

"Well then Michael, I do not regret to say that your apology is not accepted. But I truly hope that Gabriel was right and that you staying out here helps you think about all your problems. You clearly have a lot of them to work through." Castiel stormed away.

Michael looked at the water and realized all the fish had gone. "You scared away all the fish!" He hollered after Castiel's retreating form.

"Indeed, even the fish do not care about your problems." He grumbled to himself.

Castiel hoped that Dean was having a better day than he was.

(◡‿◡✿)

"So where are you bringing us?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Balthazar said cheekily as the four of them clambered into the boat to head into town.

Sam and Dean sat on either side of Anna.

"So, I'm sorry I walked in on you in the bathroom last night." Sam offered.

Dean leaned forward and blinked, giving his brother a really confused face.

Sam sputtered. "She was brushing her teeth! Oh my god, Dean!"

Anna laughed. "No no it's ok. Sorry I slammed the door in your face. Someone, and by that I mean _Gabriel,_ thought it would be funny to replace the toothpaste with mint scented mayonnaise and the mouthwash with blue Kool-aid."

Sam and Dean screwed their noses up in disgust.

"Yeah I know," she said, "luckily I keep a spare tube of toothpaste hidden in a sha-" She looked at Balthazar accusingly. "Hidden in something that I will not reveal the name or whereabouts of. There might be spies on this boat."

Balthazar turned and winked at her.

Once they docked and got to town, the brothers were led to a small little building.

"Now, I know our little town is probably a lot different than New York, but we have some party places of our own." Anna said, walking excitedly in front of them.

"Indeed, although I shall be at the bar." Balthazar said as they walked in. "I don't need to be mentally scarred again." And with that he took off.

Dean, Sam and Anna all sat down at a table. The place seemed to be some kind of dinner theater, considering there was a stage at the back, not too far from them.

As they were ordering, a familiar face popped in.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Amelia!" Anna said. She stood up and hugged her. Sam and Dean smiled and said hi.

"So, you brought them for the show?" She asked excitedly.

Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks.

"Oh absolutely!" She turned back to them. "Can't have you boys visiting Sitka and not see the best show we've got to offer!"

Anna and Amelia clinked their drinks and giggled as the lights started to dim. Dean clutched his beer like he was afraid someone would steal it and Sam tried to sink a little lower in his seat.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together and get ready for the best show in Sitka."_ Came a voice on the speaker as club music started to play, louder by the second. Though Dean didn't really hear it considering all the women in the place started to scream uncontrollably. He felt like he was at a Bon Jovi concert.

The curtain on the stage lifted and once Dean saw what was there, he actually _wished_ he was at a Bon Jovi concert.

On the stage stood about four or five male pole dancers… or strippers… Dean wasn't sure. Worst of all was that, in the middle of the group, stood Gabriel wearing nothing but a tiny pair of sparkly gold shorts.

One of Dean's hands flew up to cover his eyes. The other went to cover Sam's, who was already burying his face in his own hands.

"_Oh my god."_

The crowd was going crazy. Some women were flinging their panties as the guys on stage started to dance around, one or two going to poles, another dancing around the edge of the stage.

"Over here over he- No, not you Gabriel!" Anna paused and then laughed out loud. "Sure, go for it! Here!" Dean cracked open an eye and peered through his fingers. He saw Anna pass some money to Gabriel and then she hollered at one of the guys to come over, waving money in the air at him now.

He half dove for her, struggling with her to put her arm down. As he was fending her off, Amelia who was right next to her, took the money and stood up.

"He's getting married, he's getting married!" She shouted and it just made the guy come faster. This one was wearing a red mankini. Dean internally screamed.

"Anna, Amelia, _no, come on! _Cas would be pissed-"

"Cas would laugh, now go on!" They pushed him out of his seat as the stage guy -Dean really didn't know what to call him- took his arm and brought him to the stage.

He was led up the stairs to a set of two chairs that were back to back. He was about to ask what the second chair was for when he saw Sam, looking like a moose caught in headlights and terrified for his life, being led up the stairs… by Gabriel.

They both went in front of the chairs and looked at each other for two seconds, horrified, before they were both spun around and forced to sit.

"Ladies, ladies." Gabriel said. "These boys are all the way from New York!" He pointed to Dean. "That there's Dean, he just got engaged to my baby brother!" The crowd went crazy. "And this is his brother, Sam, who's a boring lawyer! So how about we show them a little fun and put on a good show, yeah?"

Dean thought it was impossible that the crowd get any louder, but they proved him wrong.

Gabriel put down his mic and pointed to the DJ. A club mix with a heavy beat and thrumming bass starting to play out and the guys moved about.

At first it was all about a group show, shoving their crotches at the audience and then their asses at Dean and Sam.

It got worse though when mankini man strutted towards Dean and Gabriel went to Sam. It was playful at first with no touching, they both just danced around the Winchesters. Dean the whole time was glaring at Anna and smiles nervously at mankini man whenever he got closer.

Gabriel made the first move to make the show a little more… interesting. He sat right on Sam's lap facing him and faced the crowd. He winked as he slowly slid himself up and then back down Sam's body. Sam was pretty sure a girl fainted in the crowd.

"Sam." Gabriel got his attention, still moving slowly. "Look kiddo, it's all for show so don't take it personally. Just let me know when to stop, alright?" He looked at Sam and for the first time he looked completely serious.

Sam chuckled nervously, not even sure what the hell was going on, or what trauma Dean was going through. Then he figured… to hell with it. "Just put on a good show Gabe."

He smiled. "That's the spirit."

Meanwhile, Dean's dancer continued to dance around him. Much to Dean's discomfort, he slung a leg up onto the chair and thrust his crotch right into Dean's face, who tried not to look.

Both brothers then got an ass thrust towards them… a little too close for comfort.

"Smack him, Dean! Give him what he wants Sam!" Anna and Amelia cheered from the front of the stage.

"No, really, I'm good. I'm good." Dean pleaded but the girls got the rest of the place to chant with them and he really had no choice. Reaching out hesitantly, he quickly tapped the guy on the ass and the place went nuts.

Sam on the other hand, slapped Gabriel on the ass maybe a little harder than he intended to. Gabriel turned and smiled at the crowd and then back to Sam. He leaned in precariously close. "Like it rough, don't you Sammy?"

Sam just gaped.

Gabriel grinned devilishly and then egged the crowd on with mankini man. They both turned back and took Sam and Dean by the hand for one final bow.

Dean and Sam, with high flushes, practically ran off the stage, the women around them applauding. Sam bolted to the bar to hang out with Balthazar and Dean excused himself to get some much needed fresh air.

He took in a deep breath. The air was much cleaner up here than it was in New York. There was a smell of pine in it rather than pollution.

The door behind him opened and he startled, spilling his beer.

"Sorry, sorry!" Amelia said shyly.

He chuckled. "That's alright, just surprised me."

"So, Sitka party life a little too intense for you?" She joked and nudged his arm. They both laughed and Dean looked down, a little embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Uh yeah, just a little. I know I come from New York but I'm not a big party person but, yeah it was pretty fun. Thanks." He genuinely smiled at her. "Ever been to New York?"

She shook her head. "No, haven't really travelled much. It was always Cas' dream to go and experience new ways of life, do his own thing."

"Ah, right. So uh, how long were you two a thing?"

She smiled and looked out at the lake. "Well, we were really good friends and we started dating in high school. We continued into college and we kind of found ourselves you know? Truly became who we were meant to be. And one night we were talking about our future and at the time I thought he was just scared of the commitment or that he was leaving me for someone else…"

"What was it?"

"Thankfully neither of the two! That night he came out to me and he apologized profusely for making me stay with him all those years when he couldn't promise a future for us. But honestly? I wouldn't have changed a thing and I don't regret all those years we were together. He trusted me enough to tell me that." She looked over at Dean who looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath of air. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine just-" _I've been working with Cas for three years and he never told me he was gay._ Suddenly Dean felt a hundred times more guilty about forcing this whole engagement on Castiel. "-I just really needed some air. Got a little too hot in there, am I right?" He chuckled nervously.

Amelia didn't suspect anything and just laughed along with him. "How right you are. Anyway, Cas is a great guy and I'm sure you are too. You're both pretty lucky."

The door swung open again and a slightly drunk Anna came through.

"Amelia, come on, the boys are doing a new dance!" She giggled and tripped back inside.

"Sounds like their wrapping things up! I'll see you later Dean." She walked inside and Dean heard her cheering until the door closed off the sound again, leaving him in the silence outside.

Dean turned back and leaned against the railing. He buried his head in his hands.

"I am so completely screwed."

Dean hoped that Cas was having a better day than he was.

(◡‿◡✿)

Gabriel grabbed a ride back with them when they left town early in the afternoon. He smirked over at Sam who flushed slightly but just rolled his eyes.

Dean chatted, or tried to, with a drunk Anna for a bit and then just took in the scenery around him. They were all pretty wiped and everyone just wanted to go home and relax for a couple of hours.

Balthazar pulled the boat up to the dock and Sam stayed back to help him tie the ropes. Anna stumbled her way up the hill towards the house. Dean was well on his way following her when Gabriel spoke from behind him.

"Ah shit."

He turned around and looked at Gabriel. "What?"

He pointed up the hill at a little path to a fenced off patch of garden. Just inside you could see Castiel walking around with a mosquito net hat.

"Something must've happened with Michael. God dammit. Come on, let's get inside, give him some space."

Balthazar and Sam caught up and helped Anna into the house. Gabriel was the first however and all but kicked the front door down. Dean follow suit keeping a little distance.

Gabriel stormed right into the living room where Michael was watching a fishing show. He promptly turned it off.

"I'm trying to learn how to fish here, so I can put that fishing kit to use!"

"Yeah, well you can watch it later. Now tell me what the hell happened."

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel laughed at him. "I mean, why is Castiel out there tending to his bees? He only goes there when he needs space and time to simmer down, everybody knows that!"

Michael looked offended. "And why would you think I played a part in that?"

"Oh please, everyone else in this family is happy to have him back. You're the one causing all the trouble!" Gabriel argued. Balthazar came into the room.

"You really have been nothing but a prick since he got here, Michael."

Dean popped his head in. "I'm gonna go shower. Thanks for today, it was lots of fun."

"Anytime Deano!" Gabriel answered happily.

Dean stopped on the stairs to keep listening in.

"Dammit Michael, for once in your life, could you not be a great big bag of dicks? You may not like the fact that Cas has his own life and you may not like it that he's with Dean. But you need to grow a pair and suck it up. They're getting married for crying out loud!"

Michael had his arms crossed and sighed in frustration. "Fine, what do you want me to do about it then?"

"I don't know, but you are going to make this right, mark my words." Gabriel threatened.


	6. Naked Encounters

Dean padded into the bathroom in his room and turned the shower on.

His reflection stared back at him in the mirror and he propped himself on his elbows. He let his head drop into his hands.

"Only you could get yourself into a mess like this." He said to his reflection. He stripped himself of his clothes, throwing them into the hamper just outside the bathroom and stepping into the hot stream of water.

He sighed as the water ran along his skin, his shoulders and his back, that carried so much tension.

"Dean Winchester," he said to himself, blindly reaching for a shampoo bottle. "The successful editor in chief, who forced an engagement on his male assistant of three years." He poured some out and realized it was actually Castiel's shampoo. "Who blatantly lied to an agent of the law." He scrubbed his hair. "Who had to meet and actually start to _like_ said assistant's family." He put his head under the showerhead. "And who just found out that the very same assistant is, in actual fact, gay." He thumped his head on the cold tile of the shower. "Just my luck."

After a few calming breaths and a revaluation of his life and his choices, Dean turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and belatedly realized he had forgotten to get a towel. He had been so consumed in his own thoughts he even forgot a change of clothes.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

He sighed in annoyance. He spun around the bathroom for a while, wondering what he could do. Taking off the shower curtain and wearing that wasn't ideal. He wasn't seriously considering wrapping himself in toilet paper, though it did cross his mind.

He'd have to keep looking, because he was very aware that there was a house full of people that could just walk in at any time.

Castiel crept slowly into the house, trying to not run into anyone on his way to the shower. He walked into the room he was sharing with Gabriel and Balthazar, only to hear the shower already running. He didn't need to ask who it was since he could hear Balthazar singing a Celine Dion song through the closed door.

He took out clean clothes and went over to Dean and Sam's room. He was sure their shower would be free.

Luckily, Castiel didn't run into anyone on the way down the hall either. When he got into the other room, it was thankfully quiet and void of any family members.

He placed his clothes on the bed and went outside onto the balcony, relishing in the fresh air and the coolness that the shade provided. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. After he made sure the coast was clear, Cas started stripping down.

Being angry and then going to tend to his bees under the beating sun had made him sweat. He was practically peeling his clothes off and was looking forward to being able to hop into a shower.

Dean creaked open the bathroom door. He could see the closet door with the towels from where he stood, just a few meters away. He couldn't hear anything, so he crept out, quickly tip toeing his way towards the linen closet.

He risked a glance back towards the door in his haste and smacked right into something- some_one._

In his surprise, Cas grabbed onto Dean but was already well on his way to falling. He fell backwards with a squawk, his back hitting the floor with a loud thud. Dean, thrown off balance and slipping on the floor, would have fallen flat on his face if Castiel had not already been on the floor to cushion his fall.

Castiel grunted and his back arched up in pain as Dean gracelessly fell on him. Dean's elbows almost bent the opposite way as he had thrown his arms out to break his fall, but instead his hands slipped on the floor and fell on either side of Cas' head.

They both gasped for a half a second, their minds trying to process what was going on. They both froze, however, when they squirmed in pain and realized just how little clothing they each had on –or rather the lack of clothing completely.

Dean looked up and his eyes met those of a perplexed Castiel.

They both screamed.

"_Why are you naked?!"_

"_Why are you wet?!"_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Get off, get off!"_

"_Don't look at me!"_

"_Cover yourself, oh god I can see everything!"_

They both thrashed around trying to get off of each other. It hadn't helped that Dean was still soaking wet from the shower and Cas was still drenched in sweat. Their limbs slipped and slid against each other and on the wet floor, making them unable to gain any purchase whatsoever.

When they were finally free of each other, Dean quickly covered himself with a stray towel that was on the floor. Cas rolled and half ran, half fell towards the bed and quickly ripped the top blanket off and draped it over himself. His arm flung out onto the bed to steady himself and he collapsed back onto the floor.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" Dean hissed, out of breath and a mess of limbs on the floor as well.

"My shower was occupied and I didn't hear anything when I came in! What were you doing in the bathroom so quietly, staring at your own reflection?" Cas retorted, his head falling onto the bed and panting for breath himself.

"You're hilarious."

"Yes I know, I try." Castiel deadpanned.

Dean ran his spare hand over his face. "I have seen enough bare Novak skin for one day." He mumbled.

Castiel frowned at the ceiling. "What?"

"Cas, are you in here? What happened with Micha- _Oh god!"_ Anna stopped in the doorway and shrieked. Dean and Cas' heads whipped around and looked at her with surprised faces. They looked back at each other and it dawned on them what this must look like to her.

Both of them on the floor, barely covered, flushed from embarrassment, _wet-_

"No no no! It's not- It's not what you think!" Dean stuttered at the same time Castiel said, "Anna, this isn't what it looks like-"

"Oh my god that means it's_ exactly what it looks like!" _She shrieked again, her hands now covering her eyes.

They heard footsteps quickly thudding down the hall. "Anna! What's wrong?" Balthazar stopped right next to her, clothes sopping wet from his own shower. He took a look inside the room. "Well, this wasn't what I was expecting, I'll tell you that."

Anna's horrified, "I can't _unsee_ something like this!" brought Sam to the door, sounding worried.

"What's all the commotion- _Oh my god!"_ Sam turned right around, taking off down the hall screaming something about needing to wash his eyes out with bleach. Balthazar ushered a deliriously whining Anna downstairs to calm her down.

"I hate my life." Dean groaned, burying his face in his hands.

(◡‿◡✿)

Dean and Castiel hurriedly got dressed while avoiding each other. They almost accidentally bumped into each other again in the hall on their way downstairs. When they got into the living room area, Dean left it to Castiel to explain the whole thing.

Which was a huge mistake, since Castiel believed that saying "it was just a misunderstanding" was enough of an explanation.

Balthazar looked amused and Anna stuck her fingers in her ears and rocked back and forth. Even Lucifer came in to hear what was going on and was smirking from the doorframe he was leaning against.

Sam wouldn't look Dean in the eye for hours.

(◡‿◡✿)

Sam went and got his laptop and cellphone from his room. He wanted to get in, get his stuff, and get out, in case Dean and Cas wanted to… Well he didn't need to walk in on that _again, misunderstanding or not._

He went and sat outside on a swing bench in the yard. His laptop was propped on his lap and he quickly started to type away. He answered emails and sent a few of his own, seeing if he could pull any favors to get help with Dean's situation.

"Your brother in some sort of trouble?" Someone said behind him.

Sam snapped the laptop shut and jumped right off the bench in surprise. "Wha- What?"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at him. "I was just passing by and saw your brother's name and 'let me know if you can help' in an email. So is he in some kind of trouble with the law?" His eyes narrowed.

Sam was slowly taking a few steps back and hoped that it wasn't obvious he was going to make a run for it.

"Because you know," Lucifer continued, "if he is, don't you think that's something the family of his fiancée should know about?" He walked around the bench and matched Sam's pace.

"Oh uh- Just a couple of speeding tickets, that's all. He's letting them pile up and I'm technically not allowed to do anything about them…"

"Are you sure? With lawyers for friends, that doesn't really sound like something all that pressing." Lucifer's voice took on an accusatory tone.

And there was Sam, who backed away, stuttering like a moron because a creepy, short guy was intimidating him. He took a deep breath and stopped moving. Sam Winchester did not get intimidated.

"I like to get things done sooner than later, alright? I have lots of work to do and I'd rather get the petty things out of the way first. If it's to help my brother, then it's always pressing." He finished, levelling Lucifer's stare.

Lucifer laughed which unnerved Sam a little. "I like you Sam. Strong minded and you stand up to people. Good qualities to have, if I do say so myself."

"Um, thanks. Well, I'm done my work, I think I'll head back inside. Bye." Sam turned and wanted to run but fully knew he couldn't just take off.

"It's getting a bit chilly, I think I'll head in as well. Mind if I join you?"

Sam could hear the smile in his voice. He closed his eyes, willing his anger to simmer down. He knew that Lucifer knew Sam was too polite to openly yell at him or get away from him. He was cornered, really.

"Sure, I guess."

Sam pretended like his phone vibrated to have reason to pull it out of his pocket. He was about to text Dean an SOS when he saw… Gabriel's number? When did that get there?

Dean would surely be a little off-put by Lucifer as well, so Sam figured it was a safer bet to go to Gabriel.

He opened a text and quickly typed out '_SOS big bro 2 creeping'_ and sent it.

"Popular guy, I see." Lucifer said, peering over Sam's shoulder.

Sam immediately dropped his phone back in his pocket, praying that Gabriel would answer. "In my line of work, there's no such thing as true time off." He shrugged. It was true enough anyway.

They got inside the house and Gabriel still hadn't answered his text. Sam decided to go and take refuge in the room but he still needed to come up with a reason to go there. Worst of all he needed an alternate reason in case there was no one in the room.

Thankfully, just as they were about to hit the stairs, Michael called Lucifer for a 'quick word'. Sam didn't even care if it was impolite; he took the stairs two at a time and when he was out of sight, practically bolted down the hall. He passed right by his old room, Castiel opening the door to see who was running around.

"Hello Sam, where are you-"

"Hey Cas, can't talk, bye!"

He was so close to the door when he heard Lucifer's feet slowly thudding up the stairs. Sam reached the door but it opened just before he could reach for it.

"Who in the name of hell is running aroun- Oh, heya Sammy. What-"

"No time, let me in!" Sam saw the top of Lucifer's head at the stairs and ducked inside, pushing Gabriel over a little. "Close the door, close the door!" He hissed quietly, violently motioning for Gabriel to shut it.

He did as he was told and then turned to Sam.

"Um." Gabriel said, not really knowing what to ask.

Sam ran a hand jerkily through his hair and rounded on him. "Why didn't you answer my text? I have never needed a getaway plan so badly."

Gabriel gestured to himself. Only then did Sam notice that his hair was dripping wet and all Gabriel was wearing was a towel wrapped a little too low on his hips.

"Eyes up here, kiddo."

Sam's eyes snapped up. "What? Oh sorry, yeah, guess you were in the shower."

They heard voices from the hall and both pressed their ears up against the door. They faintly heard Castiel asking someone –Lucifer- something. They weren't sure what, but it just sounded like small talk. Sam was sure Lucifer would come walking down towards this room soon enough.

"Shit, we can't let him in here." Sam said, backing away but staring at the door.

"Ooookay," Gabriel dragged out, "what do you propose we do? I mean, I could just say you're puking in the bathroom and I have to hold your hair back." He grinned impishly.

Sam gave him a dirty look. "Ha ha, so funny I forgot to laugh." He deadpanned.

A knock at the door startled them both.

"Sam?" It was Castiel's voice. He figured it was safe to open the door, but just before he could touch the doorknob, Cas continued. "Lucifer said he lost you while he was speaking with Michael."

"We were having such a delightful conversation Sam, weren't we?" Came Lucifer's voice.

Gabriel looked over at Sam and his expression said _oh shit_. He went to open the door but Sam flung his back against it, arms spread wide, refusing to let the door be opened.

"Is… is everything alright in there, Sam?" Castiel said a little worriedly. Gabriel put one hand over Sam's mouth to make sure he didn't say anything. Sam made a loud noise of protest.

"He's a little busy at the moment, Cas, Luci." Gabriel said through the door, all the while holding a staring contest with Sam.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked, sounding confused. "I- I hadn't realized you were in there- Are you- Is Sam-" There was a beat of silence and Gabriel waited expectantly.

Sam squirmed in Gabriel's hold, hitting his funny bone against the door by accident and groaning in pain.

"Oh my god." Gabriel hissed lowly at him. He quickly ushered Sam into the bathroom and then went to open the door.

"Um-" Castiel started at the same time that Lucifer growled, "Gabriel."

He swung the door open and smiled at Castiel and Lucifer. Cas looked beyond uncomfortable and Lucifer just looked pissed off.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" He realized, as an afterthought, that he was still only in a towel.

"Gabriel, it _hurts, _I need some ice or something." Came Sam's muffled voice from the bathroom. Gabriel mentally cursed Sam. The kid just couldn't keep quiet.

Castiel gaped and openly stared with raised eyebrows. His gaze flicked from Gabriel to the bathroom, back to Gabriel. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I do not want to know. I do not care and I am leaving." He turned on his heel and took off.

He turned back to Lucifer. "So… what do you want?"

"Apparently the same thing as you." Lucifer said matter-o-factly and none too happily.

"No way, you're craving a French vanilla milkshake with extra sprinkles too? I didn't know you had a sweet tooth." Gabriel said, playing dumb.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and stalked off.

Gabriel walked over to the bathroom and opened to door. One of Sam's hand was holding the area where he hit his arm, the other was holding something.

"Um. Do I want to know why you have chocolate sauce _in the bathroom?"_ He asked a little incredulously.

"Wanna find out?" Gabriel said and wagged his eyebrows. He got shoved out of the bathroom. "Ah Sammy, you are in way over your head."

"Shut up and go get me a drink."

(◡‿◡✿)

The skies went from blue to pink to purple as day turned into night. Family members turned in and said their goodnights here and there.

Dean had replaced the blanket on the bed that Castiel had ripped off earlier. Now they both lay with their backs facing each other, staring off into space.

After what felt like hours of silence, Dean cleared his throat. "So. What happened with Michael while I was out?" He asked.

"I do not wish to speak about it, Dean." Came the gravelly response.

"You sure because it seemed like-"

"I said no, Dean. Goodnight."

Dean sighed and silence fell upon the room once more.

"I love pie." Dean said quietly, almost to himself.

Castiel frowned and blinked. "What?"

"Pie. It's my favorite food. I never bring it to work 'cause I don't think anyone would appreciate me devouring the whole thing in front of them. I'd look like a pig. But I always eat it at home."

Castiel didn't know where this was coming from but went with it anyway.

"That is quite interesting."

"I guess." After a moment, Dean plucked up the courage to say more. "My first concert was REO Speedwagon. Couldn't stop singing for months after it."

"I am not familiar with that group." Castiel said, turning onto his back and looking at the ceiling.

"What? Really?" Dean rolled onto his back too in surprise. "Not even 'I Can't Fight This Feeling'?" When Castiel answered 'no', Dean started to hum, which led to singing.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show."_

Castiel had rolled onto his other side now, staring at Dean with wide eyes. Dean continued humming for a while, completely immersed in the song and then finishing with a chuckle.

"You have a gifted voice, Dean." Castiel said in awe.

Dean just laughed again. They were quiet for a few moments, but it was comfortable silence now and Dean liked that a lot more than the awkward silence before.

He stared up at the ceiling again and whispered to the room in general. "My uh, Dad wasn't around much, when I was a kid." He started. "He didn't even come home for Christmas once. Sam was 8 at the time and had gotten our dad this amulet."

Dean pulled it out from under his shirt and Cas looked at it in wonder. He didn't dare say anything, in case Dean closed up and stopped talking.

"But of course, he wasn't around but it was still special to Sam. He told me that he wanted me to have it instead and after a bit of protest I finally accepted it. I've been wearing it since." Dean shrugged, tucking it back under his shirt.

"As for tattoos-"

"Wings." Castiel blurted out without meaning to.

Dean turned his head and looked at him disbelievingly. "Yeah, angel wings. How'd you know?"

Castiel blushed. "I had seen it earlier today when we um- _ran into each other."_

"Oh," Dean said, blushing too. "Well, when I was a kid, every night when my mom tucked me in to bed, she used to tell me angels were watching over me." He explained. "I believed it, gave me hope and made me feel safe, you know? Like I was being protected." He swallowed audibly, trying to will himself to continue. "When she… When she died, I felt like I'd been lied to. I mean, if angels were watching over me, why didn't they watch over her too? I loved her so much, taking her from me didn't seem like I was being protected. I felt betrayed." He chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his head.

Castiel didn't dare say a word, just continued to stare at the side of Dean's face as Dean frowned at the ceiling, recalling the memory.

"I stopped believing in that kind of crap that night and it wasn't until Sam started getting smart that I reconsidered it. He started saying it too and it scared me. He was too young to remember her and I never told him about it. You know, I'm telling you," he looked at Cas, "I always knew that kid was going to be too smart for his own good." He laughed and then seemed to sober. Dean stared at the ceiling once again and stayed quiet for a bit before continuing.

"Our dad was too drunk to care about us, so if Sammy ever had a bad dream he'd come to me and I'd protect him. And he would just turn to me saying thanks and then mumble all sleepily that… angels were protecting me, like I was protecting him."

"When I was fourteen, I got a tattoo of an angel wing. Course it wasn't the brightest idea I'd had but I don't regret it. Anyway, my dad died a few months ago, which is when the tattoo place called about my appointment. The call you answered. I got the second wing tattooed next to the first, my dad next to my mom. I decided to add the halo because even after all this shit, all this pain and all the people that have been taken from Sammy and I, I still believe that stupid angel thing. A stupid saying I should've stopped believing in when I was a kid."

"Dean, it's not stupid." Castiel said softly and reached for Dean's shoulder. "Dean." He placed his hand there and it made Dean look at him. Castiel's heart clenched. The story was touching but the look of pure, open and raw emotion that showed on Dean's face was overwhelming.

Dean turned to him, so that they were face to face now. They stared at each other for a while when Dean broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

Castiel frowned. "Tell you what, Dean?"

"That you're… you know, gay." He winced at how blunt that sounded. "Amelia told me earlier when we were out."

"It's never been a secret Dean. I just… don't flaunt it, I suppose. Why, does that change your opinion of me?" He asked, a little worried.

"No no! No, Cas, of course not. I wouldn't want you to change, ever, ok? Just… well now I feel like an even bigger dick for forcing this marriage thing on you."

Cas laughed. "I will admit it was a surprise and not exactly what I ever expected, but it's alright. Also, do not take this the wrong way, but you are quite an attractive man, Dean. So it is not all that unbearable."

"Oh really?" Dean smirked "Sneaking peaks at me, is that why you're always so distracted at work?"

Cas squinted his eyes at him. "No, but it is why Jo is."

Dean gaped. "No way, Cas. Jo, really? Nah, get out." Castiel affirmed this and they both laughed.

Cas told Dean to rollover and when Dean refused to be the little spoon, Cas reminded him that, "You said next time, I could be the big spoon" and had grumpily turned over.

"Goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

Just as sleep was about to pull Dean under, Castiel mumbled one last thing.

"Oh, and I think your brother is sleeping with Gabriel."

Dean's eyes flew open. "_Excuse me?"_

(◡‿◡✿)

Who knew that Sam Winchester was a light weight?

Gabriel certainly hadn't known and at the time, the shots had seemed like an alright idea. Now, however, they seemed like the _best idea ever._

"So what's the deal with Cas and Michael?" Sam slurred. He still really hadn't moved from the bathroom and was sitting on the floor in the doorway to it.

"Boring stuff." Gabriel shrugged. He was a little buzzed and had certainly drank more than Sam. But he stopped when he saw how far gone Sam was. One of them had to be responsible. Well, responsible-_ish._

Sam pouted. "Come on, you said you'd tell me."

Gabriel gave Sam the simplest, shortest and in his opinion, most coherent explanation of Michael and Castiel's relationship.

"Oh man," Sam said, "that blows. Michael sounds like a dick."

"Why do I feel like you don't like anyone in this family besides Castiel?" Gabriel joked.

Sam gaped at him. "No way, I like you guys a lot! Anna's pretty sweet and Balt- Barth- Balthazar, he's pretty cool too."

"And what about me?" Gabriel questioned like a persistent five year old.

"You." Sam put his hand on his shoulder. "You, are my favorite. Yup." He laughed and leaned back against the doorframe, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Gabriel rolled his eyes but smiled at Sam fondly. "Come on, let's get you up Samsquatch."

Sam laughed. "That's a good one!" He barely helped Gabriel get him into a standing position. "Are we going to bed? I'm not in my pyjamas." He said, pouting again.

He slouched a little more, making it even harder for Gabriel to hold him upright. There must have been a greater force in the universe getting back at Gabriel, making a short man like himself hold up a giant alone.

"Well I can't carry you all the way to the other room, just sleep in these clothes."

"No way, pyjamas or nothing." Sam shook his head like a stubborn child. Gabriel's mouth dropped open. Sam was really, _really,_ drunk.

"If I give you my pyjamas, is that ok?" He asked.

Sam seemed pensive for a moment before shrugging and saying 'sure'.

Gabriel sat Sam down on the bed and fished out a pair of pyjamas that he never really wore, considering they were too big. And the fact that they were red plaid and that so wasn't his style.

"Here." He threw them at Sam who grinned wickedly at Gabriel.

"I need help putting them on."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Helping Sam was a real struggle. All Sam did was squirm way too much, tickled Gabriel and even groped him accidentally. Though he apologized, the cheeky grin on his face said otherwise.

Finally, _finally,_ Gabriel managed to get him dressed and in the bed. He stumbled his own way back to the mini fridge where he stored the alcohol and pulled out two bottles of water.

"Here, drink these." Gabriel poked at Sam who grunted.

"No thanks."

Gabriel supressed a sigh. "Please Sammy, drink the water or you'll feel like death reincarnated tomorrow morning."

Sam caved and chugged both bottles of water, turning and curling up in the blankets when he was done.

Gabriel turned to go and sleep in Balth's bed –who was probably passed out from drinking somewhere. But before he made it three steps away, Sam bolted up and pulled his wrist.

"Sleep." He commanded.

"That's what I'm trying to go and do, kiddo."

"No, I mean come sleep here Gabe."

"You are way too far gone Sam and come a very hungover morning, you are going to flip."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever, just come on."

Gabriel gave up and slid into the bed. Sam sprawled half on him, mumbling that he 'smells like chocolate syrup' and snorted when he stated 'you're short'. Gabriel pet his hair and just told him to shut up and go to sleep. He was fast asleep in under a minute.

From the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw Sam's phone light up and read the text.

_2:14 a.m. from Dean:_

_I know about Gabriel and I am going to beat both your asses when I wake up tomorrow morning._

Gabriel had no idea what that meant, shrugged and clapped his lights off.


	7. Gotta Keep My Man Happy

Sam grumbled as the first rays of sunlight shone in his face. He screwed his eyes shut even tighter before hesitantly blinking one open.

The sun seemed to be right outside the window and purposely aiming all of it's powerful light in his eyes. He quickly rolled over, away from the offending light and found his face buried in something that smelled like mint.

He groaned, the movement having set something off in his stomach.

"I just washed this shirt so don't even think about hurling on it." Gabriel's smooth yet warning voice carried to him.

Sam peeked one eye open to see Gabriel slightly propped up on his own pillow with his eyes resting shut. He huffed, annoyed, the sound making Gabriel open an eye and glance at him sideways.

Gabriel grinned. "Morning, sunshine."

The result was Sam burying his face under the blankets by Gabriel's side.

"You don't have to yell."

"Ah yes, the predicted hangover effects. Not so tough in the morning after, are ya?"

Sam lifted up the blankets just enough to peek his eyes through and glare at Gabriel. Gabriel just laughed at him and made Sam hibernate back in his pile of blankets. Though Sam thought they felt more like fluffy clouds of warmth.

"You need anything to help?"

"Uh, an advil maybe?"

"Sure thing, anything else? Water, food, a haircut?"

Sam huffed out a laugh and then groaned as the action caused his stomach to shake. He felt a wave of nausea overcome him and bolted out of the bed, heading to the bathroom.

"If you needed the toilet, you could've just said so." Gabriel smirked. He padded over to the bathroom, swerving a little here and there, where Sam had launched himself and saw him kneeling over the toilet, retching.

Gabriel sighed and scrubbed a hand through his slicked back hair. He left to grab a few bottles of water and a couple of towels and went back to the bathroom.

"Here." He put a towel on the floor for Sam to sit on, one on the toilet seat to rest his head and he kept one handy, just in case. Gabriel then went to sit on the edge of the bathtub, right next to the toilet as Sam lurched forward to puke.

Gabriel tentatively reached out and moved his hair, holding it away from his face. His own face scrunched up in disgust and dismay, hearing the sounds of Sam vomit, coughing and trying to steady his breathing.

He handed him a water bottle that Sam took small sips from, before settling back on his towel-pillow to wait for another wave of nausea to pass.

They didn't know how long they stayed in there, Gabriel holding Sam's hair back and giving him water and Sam throwing up repeatedly. The taste of alcohol and yesterday's dinner didn't taste too good coming out.

There was a knock at the door but neither of them moved. Gabriel made sure Sam was alright before he even got up to go and answer it.

When he did, he was surprised and a little annoyed to find Lucifer standing there.

"Morning, Luci. What's up?"

"Good morning. Just stopped by to tell you Michael wants us all to meet up at Dean's room. Apparently you forced him into apologizing."

Gabriel puffed out his chest. "Damn right I did."

"Well, are you coming?" He asked, aggravated.

There was another sound of retching from within the room and both Gabriel and Lucifer turned their heads in the sound's direction.

"Gabriel, I think I just threw up something that _wasn't supposed to leave my body…" _Came Sam's distraught voice. Gabriel turned back to Lucifer, who was fuming.

"I'll be there in a sec, just gotta go hold Sammy's braids out of his face."

He didn't shut the door completely but enough to make it clear to Lucifer that he wasn't allowed in. Gabriel wasn't territorial of his room, he just _assumed_ that having Lucifer barge into the bathroom wouldn't exactly make Sam feel better.

When he got back into the bathroom, Sam's head was half hanging in the toilet bowl, his hair dishevelled and sticking to his forehead. He was a walking depiction of the word _hungover_.

Gabriel sat back down and used the spare towel to mop at Sam's face, brushing away the hair stuck there. He lifted Sam's head back onto the seat, so he wasn't at risk of drowning himself in a toilet, of all things.

"Look Sammy, not to rush you or anything, but we've gotta be somewhere soon."

Sam hiccupped and groaned but the nausea seemed to be fading… slightly.

"Could you bring me another bottle of water? I think I'll need it."

"Good idea."

"Oh and Gabe?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

Sam, looking sickly and like standing was the last thing he ever wanted to do, hesitated, before saying a quiet 'thanks'.

Gabriel just smiled softly. "Anytime."

Just before Gabriel was completely out of earshot, Sam called out to him again. "Could you… maybe bring a pair of sunglasses. I feel like the sun is going to burst through the window and sear my eyes out."

Gabriel's smile broke into an outright bark of laughter. "Sure thing, kiddo."

(◡‿◡✿)

Dean woke up feeling extremely well rested. He couldn't really remember the last night where he'd slept so soundly and so comfortably. He especially doesn't remember a time within the past ten years where's woken up feeling as if he's _actually gotten enough sleep._

He shifts a little, stretching his sleep stiff limbs when he feels a pair of arms squeeze a little tighter around his waist.

Frozen, Dean jogged his memory and remembered everything from the night before. Asking Castiel about his conversation with Michael. Telling Castiel about his secrets. About his tattoos.

He remembered reassuring Castiel that whether he liked men or women, it didn't change his opinion of him. He remembered Castiel demanding to spoon because Dean had stupidly promised.

_Ah, makes sense._

There was one more thing he was sure happened last night. Or that he was told. Maybe something he'd said? He mentally shrugged, not being bothered to remember at the moment.

Dean closed his eyes to block out the morning sun, the light making red and orange patterns across the inside of his eyelids. He hummed a sound of contentment at how peaceful everything seemed to be.

Everything _was_ peaceful, that is, until half of Castiel's family decided to knock on the door, demanding entrance.

"Rise and shine, lovebirds!" That was, unmistakably, Balthazar.

A grumble of 'behave yourself' followed. That sounded like Michael.

Castiel's eyes shot open. His first reaction was to hold on to something –Dean, he realized belatedly- which was the closest thing to him. His mind hadn't processed and he squawked, unsure of how he got in that position, of _spooning Dean_ and jolted away from him onto the floor in a heap.

He hissed in pain as Dean shot up from the bed as well, peering over the side of the bed.

"Jesus Cas, what's the matter with you?" Dean whispered, confused.

Castiel glared at him and grumbled, fighting his way back up and into bed.

Dean leaned back, making room but stopped short at the sight of Castiel, kneeling on the bed on all fours, lifting back the covers.

His hair was all out of sorts, pointing this way and that. His lips parted as he tried to regain his composure, even though his eyes –his _eyes-_ were wide and wild and incredibly blue in their startled state.

Castiel, after a moment, stopped and stared at Dean back. "What?" He asked simply.

Dean's mouth just hung slightly open, unable to form a sound.

Another hasty knock sounded at the door, startling them both again.

"You literally have less than twenty seconds to be decent but rest assured, I will not be kept waiting and will come in regardless. I have seen my fair share of-"

"_Balthazar." _Michael admonished.

"Fifteen seconds."

Dean acted before he thought anything through. He half picked Castiel up, he didn't exactly pay attention as to _where_ he was grabbing, and slipped him under the covers. He slung Cas' arm over his head as Dean wrapped himself around Castiel not unlike an octopus might have.

Castiel probably still looked like a startled kitten in the night, but Dean feigned tiredness and pretended he was woken up by the knocking.

Michael, Balthazar and Anna walked in. Michael looked extremely uncomfortable, like being in the room was the last place he wanted to be. Balthazar just looked cheekily at Castiel with some freaky, knowing brother look. And Anna occupied herself in setting down a breakfast tray of food.

"So, I was thinking-" Michael started, clearing his throat.

"Wow, just going to jump right into it, aren't you?" Balthazar commented. It earned him a glare.

"I can't exactly wait for our brothers who like to take their sweet time in the morning." Michael took a calming breath before continuing and turned back to Dean and Castiel. "Gabriel was right, in the fact that I was not most welcoming. And he was right when suggesting that I should apologize."

Castiel blinked at him, tilting his head to the side and squinted, uncomprehending. "You came into my room to inform me that, though it rarely happens, you agreed with Gabriel about something?"

Anna laughed but quickly shut her mouth when Michael glared at her.

"No, Castiel, I came into your room to try and do him one better. I discussed it with Lucifer-"

"Although did he _really_ have a say in the matter?" Balthazar muttered, the comment going unnoticed.

"-And we agreed that we would like you two to get married here. Tomorrow."

Dean sat up a little –a lot- at that. "T-tomorrow? But isn't it Lucifer's birthday? We wouldn't want to impose or-"

Michael held up a hand and Dean stuttered. "Nonsense. Lucifer is never one to fully enjoy family parties and just ends up making a nuisance of himself even at his own birthday. A wedding would be… delightful." He said with a tight voice.

No one in the room said anything. Dean stared worriedly at Castiel, who stared at Michael quizzically. Anna and Balthazar just gaped at each other with raised eyebrows and surprised expressions.

As if by some fate, that totally hates Dean, by the way, Gabriel and Sam waltzed in. Gabriel looked slightly less sunshine and rainbows than usual and Sam looked like he'd been hit by a train. Twice.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean blurted, breaking everyone out of there stilled surprised.

"I might've drank a lot." Sam said, screwing up his face as if the sound of his own voice hurt his ears.

"Drinks like a fish." Gabriel huffed and it all came back to Dean.

There _had _been something else last night. Just before he fell asleep, he remembers now. Castiel had murmured something sleepily right to him and he had texted-

"_You."_ He pointed threateningly at Gabriel. "If you got him drunk and took advantage of him in _any way-"_

"Woah woah." Gabriel raised his hands in defense. "I don't know who peed in your cheerios Dean-o, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do. Mind telling me when you two started _sleeping together?"_

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed. "Um, the first night you got here?"

"_What?!"_ Dean shrieked, not even realizing that Michael, Balthazar, Castiel and Sam were all still in the room as well.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously. You kicked him out of his own room. He stopped by ours but Balthazar was in his and I mean, I was going to sleep on the floor but-"

"I don't mean sleeping together I mean _sleeping together._" Dean punctuated the words. "Cas, you said-"

"Yeah Cassie, do tell."

Castiel looked on with wide eyes. "The other day when I was looking for Sam, I had seen him go into your room. I hadn't known you were in there as well but then I heard your voice. And then I heard- And you said Sam was occupied- And there was a noise against the door- But then you weren't wearing-"

"Oh for the love of god, please stop!" Dean winced, fighting the urge to cover his ears and sing loudly to block out what he was hearing.

"So let me get this straight." Gabriel said, putting his hands up in the air to halt any other conversation. "You think that you're brother and myself are engaged in some wild, kinky sexapades?"

Anna made a mortified sound off to the side. "_Not them too, oh god."_

Balthazar tutted.

"Because let it be known that while that is _not_ happening, I am one, not opposed to changing that and two, not about to go and tell people that they're wrong-"

"Gabriel, stop, oh my g- _Oh my god." _Sam said, before bolting for the door and down the hall. Gabriel realized he was going to puke again.

"Shit." He said, before taking off after him.

"Well then," Michael clapped his hands together, "we all have a lot to do in preparation. Do enjoy your breakfast, Anna made it herself." He gave a curt nod and fled from the room.

Balthazar gave a low whistle, trying to dissipate the tense atmosphere of the room. "Come along, Anna."

(◡‿◡✿)

"I don't understand what has come over them." Castiel said, still shell-shocked even twenty minutes after his family invaded the room.

Dean shrugged. "Me neither, but at least Michael's not on your case anymore."

"It is so unlike him, to be so kind so quickly for something he was so dead against. It is almost… unnatural."

"Yeah, you could even say it's supernatural. What if he's an alien or something, that'd be cool huh?" Dean joked but Castiel just glared and his smile fell. "Relax, it'll be fine."

Castiel looked at him, suddenly horror stricken. "What if they find out?"

"What?"

"What if they find out about us Dean? That this is all a set up? I will be disowned. Michael will forever turn his back on me and never allow me to come home. I would be cast out of this family. Goodness knows the only one that would still remotely interact with me would be Gabriel-"

Dean shook Castiel's shoulders gently. He understood where the nerves were coming from, but Castiel had to calm down.

"Look, they're not going to find out. They've bought it so far. All we have to do is walk in there, say our vows, wear the rings and walk out. Then we're home free. Right?"

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, which were so full of hesitation.

"Hey, right? It's gonna be fine."

"Yes… I supposed you are right, Dean." Castiel sighed nervously, but his shoulders relaxed a little.

Dean smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "In the meantime, guess I gotta learn how to cook and take care of my husband, huh?" He walked over to the tray Anna brought in, filled with breakfast foods and, thank goodness, coffee.

"I've gotta keep my man happy, don't want him walking out on me." Dean said teasingly as he poured Castiel a cup of coffee and passed it over to him.

Castiel didn't comment, just smiled and said 'thank you'.

Dean poured himself a cup as well and brought the tray over onto the bed. Castiel hadn't moved from under the covers and had the tray over his blanketed lap. Dean, having gotten the tray, settled on top of the covers sitting in front of Castiel.

They each ate their own helpings, Dean scarfing down all the bacon while Castiel hoarded most of the toast. Carbs for carbs, Dean guessed, it was a fair trade.

At one point they tussled over the last cinnamon roll, their coffees long forgotten. Castiel held it high above his head out of Dean's reach, but was held at a disadvantage still being under the blankets.

Dean all but chucked the tray off the bed and onto the table near them, narrowly missing the vase on it. He saw Castiel's eyes widen in realization when Dean pounced for the roll.

The cinnamon roll fell out of his hands, but neither of them seemed to notice. Castiel, as a reflex, started tickling Dean's stomach. They wrestled and tickled their way for a forgotten dessert, kicking, screaming and laughing hysterically the whole way.

Just when Dean thought he had the upper hand, a pillow smacked him square in the face.

"I thought you said you found pillow fights childish?" Dean demanded, gripping his own pillow, on the defensive.

Castiel grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I do, indeed."

Dean was pretty sure they were both coming away from that fight with bruises, having fallen off the bed quite a number of times each and having to dive behind things to avoid being hit.

When they were both tired out, they collapsed back on the bed, panting slightly and still laughing to themselves.

Dean, much like when he awoke this morning, couldn't remember a time when he'd been so comfortable, so at ease with someone other than Sam. But Sam was busy and so was he and lately they hadn't seen each other a lot. He'd missed the brotherly banter and now instead he had a fiancée to be grossly playful and childlike with.

_A fake fiancée_, a voice inside his head reminded quietly. _Shit._

Castiel, who had been looking at Dean, saw the change overcome his features. He instantly saw the moment Dean's relaxed mood became a tense one.

"Dean… are you alright?"

To tell the truth, he wasn't. Dean was freaking out. He hadn't realized he'd let himself go so much around Castiel. Hell, he told himself no one would ever get as close to him as Sam was but here he'd just been comparing Castiel to him-

"I- I need some air." He stammered, practically flying off the bed, away from Cas.

"Dean? Is it something I said?"

A pang of guilt resonated in Dean and he had to take a few calming breaths to deal with all of it.

"No, no Cas I just, I need to go. I'll be back."

Castiel started to get up to follow him as Sam got to the room door at the same time that Dean did. Everyone stopped for a beat.

"Sam, is there something wrong?"

Sam looked stricken and then looked worriedly at his brother.

"Someone took my laptop."

"It's not my fault if you misplace your crap Sam-"

"I didn't lose it Dean, it was _taken._" Sam pressed, blocking Dean from leaving. "All my emails, contacts, numbers, notes, case files, _your case file_,"he glared at Dean, then at Castiel to make sure they understood, "everything was on there, some of it open."

Dean shook his head. He couldn't take all of this.

He shoved past Sam and ran down the hall. He heard Sam calling frantically but didn't stop. Didn't even look back. If he had he would have had to look at a frustrated Sam run a hand through his hair and almost punch a wall, while an extremely worried Castiel looked on with disdain.

But he didn't look back. Dean just ran.


	8. Do You Wanna Touch

It felt as if Dean had been running for hours.

He'd left Cas and Sam in the house and just ran into the forest… or was it their backyard?

He came to a stop and practically threw himself at a tree, heaving for breath. He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead and his heart was beating so fast he thought it'd jump right out of his chest.

Out here in the forest, it was peaceful. Away from emotions, feelings, _complications. _The only thing Dean could hear were birds chirping, leaves rustling and… was that… chanting?

"What the hell? What is that?"

Dean frowned and cocked his head to the side, trying to hear it better. He definitely heard someone chanting nearby.

The sound distracted Dean as he tried to maneuver through the forest, causing him to slip and tumble down a small grassy hill.

"Perfect." He grumbled and stood up. He brushed off the dirt and leaves that clung to him but froze when a voice startled him.

"Step forth, Winchester!"

Dean's head snapped up and followed the voice. He eventually came into a clearing where a small fire was burning. The area was a perfect circle and-

"It is I, Garth Fitzgerald! Come Dean, come with me." This tall, skinny, strange man grabbed Dean by the arm, bringing him more towards the fire.

He was wearing various tribal looking necklaces and a headdress. Dean snorted.

"Hey man, I know the get up is a little weird but cut me some slack." Garth said, throwing something into the fire. The fire fizzled and cracked, growing momentously before simmering back down.

"Let us give thanks to Mother Nature and the universe, Dean."

"Uh- I think I'm good."

But Garth started making weird chanting noises again and started dancing around the fire. He had went all the way around once before making it back to Dean, who still hadn't moved.

"Come on Dean, show thanks!"

"No offense, but it's not really my thing-"

"Do it!"

"Nah I'm good, really-"

"Dean-"

"Alright! Fine, fine. What the hell do I do?"

Garth smirked and twirled on the spot. He went to the fire and threw in some more of the mystery powder before turning back to him.

"You must sing from your soul."

He started doing the movements again and this time Dean, begrudgingly, copied them. Dean hummed mindlessly to himself before he realized he was actually singing real words.

"Louder Dean, so the spirits can hear you."

"_Talking's fine, if you got the time," _he started but grew louder, "_but I ain't got the time to spare-"_

Dean spun around and pointed to nothing in particular.

"_Oh do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there, where, there!"_

"Yeah!" Garth cheered, forgetting his own dance and rhythm and trying to copy Dean.

"_Every girl and boy, needs a little joy, all you do is sit and stare."_ Dean closed his eyes, swaying to his own beat and couldn't help but think of Castiel when he thought of staring.

"_Beggin' on my knees," _Dean fell to his knees as he sang, eyes still closed, _"baby won't you please," _he circled his hips up into the air and ran his hands in his short, spiky hair, swaying to the beat of his words, "_run your fingers through my hair."_

Dean didn't know if Garth hadn't seen Cas approach or if he purposely didn't say anything. Either way, Dean was too caught up continuing his rendition of _Do You Wanna Touch Me_, complete with dancing that was getting less and less PG, and was certainly caught off guard.

"_Right or wrong, don't it turn you on-"_

"Dean?"

Dean tripped and fell on his hands, quickly regaining balance and standing up straight. He scratched at the back of his neck, flushed and embarrassed.

"What are you doing?"

"We were just uh," Dean waved his hand between Garth and himself, "chanting about whatever."

"Chanting from our hearts and minds." Garth provided, smiling unnervingly at the back of Dean's head.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean. "So begging on your knees came to your heart, Dean?"

Dean sputtered and flushed an even greater shade of red. "It… it went with the beat, that's all."

"Sure it did." Garth quipped from behind him.

"Well, Dean," Castiel said, smirking at him, "your brother still has not discovered the whereabouts of his laptop and suggests we should head into town so that you may both attend to your emails."

Dean coughed, his face still feeling too hot. Leave it to him to get caught doing something so stupid.

"Yeah, sure let's go. Uh Garth? Thanks man, that was… fun, I guess." He stammered, walking up to Castiel.

"Anytime." Garth smiled and went back to his fire.

Dean and Cas walked quietly side by side for a while, but Dean had the sneaking suspicion that Cas was staring at him. True enough, when he glanced over at him, Castiel was regarding him with an amused look.

"What?" Dean sounded accusatory.

"You put on quite the performance, Dean." Castiel smirked.

"Bite me."

"No really, I did truly enjoy your dancing." Dean's grumbles only made Castiel chuckle more. And Dean couldn't help but let Castiel's good mood crack his sudden sour one. Soon they were both laughing about it but Dean threatened to burn all of Cas' clothes, including his beloved blue tie, if he ever mentioned what he'd seen to anyone.

(◡‿◡✿)

Sam was used to living virtually through his laptop. Ever since he'd lost it, _had it stolen from him,_ he corrected his thoughts, he'd been a little lost on how to do most things.

He grabbed a notebook and his phone and headed outside. He had work to do but wanted to be away from prying ears and eyes.

Settled on his usual bench out in the yard, not far from the water, he set about making calls from the numbers he could remember.

Without having to look over his shoulder too many times, in case Lucifer was creeping around the corner, he got through about six calls before he took a break. Every call, every single one, whether to another lawyer's firm, a judge's office, even the police, he had to cover all his bases, he had hit a dead end every time.

There was absolutely no way he found that could allow him to intervene in Henriksen's investigation, directly or indirectly, unless Dean was caught. He even called the immigration office to see if he could dig up any dirt on Henriksen himself.

The guy had a completely perfect record. Great.

"This is so, so bad." Sam sighed to himself, scrubbing his hands over his face a few times before settling them in his hair.

He picked up the phone to try and continue his struggle for research. He was just about finished the conversation –yet another dead end- when he saw Gabriel stroll out into the yard.

Sam's eyes followed him, forgetting about his phone momentarily.

"_Hello?"_ Sam jumped, remembering the lady was still on the line.

"Hi yes, sorry, thanks for your time, have a nice day." He hung up.

He sighed again and his gaze went back to Gabriel, who was whistling his way along the edge of the lawn. Sam didn't think Gabriel had seen him, since he'd had yet to acknowledge his presence.

Gabriel continued to stroll before settling on a very lush looking patch of grass under a huge maple tree.

From what Sam could see, Gabriel laid out numerous papers, books and another number of things all around him, before finally pulling out a notebook. He had his cellphone out too, making some calls here and there, scribbling away.

Sam hadn't realized he'd been watching for so long but when he saw Gabriel actually look exhausted, resting his head in his hands, he decided he'd go over and see what was going on.

"Gabe?"

Gabriel's head shot up in surprise. The tired looking expression was quickly replaced with a flashing grin. "Hey Sam. Were you taking a page out of Luci's book and stalking me?"

"I- what? No, I was just over there making some calls and-"

"Just pulling your leg, kiddo." Gabriel chuckled, looking back down.

Now that Sam was there, he could see all the things Gabriel had placed around him. Flower catalogues, color swatches and- were those _cake designs? _Sam snorted.

"Hey, you try and single-handedly plan a wedding the day before it happens." Gabriel accused.

"Why are you doing it all yourself?" Sam asked, shifting from foot to foot, not sure if Gabriel would enjoy his company or be annoyed by it.

"Lucifer wants no part in it, Balthazar took off with the wine list. Anna still won't speak to me because she doesn't forgive me for _insinuating_ that we were sleeping together and Michael can't tell his lavenders from his lilacs." Gabriel huffed, tossing a pale blue color swatch onto the grass.

Sam looked around at the yard, completely void of people that would be able to help. He looked back down at Gabriel, who was furiously flipping pages between white roses and pink ones over and over. "Do you want some help? I mean, I'm not too great with this stuff but can't hurt to have a second opinion, right?"

Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled, pushing some things aside to make room for him.

"Take a seat and let's get started."

(◡‿◡✿)

"What color would accentuate both blue and green?"

"Why blue and green?"

"That's the color of their eyes."

"Why does the color theme have to match their eyes?"

Gabriel and Sam had been sitting and planning Dean and Castiel's wedding for a few hours now.

It had been so relaxing, to not have to think about actual work or problems that Sam forgot that this wedding wasn't exactly real.

Still, they had already picked a cake that they thought would be nice, a layout and look for the aisle and seating. They were still discussing a color theme though.

"I don't know, but if I were to get married, I'd want the decorations and flowers to bring out my eyes. Lots of golds and greens. Eyes are the gateway to the soul you know, so you want to make them seem really spectacular."

"Wow, you didn't just sound like a total girl there." Sam smirked, laughing when Gabriel glared at him. "Hey, I didn't say they weren't nice. The golds and greens would look good. Maybe with white flowers?"

Gabriel grinned. "Now your wedding planner side is starting to bloom."

"What are you two up to?" Came Dean's voice.

Dean and Cas walked into the yard from a clearing in the backyard forest.

"We're planning your big day tomorrow." Gabriel said, not even looking up at them as they stopped by.

"We've got the cake, flowers and we're working on colors." Sam said, motioning to the swatches with his hand.

"Jesus Sammy, did you plan our wedding or your own?" Dean joked and Sam frowned at him, missing Gabriel's smirk. It did not go unnoticed, however, by Castiel, who chose to remain silent on the matter.

Cas leaned over Gabriel to look at what he'd picked so far and hummed his approval. "Let us go Dean, Sam, we don't want to have to boat back in the dark."

Sam and Dean both got up, brushing more dirt and grass off themselves.

"Are you going to be ok, figuring out the rest…?" Sam ventured to Gabriel.

"No worries here, just get your stubborn brother to pick a color theme."

Dean snorted. "I am standing _right here_, dude. And why don't you go with blue?"

"I would prefer green." Castiel pipped up, a little ways from the brothers already.

Gabriel smirked and faced Dean, but kept his eyes on Castiel. "Any particular reason for those colors?"

"It would bring out his eyes." Both Dean and Castiel said at the same time, looking at each other frowning afterwards. Sam frowned as well when Gabriel laughed at him.

"Told you so."

(◡‿◡✿)

The boat ride into town had been uneventful. Although Sam's hair whipped into Dean's face when Castiel suddenly sped up, causing him to go on a very overly dramatic tirade about Sam needing a haircut.

Castiel led them to the only store with public access to computers. He turned and gave them both a small handful of dimes.

"When the computer prompts you, you simply add another dime." Castiel said. "I will wait outside."

He turned on his heel and left both Sam and Dean staring at two prehistoric computers.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dean said, unamused. Sam snorted his agreement.

Once they figured out how the computers worked, they both sadly realized they had to wait yet another fifty years for the dial-up internet to connect.

While waiting, Dean looked around the store, eventually settling his gaze outside the window. He had just found Cas when he saw Amelia walking towards him, saying what, he didn't know.

"Dude, relax." Sam said.

Dean turned to him. "What?"

"If you clench your jaw any harder, you might break it." Dean just glared at him and turned back to watching Cas and Amelia talk. It bothered him to no end that he couldn't hear what they were saying. "What's gotten into you lately, Dean?"

"Nothing Sam, alright? I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're clearly not. You both sleep in the same bed, you cuddle, you spoon. You kissed him. Dean, you even said the wedding should have a blue theme to match his eyes. I mean, you literally ran away yesterday looking like the ghost of emotions was after you, so what has gotten into you?"

"Like you're one to talk, Sam." Dean growled.

Neither of them noticed that their internet had connected.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and _Gabriel._ You two sleep in the same bed too, you're always around him, drinking coffee, talking, planning weddings. When we first got here you hated the guy but it seems like I always find you holed up in his room! So what's your excuse huh? Because I'm just trying to keep convincing his family that we're some couple that's madly in love with each other."

"You know what Dean, you're avoiding the subject by turning it on me and acting like a child."

Both of their computers made beeping sounds, prompting for more money as Castiel said they would. They both glared at each other and slipped in two dimes, checking their emails in angered silence.

(◡‿◡✿)

"Did you manage to get everything done?" Castiel asked politely once the brothers met back up with him outside. Amelia had gone.

Dean grumbled and Sam just looked the other way. Cas looked between the two of them, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head. He knew better than to ask about a brotherly query.

They walked back towards the boat when Balthazar and Michael appeared.

"Dean, Sam. Oh perfect, we need to steal these two away from you for a moment Cassie." Balthazar said, grabbing Dean's arm and dragging, not giving him a say in the matter. Though Sam was still pissed at him, he followed anyway.

"I'll just… wait here then." Castiel said to the air around him, standing by the boat all by himself.

It turned out that Michael and Balthazar felt the need to help Gabriel with the wedding by getting the brothers fitted for their attire.

Dean and Sam were both standing up on blocks as the grumpy tailor, Crowley or something, went around measuring them and taking notes.

"What's that old saying about brides and weddings, Mikey?" Balthazar said from his seat on the side of the room, nursing a glass of wine. "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

Michael gave him an exasperated look over the newspaper he was reading. "Don't you think Gabriel's snarky remarks are enough for me to handle? I don't need yours too, Balthazar."

"What makes you think I'm the bride?" Dean grumbled.

"Oh Cassie would make you his, for lack of a better word, _bitch_, before accepting the title of bride instead of groom." Balthazar said with a wink. "Anyway, I think you're fine. You got Sam as something old, your suit as something new, our yard could count for something borrowed since you're using it for the day. Something blue, however-"

"There's Castiel's eyes, god knows how much Dean loves getting lost in those." Sam said darkly from his little block.

Dean shot him a death glare.

"Ah yes, good thinking Sam! You know, Castiel may not be the epitome of sharing emotion, but he will be absolutely thrilled and awestruck once he sees you at the ceremony all dressed up. Always talked about getting married one day. Girl, boy, didn't matter so long as he knew they were right for him. Can't imagine he'll be able to hold back tears of happiness tomorrow-"

"Dean?" Michael asked. Not hesitantly, just curiously.

Everyone in the room stopped and went quiet, looking at Dean who appeared to really be struggling with something emotionally.

"I'm fine I just… Are the suits going to be tailored on time? I would hate the disappoint Cas by showing up in my pyjamas." Dean said, his voice wavering and giving himself away only to Sam, who knew him too well.

Crowley snorted. "Course they'll be ready on time. I'm the best and fastest god damned tailor in this country. I should be paid extra every time someone doubts it." He said flippantly, snapping his notebook with the measurements shut. "They'll be ready tomorrow morning at opening, but I'll be damned if I'll be your slave and bring them to you."

"Yes, we know. We'll have someone come and pick them up, darling." Balthazar said with an eye-roll.

Once outside, they parted ways, Balthazar and Michael heading back into town and Sam and Dean headed to the boat.

"I would hope your time with my brothers was not too strenuous on your patience." Castiel greeted once they'd all climbed in the boat. Castiel set about untying the boat's ropes from the dock.

"They were alright, but something's up with him." Sam nudged his chin towards Dean. "But anyway, we heard you practically planned your own marriage when you were a little kid, couldn't wait for it."

Castiel huffed out a sharp, quick laugh. "I suppose you could say that. I just always imagined it to be a day of perfection, all revolving around you and your loved one. Someone who would be standing there waiting for you with a look of adoration. And just for the day, you could be selfish and hog the spotlight-"

Castiel was abruptly cut off by the boat engine starting suddenly.

Him and Sam worriedly looked at the wheel where Dean was already putting the boat into gear-

"Dean, wait!" Sam shouted, but Dean pushed the lever and the boat raised itself, shooting forward.

They sped across the water for a matter of seconds before Sam managed to regain some balance. He looked at Cas who just looked back as confused as he felt.

They both started to make their way to Dean.

"Dean, what the hell!" Sam shouted.

Sam got a hold of the wheel while Cas got a hand on Dean's shoulder. He guided him away and he just collapsed, burying his hand in his face.

Sam was heaving huge breaths, the adrenaline still kicking.

Castiel sat down next to Dean.

"I forgot what it was like to have so many people love and care about you." He whispered. Cas remained quiet, looking at him. "It's been just Sammy and I for so long, just the two of us. And yet we come up here and you have this plethora of siblings and friends that love you and I feel like by forcing you into this that I'm screwing up your whole life."

Sam looked on with a sad expression, but Castiel's was worried.

"Dean, you don't need to worry. I agreed to this, remember? And you are not getting in the way of my family, I had already left them before, or did you forget that they live in Alaska and I live in New York?" Cas tried to reassure him.

Dean shook his head. "You were right before Cas, they're going to find out. And this is all going to go to shit when they find out and it'll all be my fault."

"No Dean, you were right, they will _not_ find out. We will continue as we are and they won't suspect anything. Sam, please take us home."

Sam started to move the boat, slower than before. Dean managed to stand up with Cas, but didn't calm down.

"What happens if Michael finds out? Or worse, if Lucifer finds out? Cas we can't do this, you can't just be willing to lie to your whole family just for me. It's not worth it!"

Cas had been trying to sooth Dean, but he just swatted him away. Losing his balance, he knocked into Sam who jerked the speed and the wheel.

"Dean just-" Castiel began, but the sudden movement of the boat made him lose his balance and he tripped over the edge, splashing into the water.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, scared out of his mind. They were still going fast and the boat was rapidly distancing itself from Castiel's flailing form.

"Turn the boat around, Sam!" Dean shouted before running to the back of the boat and diving into the water.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, trying to get a control of the boat.

Dean swam all the way out to Cas, who was haphazardly swimming to a small buoy. Dean caught up to him and helped him get there, panting and holding onto him tight.

"I'm so sorry, Cas."

"I-it's not your f-fault, Dean." Cas stammered, the cold of the water already getting to him.

Sam brought the boat around in no time, hauling them both in, Cas first, and finding a few spare towels that were thankfully onboard.

Dean wrapped Castiel in all three towels, sitting next to him and rubbing his arms, willing him to warm up.

With shaking arms, Castiel pulled Dean in and wrapped the towels around his shoulders too.

"You're supposed to be drying off, Cas."

"I don't c-care. You are freezing as well and I will be damned if you f-freeze to death."

Dean was about to argue but he looked at Castiel, blue eyes so earnest, hair sopping wet and sticking to his forehead and generally just looking worn out but still demanding. He sighed and gave in.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean said again.

"It's ok, Dean." Cas said. "It's ok."

(◡‿◡✿)

When they got back to the house, Dean and Cas dripping wet and looking defeated, Sam just looking exhausted, a voice called them over.

"Boys, mind coming over here for a sec?" Lucifer called from the barn.

Sam rolled his eyes and was about to protest but Dean just pushed him forward, not having energy to argue.

All three of them made their way to Lucifer, who had stepped back inside and out of sight.

"Alright, what is it what your annoying ass wants-" Dean said but stopped, as they all entered the barn.

"Afternoon gentlemen. Told you I'd be checking up on you."

Standing next to Lucifer, was agent Henriksen.


	9. Deal or No Deal

_"Shit."_ Dean hissed under his breath.

On either side of him, Sam and Castiel stood completely frozen, Sam's mouth slightly gaping while Castiel's was set in a hard line. They did and said nothing, like Dean, and the three men continued to stare at the two in front of them.

"Well, I can't say that it wasn't a pleasure to receive a call from your sibling, Lucifer here, Castiel." Henriksen smirked and pointed a look at Cas, then at Dean. He ignored their current dripping wet state.

Dean and Castiel still hadn't said anything and they refused to do so. Sam on the other hand, took a threatening step forward.

_"You."_ Sam hissed and jabbed an accusing finger towards Lucifer. "You're the one that stole my laptop! That's the only way you could've gotten into contact with Henriksen."

Lucifer, who had been smirking, raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I didn't take anything of yours_._" He countered.

"Then how did you-"

Lucifer's smirk returned. "I caught a glance of the number over your shoulder the other day while you were 'responding to emails'. Saw you send a few really urgent messages to coworkers asking them to get information. Really should be careful when you're dealing with serious things like that Sammy, never know who's watching."

"It's _Sam."_ Dean bit out angrily before Sam could say it, finally speaking. "And I don't know what you said to him," he said to Lucifer and pointed at Henriksen, "and I really don't care because you're a lying creep. But mark my words, you stay away from my brother or you'll be sorry."

"I didn't tell him anything. I called him to find out what's going on. He briefly explained to me his suspicions so I flew him up here to help him figure it out." Lucifer said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now now, gentlemen. Lucifer is just… concerned." Henriksen hurriedly continued, noticing that Dean was on the verge of interrupting. "So I came to offer you a deal."

Dean took a step forward, much like his brother had. "No." He spat. Henriksen ignored him.

"You two can admit that this is all a sham and you won't have to suffer the horrible consequences. Castiel, you'll be free to go and Dean, you'll be sent back to wherever it is that you came from. As for _you,"_ he looked at Sam, "I'm going to pretend you have no part in this."

"No." Dean ground out again, wishing he could be anywhere but here, dealing with this. "I don't care what deals you can offer-"

"Perhaps you don't understand." Sounded Castiel's voice from behind Dean and Sam. It was dangerously low, even for him and had an audible menacing tone laced into it.

"Dean and I have known each other for three years. In those three years, where we spent every waking _second_ with each other, we fell in love, however doubtful you seem to think that is. I proposed and he said yes. As simple as that." He took slow, deliberate steps towards Henriksen and Lucifer, passing Sam and Dean.

"I love Dean more than he knows and we are getting married, _tomorrow,_ whether either of you like it or not. We do not accept the deal."

Castiel stared at them in that unnerving way of his for a minute before returning back to Dean's side.

"Very well then," Henriksen sighed, "I will be present tomorrow at the ceremony. See you then." It hadn't sounded like it, but Dean knew it was a threat –and a last chance.

(◡‿◡✿)

Sam had, for once, beat his brother to the ultimate solution: the liquor cabinet. He blindly grabbed for any bottles he could and stalked off back outside, hearing his brother's footsteps approaching.

He bounded across the yard and just as he thought he was home free, was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and saw one of the last people he wanted to at that moment. How the man behind him even caught up to him was beyond his knowledge.

"_What,"_ he hissed, "_do you want?"_

Lucifer chuckled, the sound sent a chill down Sam's spine. He was so close to his usual spot in the yard but he didn't want to feel cornered by sitting. At least if things got bad, he could just smash a bottle on the guy's head and claim that he was drunk.

"Relax, I want to help. What if-"

Sam lurched at him threateningly, clutching the bottles a little too tightly. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you've helped enough already, calling Henriksen here. Which thanks, by the way, because that complicates everything-"

"You see, that's where you've sold yourself out Sam. You're so caught up in proving that nothing's going on, which obviously means that there is, indeed, something wrong." Sam stopped short and glared at him.

He was right, of course. Sam's overreacting, although Dean and Castiel's behavior didn't help, pretty much confirmed that they were trying to hide something.

"I'll say it again, either answer or get lost. What. Do you. Want?" He bit out the words, itching to get some alcohol into his system. God, he sounded like Dean.

Lucifer loosely crossed his arms over his chest, looking smug. "I have a proposition."

"Well then you've lost your mind. To think that I would even consider accepting anything you'd have to offer." Sam scoffed.

He was caught off guard by Lucifer's sharp laughter. "Oh Sam, I think if you just hear me out, you'll highly consider my offer."

Sam scrubbed a hand across his face and then tiredly waved a hand at Lucifer. "Fine whatever, get it over with."

The smile Lucifer gave Sam was almost shark-like.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?"

(◡‿◡✿)

Dean followed Castiel into their room and slammed the door behind him with more force than necessary.

"I can't believe that evil, scheming, creepy, son of a bitch-"

"Enough." Cut Castiel. He made his way past Dean, who was walking all over the room, and all but fell onto the bed in a heap. After a few minutes, he sat up and scrubbed his hands through his hair, letting them rest at his hair line. He closed his eyes.

Dean stopped his pacing and cursing to look at Castiel, but _really_ look at him.

He looked more tired than he did at work. A different kind of tired, not from an everyday mundane, repetitive schedule, but just overall mental and physical exhaustion. His shoulders slumped more when he sat, the lines under his eyes were slightly more pronounced, not to mention Dean hadn't seen a smile grace Castiel's face once today.

Reflecting on the events of the day however, he didn't see any reason that Cas would smile.

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down next to Castiel. They didn't talk, the only sound was their breathing, which on its own sounded like it was carrying the weight of the world in it.

After a while, they both found themselves lying back on the bed, still side by side. Dean was close to passing out when he heard Castiel mumble.

"Sorry, what?" Dean grumbled, forcing his eyes open and half turning to face Cas.

"I was just thinking that if this were actually real, our, situation if you will, that perhaps this weekend actually would have been enjoyable. Thinking about it only brings back all the threats that loom over our heads, threatening us with consequences."

Dean cleared his throat, looking back at the ceiling. "Yeah, I know the feeling man. But we're almost done and I mean, the weekend wasn't so bad. I visited your childhood home, put up with dial-up internet. I met your family, even though half of them are complete dicks."

Castiel chuckled in a pained sort of way, like he knew that it must be just as stressful for Dean as it is for him to deal with this.

The following comfortable silence that followed was short lived, disturbed by Sam slamming the door open.

Dean moaned. "What now, Samantha? What's got your satin panties in a twist?"

Sam just stayed at the door, staring at Dean, then at Castiel, then back at Dean. Dean felt a distant sense of déja-vu back to when Sam had done something similar in the elevator when this whole thing began.

Dean and Castiel watched as Sam took a long swig from the bottle he was holding. He planted himself on the ground, his back to a table and facing them on the bed.

"Sam-"

"I've got good news and bad news." Sam said as he fidgeted and twirled the bottle in his hands.

Castiel and Dean glanced at each other nervously. "What's the good news?" Castiel ventured.

"Well, you don't have to worry about your situation anymore. I have it under questionable authority that no one's going to rat you out."

"That's… good, I guess." Dean said slowly. "What's the bad news?"

Sam chuckled, high and sharp, the sound making Dean wince.

"I uh, may have gotten myself into a situation of my own as a result."

Dean groaned and Castiel leaned forward, rubbing at his temples.

"For the love of god, Sam, what did you do now?"

(◡‿◡✿)

"_You want me to _what_ now?" Sam asked, sure that he had misinterpreted what Lucifer had just said. He repeated it in his head again, but his mind just translated the same thing back. Still, what-_

"_I will go over this one last time, or your brother and Castiel can kiss their sorry asses goodbye." Lucifer warned._

_Sam glared at him. "Fine, I'm listening."_

"_Our brothers are suspected of martial fraud. Your brother to stay in the country and my own to get a promotion. Now, it seems to me that Henriksen, who is in charge of this investigation, doesn't trust any of you as far as he can throw you, which," Lucifer stopped, looking sarcastically at Sam, "isn't very far to begin with."_

"_I, on the other hand, he trusts and therefore I control your situation now. I can either keep my mouth shut or spill the truth to him. Granted I don't know the whole truth, but from what I gather he just needs one person to deny it's real and the whole thing goes up in flame."_

"_So, my proposition to you Sam, is simple: you marry me." _

_Sam's brow, already furrowed, knit together even more. "Let me get this straight. You're _blackmailing me_ with assurance that you won't turn our brothers in, to marry you so that you can fulfill your own creepy motives. What makes you think I would ever agree to that?"_

"_Because I'm not an idiot. Your loyalty to your brother is about as well hidden as the sun on a cloudless day. Whether minute or monumental, you'll do anything to keep him out of trouble. You'll even agree to this."_

_Sam really had nothing to say to that. Lucifer was right, of course, Sam would do anything and everything he could for his brother's sake._

_He glared at Lucifer, who grinned toothily at him._

"_All you have to do Sam, is say yes to me."_

(◡‿◡✿)

"You _what_?!" Dean roared, all but knocking down everything that wasn't bolted down in his rampage about the room. "Have you completely lost your mind, Sam?"

"Cas, come on, reason with him please." Sam said, taking another drink.

Castiel sighed, still in the same position on the side of the bed with his hands rubbing his temples. "I'm afraid Dean has a point, Sam. It was admirable but foolish to accept such a deal with Lucifer, of all people."

"Sam, you've gone and made a deal with someone named after the devil. Did that simple little fact not even faze you before you considered what to say to him? God, it's like you didn't even _think-"_

Sam got up and walked, tumbling a little, towards Dean.

"Look, I wouldn't have accepted if I saw another way out. Your case," he pointed at Dean and spun around to point at Castiel, "was impossible to get out of. I tried everything. The investigation, totally legal. My interference, totally denied. Henriksen's record, completely clean. There was no way out of it, no loop-holes, nothing!"

"So you got it stuck in your pretty little head that the only way to solve an unsolvable puzzle was to go and get hitched to a creep?!" Dean snarled, pushing past Sam and going to stand at the window, hoping the calm scenery outside would calm him down.

It didn't.

"I love how much faith you seem to have in me, Dean." Sam said sarcastically. "I think you forget that I'm a lawyer. I see myself having a very good chance at, _legally,_ getting out of my situation. And when that's done, we can all forget that any of this ever happened." Sam went to go and take another drink but Castiel gently reached for the bottle.

Sam let him take it, surprised at when Castiel took a long sip himself.

"It is courageous and noble, what you did Sam. However, I don't believe Dean would have wanted you to risk compromising yourself just for him."

Castiel approached Dean and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Sam saw a bit of the tension ease and heard his brother sigh.

"Dammit Sam." He whispered. "Don't you understand that I can't help you now?" Dean turned and faced him. "You're the little brother, I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around. At least before we could've worked together, I'm sure we would've figured it out. But now? You're all on your own Sam, and I hate it. I hate that I can't help."

Sam couldn't help it. He wrapped his brother in a big hug and they held on tight for a few moments.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Dean, I can fight my own battles." Dean rolled his eyes and Sam gave him a _face._ "You've got a wedding to mentally prepare for and vows to practice. Just let me deal with my own engagement to the devil, ok?"

"What?"

All three heads in the room whipped around and saw Gabriel standing at the room door.

"Gabe, hey what's-"

"_What_ did you just say?" Gabriel asked, tone sharp and face just brimming with anger.

Dean looked at Cas, whose eyes were looking at Gabriel… apologetically?

"Gabriel, please understand-" Castiel tried to reason before he was sharply cut off.

"This," Gabriel threatened, "is none of your business."

Dean hadn't liked the way Gabriel seemed so at ease at telling his brother what to do. "Hey man, you don't need to take it out on Cas-" But when Gabriel pinned Dean with just that certain _look,_ Dean suddenly understood why Cas had stopped talking, and promptly shut up himself.

Gabriel glared at Sam and then stalked off down the hall. A loud bang, signaling the slamming of a door down the hall, could be heard before Sam even made it out of the room to go after him.

"Gabriel!" He shouted, thundering down the hall and pounding on the door. "Gabriel, please open the door." There was no sound from inside and Sam let his head thud against the door, resting it half on the cool wood and half on his arm propped on the door frame.

"If you'd just let me explain-"

Suddenly, the door whipped open so fast, Sam barely had time to register what was happening. Sam _still_ didn't know what was happening when he saw Gabriel marching towards him holding something.

"Why don't you explain to me why Lucifer just hand delivered me _this-" _he all but threw Sam's laptop –_his laptop- _at him, "looking smug as fuck. And then I, yes, prankster extraordinaire Gabriel who is never taken seriously, went to go and find you to deliver the news that, oh, what might as well be something as important as Sam Winchester's left lung, was found. Only to find out that you and Lucifer are getting _married. _Riddle me that, _Samuel._" He spat.

Sam just stood there, totally unsure of how to react. On the one hand he was happy to have his laptop. Annoyed because he should have _known_ it was Lucifer. But most of all he was scared because he had _never_, in his short time of knowing him, ever seen Gabriel get mildly upset, much less enraged at something.

Gabriel slammed the door in his face before Sam could muster an answer.

He pounded on the door again.

"Gabriel, please, I'm sorry! Look, it's just a huge misunderstanding, ok?" Sam sighed and was slumped against the door again. His laptop lay temporarily forgotten on the floor.

"You aren't the only one who's good at playing tricks, Gabe. Your brother… tricked me into this. I don't want to marry him, _god_ I would hope that you would know at least that much. He gives me the creeps."

There was no answer from the other side of the door.

Sam sighed again and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the closed door.

"I'll stay here all night if it means I'll get a chance to explain this to you properly." Sam muttered, already toying with the hem of his shirt.

After about twenty minutes, the door was hauled open again suddenly, causing Sam to flail backwards.

"Gabriel, thank god, I-"

"Give me your laptop." Gabriel demanded. He still looked beyond pissed, but his face was softer and Sam didn't think that much, if any, of that anger was directed at him.

"What?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and grabbed the laptop off the floor and was about the shut the door again. Sam's hand flew out and stopped it.

"Seriously, come on let me-" Sam started.

"You'll get this back later, I have work to do." Gabriel said and forcefully pushed the door closed the rest of the way.

Sam sat back against the door again and later, fell asleep in that same spot.

The door never opened once.

(◡‿◡✿)

"I still can't believe that kid." Dean muttered, tugging off his clothes in favor of comfy boxers and an old shirt.

"Dean, forget about it for the night. No good will come of it if you worry yourself over it. Sam was right, he's old enough to deal with his own problems." Castiel said from the bathroom.

Dean bounced onto the bed, lying on his back. One hand rested above his head on the pillow and the other played with his amulet.

"Easy for you to say Cas, he's not your little brother that you practically raised. Plus no offence, but your brother spells all kinds of bad news."

He heard Castiel chuckle and then heard padded footsteps as he came out of the bathroom. Dean looked up and laughed.

"What?" Castiel asked, with a tilt of his head.

"I'll never understand how you get your hair like that." He said, chuckling the whole time.

Castiel's mind seemed to buffer before he understood that Dean must have been referring to his hair's constant unruly state. He sighed.

"No matter what I do to it, it always finds a way to poke out in every direction. If there is one thing in the world I have lost hope in, it would without a doubt be my hair." Castiel said solemnly as Dean laughed.

He stretched up from his position and ruffled Castiel's hair even more, earning a scowl.

"Nah man, I like it. Gives an edge to that whole holy tax accountant look you've usually got going on. It's soft too." Dean said a little distractedly, his fingers playing in Castiel's hair.

Castiel smiled fondly down at him while rolling his eyes. He reached down and flicked at Dean's hair.

"The same cannot be said for your hair. You always keep it so short, it's never out of place. You do not have impossible hair to deal with every morning."

"Oh, and would that be the reason why you're late almost every morning? Bad hair days?" Dean smirked.

Castiel hummed his agreement.

"Yeah well, if Sam can find a way to control that mane of his, I'm sure there's hope for your hair yet. Speaking of Sam, I wonder if he managed to get a hold of Gabriel."

Castiel looked towards their door, as if half expecting Sam to come busting through it again at any moment.

"Gabriel is not one to forgive and forget overnight, though I'm sure his anger is more because of Lucifer's actions rather than Sam's."

"Huh." Dean huffed. "What's the deal with them anyway?"

Castiel looked back down at Dean, who was frowning at the door.

"What do you mean?"

Dean shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable with trying to form words. "I don't know, I mean, they're our brothers. And they just seem to get along well. _Too_ well."

Castiel chuckled and leaned over Dean to turn out their light. "You worry too much, Dean. Try and get some sleep."

With the lights off, the room was in complete darkness. The only sounds that were heard were the occasional rustling of the sheets if they shifted or a lone bird's chirp outside.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked, just as sleep began tugging at the edges of Castiel's consciousness.

"Mmm, yes Dean?" Castiel said sleepily.

"We're getting married tomorrow."

Neither of them could see the other in the pitch black darkness of the room. And so neither of them could see the other trying to bury their smile in their pillow.

"Yes we are, Dean."

(◡‿◡✿)

"Rise and shine, everybody up!" There was a loud bang and a lot of noise coming from the room.

Dean shot up and glared over his shoulder, his eyes still bleary from sleeping.

"What the hell is going on?"

He was answered with Balthazar marching in holding a tray of food and two suit bags. He rolled his eyes and tutted at them.

"You may or may not have forgotten that you're getting married, darling. Today." He placed the tray on the table and draped the suit bag over his arm. "Come on now Cassie, Anna is waiting for you in the other room."

Castiel's head poked out from the layers of blankets, squinting accusingly at Balthazar.

"Anna?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes again, exasperatedly. "Look, I don't know who you two have agreed to be the bride in this marriage, but you can't see each other until the ceremony. So Cas, off you go, don't keep your sister waiting. She's practically buzzing with excitement to get you all dolled up."

Balthazar hefted Cas out of the bed and all but pushed him out into the hall, making him bump into an equally bleary eyed Sam. They mumbled tired 'good morning's at each other before stumbling off in their own directions.

"Dear lord, did none of you sleep last night?" Balthazar groaned.

"Floor's not comfortable." Sam grumbled. "Gabe still won't let me in. Took my laptop."

"He had your laptop the whole time?!" Dean screeched, the statement waking him up momentarily.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, placing his palm on Dean's face and pushing him away. He flopped face first onto the bed, muttering "no" and something else neither Dean nor Balthazar could understand.

He sighed and fell backwards onto the bed, rolling around and burying himself in blankets.

Balthazar stood there, staring at the two of them, at a loss for words.

"Bloody hell, you're both pansies. Now get dressed." He threw the suit jackets at their unmoving forms.

They both grumbled.

(◡‿◡✿)

"Cas… you look _adorable."_ Anna said, clasping her hands together and jumping up and down in happiness.

Castiel smiled softly at her and turned to look in the mirror himself. He had to admit, for a moment, that he _did_ look quite dashing. A little.

A sniffle caught his attention and he turned around. He barely just caught Anna wiping a tear from her cheek. She smiled a wavering smile at him.

"Baby Cassie, getting married." She all but sobbed, her resolve falling completely.

"I am older than you Anna, you know that." He chided playfully.

She wiped at her eyes again. "I know, but still, never thought you would be getting married before me, that's all. And you look so _happy_."

Cas smiled at her again and said the only thing that automatically came to mind. "I am happy."

After she blew her nose and wiped her eyes for the final time, Anna put her game face back on.

"Now," she said, "what are we going to do with that hair?"


	10. Bluebells and Gladioluses

Balthazar had finally managed to get both Dean and Sam into their respective clothing. He tossed a "good luck" over his shoulder to Dean and then sauntered out of the room to go get himself ready.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and stared off into space, his sight fixed on nothing in particular. His leg was bouncing up and down relentlessly and he was worrying his bottom lip.

Sam knew he should be consoling his brother or at least reassuring him that everything will go as planned. But Sam was pacing, his own problems on his mind.

He was worried about how the repercussions of his brother's situation might affect him if anyone ever found out he had known it was a sham all along. He was worried about Lucifer's deal and how he still hadn't figured out how to get out of it. He was worried about Gabriel and-

He lasted all of two minutes after Balthazar had left before heading for the hall.

"Dude, you're leaving me _alone?"_ Dean asked, petrified.

Sam sighed. "I'll be right back Dean, I just… I have to know what's going on with Gabe." And before Dean could protest, Sam was jogging down the hall to the other room.

He was about to knock on the door when Gabriel opened it. Gabriel was dressed similarly to him, in a black suit but unlike Sam, his tie was a glittering gold. He looked up, startled to see Sam standing there.

"Gabriel, are you-" Sam stopped, frowning at the smirk on Gabriel's face. "What?"

"Nothing, you just clean up nicely." Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at him.

Sam normally would have rolled his eyes endearingly but he couldn't see how Gabriel could have gone to being so angry at him that he wouldn't speak to him, to making shameless innuendos.

"What's your deal?" Sam asked. He hadn't meant for it to sound so snappy, but he just couldn't figure out what was going on. _He didn't understand._

"Don't know what you're talking about." Gabriel said smiling, pushing past Sam gently and making his way down the hall.

Sam's hand flew out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping Gabriel in his tracks.

"I'm talking about the fact that yesterday, you stormed into Dean's room and yelled at me, which ok I understand why. Then, after practically throwing my laptop at me, slammed the door in my face and refused to talk to me. But on top of all that, you then _took the laptop back_ and never opened the door again."

"I'm done with your laptop by the way, but Sam-"

"I slept on the goddamned floor last night. I stayed there, like I said I would, thinking that you'd open the door, but you never did. And now you're acting like nothing happened and making sexual jokes at me. I don't get you."

Gabriel didn't laugh at him, didn't snort, didn't attempt to make a joke out of Sam's rant. But Gabriel didn't apologize either, he didn't say he was sorry or just upset.

"Sam." Gabriel put his hands on either of Sam's shoulders. "Look, I'm not upset at you. Hell, I was only upset at you for all of five minutes. But I can't tell you what's up, not yet. You just have to trust me."

"Trust you? After what you pulled last night?"

"Hey, I'm not the one marrying Lucifer."

Sam glared at him and was about to retort. "Relax Sam." Gabriel squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "I've got a plan."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

He turned and finished walking down the hall. Just before he disappeared down the stairs, Gabriel turned back and gave something Sam could only classify as a wicked grin.

(◡‿◡✿)

Dean watched as Sam took off down the hall.

He didn't know what had happened between those two last night after Sam chased after Gabriel. He still didn't want to know. He just wanted his brother to stay with him and talk him out of this stupid situation he got himself into.

But of course, Dean was alone in the room now and therefore left to his own thoughts, which was never a good thing.

He took a deep breath.

All he had to do was walk down that aisle, ignore the faces of all of Castiel's friends and family. He had to say a few simple vows, slip on the ring, say 'I do'. He just had to peck Cas on the lips again and when they strolled out of there, it'd all be over and done with. Simple, right?

"Yeah, no." Dean said and scrubbed at his face. There were several flaws in Dean's seemingly simple plan.

For one, even though Dean didn't particularly like almost half of Castiel's family, he couldn't imagine having to hurt or betray them. Cas might be estranged to some of them and they might still be strangers to Dean, but they were still Cas' family, and Dean valued trust and family _a lot._

He also knew that Henriksen was going to be at the ceremony, watching his every move like the hawk that he was. Dean knew that one little slip up, even a stutter and he could be toast.

But most importantly, Dean couldn't bear how this might affect Cas. Sure, he had seemed to accept the recent events more and more and went along with it. But not a day passed where Dean didn't still feel horrible about making him do this in the first place.

All he ever saw in Castiel's eyes was hope, intelligence, a strong sense of determination to get and do what he wants. And here Dean was, practically taking over and controlling his life and his choices, and he hated himself for it.

He rested his hands in his head.

Sam came back into the room, looking more confused than anything. He seemed to notice his brother's mood spiraling downwards in his infamous self-hatred trope and sat down next to him.

He knew trying to assure his brother everything would be alright was next to useless. Dean always found a way to find something wrong or to blame himself.

Sam just sighed and looked at his brother sadly. "Well. This is it." He said.

Dean dragged his hands down his face one last time.

"This is it." He said quietly, never hating himself more.

(◡‿◡✿)

The ceremony was being held in the barn.

How ironic, Dean thought, that just the other day, this was where Lucifer and Henriksen had been trying to threaten them into admitting to fraud.

Sam pulled Dean into a hug one last time and gave him a long, sad but encouraging look. He patted him on the shoulder and pushed through the doors to take his spot as best man at the altar.

Dean rubbed his hands on his suit pants, nerves eating away at him. All of his insecurities and worries came at him in full force. His breathing sped up and his tie felt too tight.

Dean could see people's faces blur as they turned to look at Sam as he made his way down the aisle. He caught the door just before it shut, keeping it an inch or two open and took a peek inside.

His already stuttering breath came to a halt as he took in the interior of the barn. It had been completely redone in shades of blue _and_ green.

There were garlands of bright blue bluebells, grape hyacinth's and navy pansies that were intertwined with vines, green gladioluses and white tea roses. They were strung along the pews and all around the altar. Dean belatedly realized that he had a similar rose, accompanied by a single leaf and tiny bluebell in his suit breast pocket.

He could see stray petals that were placed on the floor on purpose and found it gave the whole place a soft, serene feel.

Dean glanced at the ceiling and smiled in awe. The ceiling, normally sporting dark, dusty exposed beams, was now completely covered in a netting of white Christmas lights, despite it being daytime, and the same quilting of flowers.

Also hanging from the ceiling and curtained along the windows of the barn, were lily of the valley's, somehow beautifully strung together. He really had to hand it to Gabriel, the place looked amazing.

Dean closed his eyes and could smell all the flowers, along with the hay that had been previously kept in the barn mixed with a rustic smell lingering just underneath it all. For a moment he felt calm.

Until the music started playing.

He took one last breath and stepped through the doors.

He had done many scary things in his life. Things he was nervous for, things that were dangerous. But Dean swore that nothing, and he literally meant _nothing_, was quite as frightening as standing at the front of the aisle, alone, with everyone standing with their eyes trained on him.

Dean looked around at the faces and tried to steady his breathing, but it only made him more nervous. As he started walking, he decided to look up at the comforting, familiar faces at the altar to calm him down.

Sam stood there as his best man, standing out because he was ridiculously tall, but smiling softly nonetheless. Gabriel stood on the opposite side as Castiel's best man, grinning from ear to ear. Dean snorted, in spite of himself, because of _course_ Gabriel would wear a gold tie.

And if Dean had thought looking at Cas would calm him down, he was wrong. So, so wrong.

Cas was the last to turn and look at Dean and when their eyes met, the world seemed to fade around them.

Castiel's mouth did that thing, where despite his lips quivering, a smile slipped through as if by its own accord. It was obvious Cas hadn't meant to do so and tried to force away the smile but his mouth just kept quivering in a strange dance between sadness and a smile.

It was the most heartbreaking thing Dean had seen.

Dean could see that Cas was wearing a black suit, matching his own, with the same black tie and white rose. Instead of a tiny blue bluebell however, a single, bright green gladiolus was in its place. It was clear that someone had tried to tame his hair, a few of the crazier locks had been brushed into place.

Everything seemed to be getting better and worse simultaneously the closer he got to the altar.

Dean felt oddly _right_ when he took Castiel's offered, albeit somewhat shaking, hand and stepped up alongside him. At the same time knew that he was just that much closer to having to go through with this plan once and for all.

He felt Cas' gaze on him and turned to look at him. His wide blue eyes stared up at him in wonderment and Dean felt like, under the circumstances, he wasn't deserving of such an affectionate look.

The minister cleared his voice, snapping them both out of their dazes.

"Garth?" Dean said, surprised, his voice a little rough.

Garth smiled at him. "Everyone, please be seated."

Dean looked at Cas and chuckled. Cas allowed his smile to slip through this time.

"We are gathered here today-" Garth started and Dean felt his pulse speeding up again. _This was actually happening. _"-to give thanks and to celebrate one of life's greatest moments."

Dean felt like his life was flashing before his eyes.

"To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways-"

It felt as if the words were cutting into Dean. This marriage wasn't honest, this marriage wasn't unselfish. It was _lies _and _fear _and _personal gain._

"-of Castiel and Dean's true love in front of family and friends."

Dean reached up and fidgeted with his tie, which felt too tight again. He couldn't help it. What little resolve he had left was quickly crumbling away. He knew Sam was looking at him worriedly and he could feel Cas' gaze on him once more.

"For it is their family and friends who taught Castiel and Dean to love. So it is only right that family and friends are all-"

Garth stopped and Dean heard murmurs around him.

"Do you have a question, Dean?" Garth asked and Dean suddenly realized that his hand had shot up.

He swallowed thickly and audibly. "N-no."

"Your hand is… up."

"Yeah, I uh-" He swallowed again and looked nervously at the ground. He looked up at Sam, who was staring back at him with huge, horrified eyes. "I kind of have something I want to say. Something I _need_ to say."

Sam was subtly shaking his head 'no' in warning.

"Dean," Castiel started, "don't-"

Dean turned and looked at him sadly. Cas' eyes were staring back scared and sad and also unsure, pleading in a way for him not to continue. But Dean gave him a sad smile and turned to face the crowd.

Henriksen was sitting in the second row.

"Hey there." Dean started lamely. "I uh, want to thank you all, firstly, for coming out." He cleared his throat. "I just… have a little announcement I'd like to make about the wedding. It's a confession, actually."

He felt a hand grip his elbow and saw Castiel beside him again. "Dean, please, what are you doing?"

"I'm a Canadian." He continued sadly, to Castiel's dismay. He could hear the sound of hushed murmurs around him again. "Yeah, a Canadian who's Visa was denied and who was going to be deported." He laughed.

No one else did.

"And because I'm selfish, I wanted to keep my job, my home, wanted to stay in this wonderful country, I forced Castiel here to marry me."

"Dean, stop it, now." Castiel pleaded, nearing defeat.

"Castiel is, if I'm being honest, probably the best assistant I've ever had and ever will have. He's brilliant, smart, and honest and has an extraordinary work ethic. Something I believe he learned from all of you." Dean looked at all of Castiel's family, who sat shocked in the front row.

Anna's hand was covering her mouth in shock.

"For three years, I saw him work harder than anyone else at our company. I saw him come in, tired at times, but in nonetheless. He stayed when I needed him, did extra work, brought me coffee everyday like clockwork."

He turned to Michael.

"I knew that if I threatened to destroy his career that he would do just about anything to prevent it. So," he paused to take a stuttering breath, "I blackmailed him to go along with this, to accept and to lie to you." He looked each one of them in the eye, turning to Gabriel next to Castiel last. "All of you."

Gabriel's usually soft honey eyes weren't as bright anymore, a sadness lingering over them.

Dean turned his back to everyone else, facing Castiel but looking at the ground.

"I thought it would be easy, to watch him lie and go with it." His voice faltered a little and he looked up at Sam. "But it wasn't. Turns out it's not easy to ruin someone's life," he looked at Castiel last, his voice cracking, "once you find out how wonderful they are."

Castiel reached out to touch him but Dean just looked pained by it and stepped back.

He looked at Gabriel for the last time. "You have an amazing family, one that I wish I had myself. Don't let this one thing ruin it. This was my fault, not Castiel's."

"Dean, I agreed to this-" Castiel started but Dean cut him off again.

"It was a business deal Cas. You made good on your part but I can't do it. The deal's off, I'm so sorry."

Dean didn't even look back at Castiel as he started down the aisle. He stopped at agent Henriksen, who looked like a smug son of a bitch.

"You're gonna give me a ride to the airport."

Without another word, Dean and Henriksen left the barn.

(◡‿◡✿)

"What the hell were you thinking, Castiel?" Michael boomed.

Everyone was either keeping as much distance as possible between Castiel and themselves, or were rushing over to see him.

"I don't know, alright."

"You lied to us, Cas." Anna said sadly, clinging to Balthazar who thankfully didn't add to that.

Castiel ran a shaking hand quickly through his hair. "I will figure this out, just give me a moment."

Cas sat down and let his head fall into his hands. He felt someone sit next to him and realized it was Sam, who held something out for him to take.

When he took it, Castiel realized it was a copy of his book. He stared at it, confused, and lifted the first page when a note slipped out. He picked it up with shaking hands and read it.

_You were right. This book is special._

_I'm a selfish person who needed you and I knew that if I published this that I would lose you as an assistant. And after my dad, I couldn't lose you too. But you are amazing and incredibly talented, I'll be sure to buy a copy before I leave._

_All the best success to you Cas. You deserve it._

_Dean._

Castiel read over the note at least three times in sad, startling disbelief. He looked up and Sam smiled softly at him, nodding as if to affirm his thoughts.

Gabriel plopped down on the other side of Cas. "You know… people are going to be talking about this forever."

"Please, do not remind me, Gabriel."

"You ok, baby bro?"

Castiel stood up, dusting off his suit. "No, I'm not. Dean-" He started and has to take a deep breath to calm himself, which doesn't really help in the end. "That insufferable man, who is mildly pissed off on a good day and has been making me do his every bidding for _three years, _just leaves me. Though I understand given the circumstances of the situation."

Castiel takes the note and crumples it in his hand, before angrily uncrumpling it. "And then after he back outs on his own deal, he goes and writes me _this_ because for some reason, the bravest man I know doesn't have the courage to say it to my face."

He whips around and marches to Sam, making him back up against a beam. "Three years, Sam, _three years,_ I have catered to your brothers every whim, every request, and not once has he showed he was grateful. He just kept asking me to do more. And then he goes and writes this."

Cas sat back down on the ground in defeat, near tears that weren't quite able to surface. "But now of course none of it matters, I suppose. We had a deal and he walked out."

He felt Gabriel's hand on his back. "Sounds like Deano makes you all kinds of crazy."

"Indeed."

"Now now everyone, let's not let the day go to a complete waste." Said a voice from the back of the room. Everyone stopped and turned to face Lucifer.

"Despite my brother's stupid mistake, I have good news to lighten the mood." He stared directly at Sam who would have liked nothing more than to beat the ever loving crap out of Lucifer. "Sam and I are engaged and to me, it seems like such a shame to have these decorations go to waste, after _Gabriel_ had spent so much time on them." He sneered.

Sam expected Gabriel to be practically vibrating with rage, but when he looked over he was the epitome of calm. He looked strangely confident.

"Gabe-"

Sam was cut off by agent Henriksen walking back into the barn.

"Ah Lucifer, there you are."

Lucifer spun around, confused and trying to recompose his expression.

"Would there be a reason you're looking for me? I told you they were committing fraud. I told you it was all a lie."

"You said you would keep your mouth shut!" Sam yelled, slowly making his way towards Lucifer, but Gabriel held him back and stepped in front of him.

"The cat's out of the bag for Cas and your brother Sam, but Luci isn't the only one who had the honor of having a lovely chat with Henriksen here."

Sam looked at him and he really wished someone would just tell him what the _hell _was going on.

"Luckily I know how to work a laptop too." He smirked at Sam. "When I first told Henriksen I had suspicions of someone blackmailing someone else into a marriage, he immediately thought I was referring to our brothers. But let's be honest," he spread his arms wide and looked at the crowd with a sarcastic face, "Cas and Dean were trying harder to convince themselves they didn't love each other rather than convincing us they did."

There were a few chuckles and murmurs of agreement. Castiel stayed back but his ears and cheeks were heating up as his eyes darted anywhere but at his family and friend's knowing looks. Especially Anna's cheeky grin.

"So I told him about your little plan, Lucifer. Not to mention that you've been pulling quite a few stunts with the family business, hmm?" He stepped forward even more and Michael pushed past Sam too, following behind. "Planning on marrying Sam so you could go run off and live in Canada? So you wouldn't be caught stealing profit from pretty much every business in town?"

If looks could kill, Sam was pretty sure Lucifer's would've killed Gabriel and Michael's would've killed Lucifer.

"_You."_ Michael growled, shoving Gabriel out of the way, closing the rest of the space between him and Lucifer. "You're the reason behind the profit drop. It's been you all along. I should have known, it could only have been you who would disobey me."

"And who made you leader of this family, _Michael?"_ Lucifer spat. "You don't know how to do anything and if you were remotely smart you would have caught on before _he _did." He said while glaring hatefully at Gabriel.

"You _son of a-" _Michael leapt at Lucifer at the same time Lucifer jumped at Gabriel. There were shrieks and cries as the crowd around them scurried to get out of the way.

Clothing could be heard ripping, punches were being thrown, skin was being scratched at.

Castiel, Sam, Balthazar and Henriksen all dove into the pile and, after minutes of struggling, managed to separate the three men.

"You," Henriksen breathed angrily, "are under arrest." He cuffed Lucifer, who was bleeding from his mouth, and led him outside to a second boat. Dean having left in the first one.

Michael stood up and winced, before falling back to the ground, holding his leg. His arms had scratches all over them and a bruise was forming under his left eye. Balthazar and Castiel immediately went to help him up.

Everyone was still buzzing from the action when Sam's voice broke through, making them all freeze.

"Gabriel?"

Everyone turned around to see Gabriel lying on the floor, his usually slicked back hair all dishevelled across his face. There was a large gash across his head and several bruises already forming. His shirt was ripped and a few scratches could be spotted through the fabric. But what was worst of all was that he _wasn't moving._

"_Gabriel?!"_

(◡‿◡✿)

Emergency services were called within thirty seconds and it was less than five minutes before a helicopter ambulance was landing on the property.

They loaded Gabriel, who was breathing shallowly but still unresponsive, onto a stretcher and into the aircraft. Sam, Castiel, Michael, Anna and Balthazar all clambered in after him, none of them refusing to leave his side.

The helicopter took off and they all fell silent.

The medics went to check his vitals when Gabriel shot up off the stretcher.

"_Jesus christ!"_ Sam shrieked and Anna screamed.

"I appreciate the title but no, it's just me." Gabriel joked between coughs. He spat out blood. "That tastes nasty."

Everyone was staring at him, giving him matching shocked looks.

"Of course it tastes nasty, it's _blood..." _Balthazar said, looking like he was talking to a ghost.

Gabriel stared back at them before realizing something. "No, it's a- hold on." He held up a hand for them to wait and reached into his mouth. He removed something from his teeth. It looked like a-

"Gabriel-"

"Red food coloring capsule." He said proudly as he smiled. He proceeded to wipe off the red coloring on his head and peeled off… was that… a _head wound sticker?_

"_How-"_

Everyone stared at him again before Sam punched him square in the face.

"Ow, what the _hell-"_

"_What the fuck were you thinking?!_ I thought you'd gotten a concussion or slipped into a _coma!_" Sam yelled at him, rearing to punch him again.

Gabriel raised his hands in defense, not wanting to get punched again. "Woah there Sammy, those hits were real, just the blood that wasn't. And the unresponsiveness, well, you can thank my wonderful, underappreciated acting skills for that."

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you, Gabriel?" Sam snarled.

"Hellooooo." He said, pointing at himself. "Trickster."

No one seemed amused and he rolled his eyes, sitting up fully on the stretcher much to the shock and disapproval of the medics.

"Look, today's just been a day full of mistakes, I think we can agree on that." Everyone, though tense and angry, nodded in agreement. "But Dean is boarding his ass on a plane back to New York _right now_ and I want to make sure my baby bro gets there before it takes off so he can tell him how he really feels."

"And how does he really feel?" Michael hedged.

Anna was the one that punched him in the arm.

"He _loves him_ you ass!" She shrieked with a smile.

Everyone laughed and Gabriel leaned back and shouted at the pilots. "Hey Ed, Harry. Get us to the airport as fast as you can boys."

The two geeky looking pilots turned grinning stupidly at him, giving two thumbs up.

Gabriel sat next to Castiel and patted him on the back. "We'll catch him before he leaves, no worries Cas."

"I hope you are right." Castiel said, though there was a flash of relentless hope in his eyes.

"Gabriel." He looked up as Sam punched him in the face again. Not quite as hard but still.

"Sam, what the _fuck was-"_

"_That,_ was for that stupid stunt you just pulled. For not telling me your plan. For making me _worry. _For making me think you were dead. For getting me drunk." Gabriel just gaped at him, not knowing what to say.

"For calling me Satan's mistress. For braiding my hair in the car. For all the relentless, inappropriate, sexual innuendos. For making my brother think we were _sleeping_ together. For making me _want_ us to sleep together. For making me feel so bad and so guilty over something I had no control over, to the point where I slept outside your door on the floor with a neck cramp, hoping you'd open it and talk to me and-"

He grabbed Gabriel's hair and for a second, Gabriel thought he was going to get punched again. But Sam yanked him forward and kissed him hard on the lips instead.

Gabriel sat there shocked as Castiel's chuckled. Balthazar and Anna rolled their eyes in an endearing way. Michael gaped.

"And _that,_" Sam said, quieter, "was for everything else."

Without another word, Sam stood back up and took his own seat, taking out the safety pamphlet for the helicopter.

Gabriel still hadn't processed what had just happened and turned to Castiel.

Castiel just smiled fondly at him and said, "Honestly, it was about time."


	11. Marry Me

Dean clutched the arms of his seat so tight, he was sure his knuckles would rip the skin and pop right out. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Sam and Cas sitting on either side of him, letting him crush their hands and calm down.

He tried to imagine their voices reassuring him that, 'yes, Dean, this is the safest mode of transportation'. The imagined voice was replaced by an all too real one next to him.

"Not a fan of flying, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean glared up at the roof of the plane with a grunt.

Henriksen, who sat next to him, chuckled and flattened out his newspaper.

"You know, I told you from the beginning that I would catch you." He clicked his tongue and laughed again. "You underestimated me Dean, and soon enough you'll be boarding another plane back to Canada for good."

Dean rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

It's not like he could change his situation now and if he was being honest, he wouldn't have done anything differently. He couldn't bear to see Cas blatantly lie in front of his whole family. And he didn't want to be the one behind all of it.

Dean had a lot of baggage, he knew that, but he wasn't willing to take on more at Castiel's expense.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

He wasn't sure what he was trying harder to ignore: the smug look on Henriksen's face, or the jet engines whirring as they started up and prepared for take-off.

Dean closed his eyes, letting the world around him fade to nothingness and rested his head against his seat window.

"Bye, Cas."

No one heard him.

(◡‿◡✿)

Castiel wasn't sure what landed on the pavement first, the helicopter or his feet.

He thundered across the hard concrete as he ran towards the landing strip where Dean's plane would take off at any minute. He peered down the strip and saw a plane already steadily making its way toward him.

"Is that his?" Gabriel panted, coming to stop next to Cas, Sam right behind him.

"I am certain, yes." Castiel said, eyes wild and full of urgency.

"I hate to be Captain Obvious here, but the plane is already moving and we can't just _stop_ it." Sam said nervously, watching the plane still advancing.

Gabriel smacked both Sam and Castiel on the arm, earning grunts and confused expressions from both.

"Maybe we can." Gabriel said, hopeful, pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Gabriel, what-"

Gabriel held out his hand for silence. He spun around and faced the communications tower that overlooked the runways. A smile graced his lips when the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kali, can ya see me from up there?"

"_I- what?"_ Gabriel heard shuffling around. Castiel and Sam had both turned to see who Gabriel was looking for when, through the glass windows, they saw a woman standing up peering down at them. _"My my, do my eyes deceive me or have you gotten shorter?"_

Gabriel snorted. "Yeah ok, save it for later. Look, I need a favor. See that plane heading down the strip?" He made several motions pointing towards it.

"_Sure, the one heading out to Juneau. What about it?"_

"Well, my brother's beau is on board and I need you to stop it before it takes off."

"_Oh yeah, I heard about him!"_

"Kali!"

Castiel gaped at the plane, that was now less than a hundred meters from them and approaching quicker by the second.

"_I can't stop it Gabriel, even if I wanted to. It's practically at take-off speed."_

Castiel took a few steps forward just as the plane was about to pass him.

"No, no, no, _no." _The plane zoomed right past Castiel and lifted into the air.

He ran after the plane, as if he could catch up to it. But Cas could see it quickly rising, already disappearing into the overcast sky and out of sight. He fell to his knees, eyes never leaving the spot in the sky where the plane had faded.

Sam placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and Gabriel on his other, but it provided little comfort. Castiel let his head drop into his hands and sighed in frustration.

They heard footsteps approaching, signaling the arrival of Anna, Balthazar and Michael who hadn't all but jumped out of the helicopter like Castiel had.

"What happened?" Anna asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Dean was on that plane." Sam said sadly, motioning to the retreating, barely-there, speck in the sky.

Anna crouched down next to Cas and ran her hands soothingly along his arms, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright. She ended up wrapping him into a hug, one he unintentionally did not return. She looked up at the four men surrounding them with big eyes.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We could catch the next flight, maybe-" Sam suggested. He pulled out his phone and quickly tapped the Internet app. After about a minute he huffed in frustration, not the most encouraging of signs.

"-At ten o'clock tonight." He said, sounding defeated. "There's not even a plane that goes somewhere else where we could cross over. Nothing."

They all stood around for a few minutes, trying to think of something they could do. Anything they could do.

"There is… one last thing we could do." Gabriel said. They all looked at him quizzically.

"Balthazar." He said, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree as if the best idea had just occurred to him. The answer seemed to dawn on Balthazar and they both looked cheekily at Michael. Michael looked at them both and realization crossed his features. "Oh no. No way. Are you insane?"

"You're the one that bought it for us."

"You blackmailed me and said it was the only way you'd come back." Michael retorted.

"You _bribed us_ with it to come back actually-" Balthazar piped in.

"_No-"_

"_Yes-"_

"Hey!" Sam yelled, shutting up the three men. Everyone stared at him, including Castiel whose head had lifted to see what all the commotion was about. "What the hell are you all talking about?"

Gabriel patted him on the shoulder, smiling, and brought his phone back up to his ear.

"Kali?

An audible sigh sounded from the other end of the line. _"Yes, Gabriel?"_

"Could you unlock hangar 3A? And please tell me you kept it ready to go." Sam, Anna and Castiel frowned at him. Michael just sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"_You told me to keep it so, did you not?"_

"Thanks." He clicked his phone shut. He turned to his siblings and Sam, clapping his hands and looking way too excited. "Well, shall we?"

(◡‿◡✿)

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam said, his jaw slack as they entered the hangar.

"You bought them a _plane?"_ Anna shrieked, running excitedly over to the small aircraft and examining it. It wasn't large, by any means, only suitable for a few passengers. But for their current situation, it'd do the trick.

Castiel stopped short and glanced around. "Where are the pilots?"

Gabriel hopped down from the plane with a ridiculously large pilot's cap over his head. He fashioned one onto Balthazar's head as well.

"You're lookin' at them!"

"You don't know how to fly a plane." Castiel deadpanned. It wasn't even a question.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and went to lower a small boarding ladder. "Please, what do you think Balthazar and I did while we were away from home? Spend every night drunk and passed out at a strip club?"

"Good times, that." Balthazar said proudly, tipping his hat and climbing the ladder into the plane.

With another roll of his eyes, Gabriel's hand swept to the side and gestured them all to climb into the plane. "All aboard The Archangel, fastest little jet in Alaska."

"Are you sure that thing's even safe?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I'm offended at your hesitance you moose. Now get in and don't let your antlers get in the way." Gabriel said and swatted Sam's ass to get in, earning a squawk in return.

Michael climbed in with a grumble and snatched the hat off of Gabriel's head, telling him to behave.

Castiel was the last to board the plane, still looking hesitant. It wasn't until Gabriel came up behind him and started pushing him towards the ladder, that he started to move.

"Come on Cas," Gabriel said, "time to take your broken wings and learn to fly."

(◡‿◡✿)

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed as he cut his finger _again._

He hadn't had time to ever really break in his taping-gun at work, and now the little teeth kept cutting into his fingers every time he broke the tape off wrong.

Well, it wasn't every day he had to pack up his office.

He cleared off all the papers, neatly arranging them into files and cabinets for whoever else in the office to take care of.

He emptied out his snack drawer, not willing to give up his apple cinnamon sticks to anyone, and threw them in his small box. It was sad really, how little he had personalized his own personal office. There were hardly any decorations on the wall, nothing on his door. Hell, he still had the default wallpaper set on his computer.

There was nothing personal about this space other than a few picture frames that adorned his desk.

Dean lifted his small box onto his desk and carefully wrapped and placed the frames into it.

The first one was of his mom, dad and younger versions of Sam and himself. It had been a nice sunny day and they had decided to go to the zoo. They had even packed a picnic lunch complete with cookies and sandwiches. A lunch which Dean and Sam thought they were sneaky about sharing with the giraffes and elephants.

The next picture was Sam with Dean at Dean's graduation. Their mom had already passed away and John was too drunk to leave home.

The third was the two of them again, this time at Sam's graduation. John was too sick by then to really go anywhere. He had said he was sorry he couldn't have been there for either of their graduations, but the words had just sounded hollow to Dean.

The last picture on his desk was a pretty recent picture of him and Sam at the office's Christmas party. They were both nursing a beer and wearing their respective horrible holiday sweaters they had gotten each other as gag gifts. Sam's was red, his was green.

Dean thought back to it. That must've been the party Cas was talking about days ago, where he got so drunk and told him about his amulet.

_Cas._

He glanced at Castiel's small desk on the other side of his room, where he tended to the phone and emails. He walked over and saw that Castiel, much like himself, had not decorated his area much. The only thing that was there was a small, framed picture of the Novak siblings, even Lucifer, all smiling.

He pushed Cas out of his mind and placed his last frame into the box before taping it shut. He didn't need this. Not now.

Dean took one last look about his old office, making sure he got everything.

When he turned around, everyone in the office had paused and was looking at him in silence.

"What?" He said venomously.

They all jumped simultaneously and went back to work, the usual noisy buzz returning.

"Hey, Jo?" He stopped her on her way past him.

"Hey Dean, what do you need?" She asked kindly.

He smiled, at least one person here wasn't completely afraid of him. "Could you have them send the boxes in my office to my home address? Here it's-" He pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled it down. "Have them send it here, ok?"

"Sure thing." She smiled softly, taking the note and walked away.

Dean raked a hand through his hair and sighed. When he looked back up, the quiet and stillness had creeped back into the atmosphere and he caught someone staring at him again.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He spat and turned around. "And why is everyone so god damned quiet-"

He stopped in his tirade. Stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly understood why everyone was staring at him silently.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said.

"Cas." He whispered more to himself. "Cas, what- how the hell did you get here?"

"I flew." Castiel deadpanned.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah? You got a pair of wings hidden or something? Flew yourself over here?"

"Don't be ridiculous Dean, we both know it's anatomically impossible for humans to have wings." Castiel took slow, deliberate steps towards him. "I need to talk to you."

Dean could feel himself opening up already welcoming the familiarity that was Cas. But as soon as he realized it was happening, he closed up just as quickly and turned away.

"I don't have time to talk, Cas." He said, hating himself for it. "I have a flight out to Toronto that I need to catch."

"Dean, would you-"

"And I need my boxes to be shipped out today so that I get them-"

"Dean." Castiel growled, spinning Dean around and placed one hand on his shoulder, the other over his mouth. "Stop talking."

Dean stared at him wide eyed but nodded, not allowing himself to snap back.

"I have something to say." Castiel said.

"Ok."

"And it will only take a moment."

"Alright Cas, what?" Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

He belatedly realized that everyone in the room had unashamedly stopped working and had their eyes trained on him. He felt his ears burning at the attention.

"A few days ago, I hated it here. I hated working for you. I just wanted to work my way up to getting a promotion and my book published and be done with you. I hated being treated like a slave, doing your dirty work, never getting any recognition. I did your dry cleaning. I got you coffee every morning. One morning I just lost it and I even put salt into your coffee-"

"Hey, that was you-" Dean interrupted.

"I told you to stop talking." Castiel demanded.

Dean's teeth clicked as his jaw snapped shut.

"Then, we had to go and take a little vacation to Alaska and that is when things started to change, Dean." Castiel was standing right in his personal space, as per usual, and staring at him with big blue eyes.

"Things changed when he kissed-" everyone in the room's eyebrows simultaneously shot up, "and when you told me about your tattoos."

Dean gulped audibly and blinked a few times in embarrassment as his eyes flicked over the surprised expressions on the people in his surroundings.

"Even when you checked me out when we were naked." Someone in the back of the room made a noise. Dean belatedly realized it was Sam which- wait was that Gabriel too?

He cleared his throat and looked back down at Castiel. "Well, I-I didn't see anything." He defended.

"Yes you did." Cas dismissed. "And I hadn't realized any of these changes until I was standing alone in a beautifully decorated barn, at my own fake wedding, husband-less."

Dean could feel his flush rising high on his cheeks and he looked down at the floor. Though it was hard to see the floor considering how close Cas was standing to him.

"Now, could you imagine my disappointment, Dean, when I realized that the man I love is about to be kicked out of the country." Dean stared back up at him at those last words, not quite believing he'd heard them right.

But Castiel didn't repeat them, and instead extended his hand in front of Dean who shifted from foot to foot because _holy shit-_

"So Dean. Marry me," Cas said in his gravelly voice, "because I would like to date you."

Dean stared down at him and willed his tears away. This wasn't a fake proposal or for selfish gain, this was a real fucking deal. And Dean would be lying to himself if he thought he didn't want this but-

"Cas," the sound came out more choked than he would have liked, "I can't. There's a reason I don't do relationships, Cas. I'm not meant for one. Me and someone else? It never works, I'm damaged goods and grouchy attitudes and I'm comfortable with that."

Castiel smiled sadly at him.

"I know you don't believe you deserve love Dean. That you don't deserve comfort or to be taken care of. But you do. And I am willing to give it to you."

Dean was really fighting the urge to not just hug him and never let go. "Cas, it would be a lot easier if you just walked away and forgot about everything."

Cas smiled again. "It would be easier, but I refuse to let it be so." He wrapped Dean in a hug and Dean crushed him back, forgetting all about the other people in the room.

He laughed out loud, realizing how girly of a moment this must seem like to everyone.

"Hey Cas, aren't you supposed to get down on one knee, or something?"

Castiel rolled his eyes at him, smile still in place. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Dean huffed out a laugh again, and he totally did _not_ let a tear or two slip. "Yeah, it is, Cas. Yes."

Castiel's hands that were resting on Dean's back moved up to grip the sides of his face. The last thing Dean saw before closing his eyes and sealing his lips over Castiel's in a kiss was Cas' wide smile and blue eyes sparkling up in happiness at him.

Someone in the room _whooped_ from the back as people started whistling and cheering at them.

"Yeah! Show him who's boss Cassie!" Gabriel called from the back.

Dean and Castiel both paused to huff out a laugh before they went back to kissing each other. Slowly and easily, without a care in the world. It felt warm and light, comforting.

It felt _right._

(◡‿◡✿)

"So you two are engaged again?"

Dean and Castiel intertwined their fingers and smiled at each other. "Yes."

They were sitting in the small room at the immigrations office again. A perplexed Henriksen sat across from them, leaning so far back in his chair, Castiel was surprised he hadn't fallen off yet.

"For real this time?"

"Yes." They both answered together again.

Henriksen looked like he was being duped and scrubbed a hand over his face. "So you two wanna go through this again? Remember, one wrong answer and-"

"Deportation back to Canada." Dean said.

"$250,000 fine and prison time, I understand." Castiel added with a smile.

Henriksen looked at them for one, long, last suffering time before glancing down at his papers. "I'm gonna take you two down."

Dean and Castiel grinned. "Ok."

"So, when did you start dating?"

"Last week." Castiel said.

"What kind of shampoo does Castiel use?"

"Axe Soothing Tea Tree shampoo." Dean answered smoothly.

"What side of the bed does Dean sleep on?"

"Dean sleeps on the right." Castiel replied.

"And what side do you sleep on?"

Castiel grinned cheekily. "I also sleep on the right."

Dean winked at Henriksen slyly.

The questions continued for at least an hour before they somehow managed to sidetrack Henriksen and got into the subject of who was top and who was bottom.

"Alright, enough of the two of you. I get the point and your answers all match up. I'll see you both next week."

Dean and Cas smiled at him and shook his hand in thanks. He didn't look too happy.

"Send the next appointment in."

They stepped through the door, stepping to the side to let the next two people in and they sat on the chairs right outside the room.

"Well, I'm happy this time around it worked out in our favor." Dean said smiling, holding Castiel's hand. Castiel looked back at him and returned the smile.

"I am happy as well." He paused. "How do you think they'll do?" Castiel asked, a little sidetracked.

Dean grinned childishly.

"I'm hoping one of them pees their pants."

(◡‿◡✿)

"You've got to be kidding me." Henriksen said, staring down at his new appointment's file.

He looked up and the two men just smiled at him.

"How many god damn Winchesters and Novaks do I need to deal with in this lifetime?"

Gabriel grinned at Sam around the lollipop in his mouth and Sam just rolled his eyes endearingly at him. Henriksen was not amused by any of this and dropped his head into his hands.

"Alright," he said, flipping open the file, "let's get started."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! So this is the last chapter for this story, however next week there WILL be an epilogue chapter posted, so it's not over just yet! On top of that, by popular request, I'll be doing a sequel series to this. I'll be taking a week hiatus after the epilogue is posted to sort out my ideas, and then I'll be back on here posting weekly, every Thursday! (I think I forgot to mention that was my update day, sorry!)

Thanks so much for all your lovely comments! I read them every week and sometimes when I write, I read them over for encouragement. I'm sorry I haven't responded to them (I can't stand 's way of replying) but I just wanted to let you guys know I saw all of them and I appreciate them! 3

I'll probably start up another fic while also doing the sequel. I've been getting ideas for a much more angsty Destiel fic, but I'll probably only start that in a few weeks.

Cheers! :) xx


	12. Epilogue

"Hey Cas?" Dean called.

It was a Thursday afternoon and he was sitting at Castiel's computer desk in his small apartment. It had been a week since their last meeting with Henriksen, two weeks since they got engaged to start dating. Dean chuckled at the memory.

They hadn't moved in together or anything. _Yet,_ Dean's mind supplied. They had talked about it sure, but so far they were content just going as steady as they were. Plus they agreed to count Alaska as one, giant, unconventional date.

"Hmm?" Cas peered around the corner from the kitchen.

"How do you feel about Fiji?" Dean wagged his eyebrows at Cas with a wicked grin. Castiel gave him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes, returning to the kitchen.

They still hadn't decided on a honeymoon location yet and Dean kept suggesting more and more ridiculous locations that sounded perfect to him- but not so much to Cas.

Granted, they had just finished getting all the legal papers signed and approved but they had planned to leave the coming Saturday for some well-deserved relaxation… among other things.

Well that is, they _would_ be leaving Saturday if they could agree on where the hell they wanted to go.

Dean pouted at Castiel's small computer screen, featuring white sandy beaches that went on for miles, crystal blue waters and sunshine. "What the hell's wrong with Fiji?"

"You know very well that it is too tropical for my liking, Dean." Cas called from the kitchen.

Dean snorted. "Yeah I forgot, you'd like to spend a whole two weeks in some crafty wooden shack in the middle of nowhere on a mountain in the snow."

"A solitary cabin far from civilization would have its perks, you know." Castiel said, walking out of the kitchen carrying a plate of cinnamon rolls.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Dean huffed, swiveling around in the chair to face Castiel.

Castiel placed the plate down on the computer desk behind Dean and sat right in his lap. Dean's eyes went wide and looked up at Cas, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well for one," he plucked a roll off the plate and held it teasingly near Dean's lips, "we'd constantly have to snuggle to keep warm."

Dean rolled his eyes. Cas traced the glazed roll along Dean's bottom lip.

"Secondly, there would be no reception, so no one would interrupt our time away."

Castiel lowered his head to lick at Dean's bottom lip, licking the glaze off that had stuck there. Dean placed his hands on Cas' hips and hummed in approval, prompting Castiel to continue.

"And lastly," he breathed against Dean's lips before biting the bottom one just hard enough, "no one would hear you screaming my name."

Dean groaned both in pleasure and in pain because Castiel, the tease that he was, smirked and slinked back into the kitchen. He took the cinnamon roll with him.

Mumbling and swiveling back around, Dean glanced over his shoulder to make sure Cas was gone before he opened a new tab and started researching cabin rentals.

He told himself that he might as well be the bigger man in the relationship and let Castiel choose their destination. Dean was a generous man, clearly, and would put Castiel's wants and needs before his own, and if that meant freezing their butts off in a snow caved-in cabin, then so be it.

It wasn't because of the promise of loud, mind-blowing sex.

Nope. Not at all.

(◡‿◡✿)

Dean had left Castiel's place a few hours later, kissing him on the cheek once and telling him he'd see him tomorrow… Ok, so he _might_ have kissed Cas more than once... And he _may_ have kissed him elsewhere _but that was information for Dean and for Dean only_.

Besides, he didn't leave without devouring half the plate of cinnamon rolls first in retaliation.

He passed the elevator, in favor of the stairs for some reason… It wasn't because while huddled up watching a movie one night that Cas said he liked Dean's soft stomach. Which translated, albeit falsely to Dean, as calling him fat, that was totally _not _the reason.

He grimaced. He lived in the penthouse at the top of the building.

He let himself in, panting slightly and immediately wished he hadn't opened the door. Dean dropped his keys as his hands flew up to cover his face.

"Dude, _my virgin eyes."_

"_Dean!"_

He heard a squawk and a couple of thuds and grunts in succession after that response.

"Please, your eyes are anything but virginal." Gabriel said from his sprawled position on the floor, trying to regain his breath.

"Ok but… my _couch._" Dean pressed, groaning as he moved his briefcase on the floor and removed his coat.

He figured he'd be seeing more of Gabriel since him and his brother seemed to have a… _thing_ now. But he didn't expect to see him at his own place and he certainly didn't expect to see him making out with his brother while sitting in his _lap._

Sam, though looking sheepish and totally caught, rolled his eyes. "Your couch is fine Dean. As if you haven't done worse on it before."

"Ew." Gabriel said, wrinkling his nose at the couch and then at Sam. "_Ew,_" he said again.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other until I've made it safely into my own room?"

"Our hands sure, our mouths…debateable." Gabriel smiled back at him evilly.

Dean grumbled, heading to the kitchen for a snack. He stopped halfway there, thinking better of it, not wanting all his efforts climbing the stairs to go to waste.

And then turning around, he frowned. "Wait, why am I hiding in my own home? Dude, get out of here and let me sleep in peace." He said to Gabriel with no real heat in his voice.

Sam turned and looked at Gabriel, who had collected himself up off the ground. Gabriel shrugged. "Guess he's gotta get his beauty sleep. Plus I should go check in with Castiel, don't know what trouble he might get himself into."

Dean sighed, exasperated. "He's _fine."_

"Oh, I'm sure he must be more than fine." Gabriel winked suggestively and barked out a laugh at Dean's blush. Sam made a disgusted face.

Sam leaned down and pecked Gabriel goodbye on the cheek far more gently than Dean would have thought him capable of and he felt like he was intruding by watching.

Gabriel left and Sam shut the door. He turned around shyly and faced Dean. "What?"

Dean didn't say anything and rolled his eyes again, feeling like if he did so anymore that night that they would for sure get stuck there.

Sam huffed out a sigh and flopped onto the sofa and flicked on the tv.

Dean had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard his phone beep, signaling a text message was received.

_Do you by chance know where Gabriel is? –C_

I just kicked him out maybe 5 mins ago. He should be home soon. –D

_Why did you feel the need to kick him out? –C_

Before Dean could answer, another text quickly flashed on his phone screen.

_Nevermind, I have a feeling I do not want to know. –C_

So have you finally come to your senses and agreed to go to Fiji? –D

Dean knew it wasn't true but couldn't help poking a little fun at Cas. It was fun to get him all exasperated.

_Do not act like you weren't searching for cabin rentals earlier. –C_

How did you see that? –D

_I see everything, Dean. –C_

Did you see that I actually booked it? –D

It's a few minutes before he gets an answer. He can practically see Cas frowning and going to check his stoneage computer.

_You did not have to, Dean. We could have gone to Fiji. –C_

Nah, I'm already warming up to the idea of the cabin. –D

_Thank you Dean. Goodnight :-) –C_

Night Cas :-) –D

Dean collapses into his bed and pulls the sheets up to his chin. He goes over the conversation in his head and decides that he did the right thing by booking the cabin without telling Cas about it. It was a nice little surprise and Dean felt happy knowing that it made Cas happy too.

He smiled into his pillow, feeling immensely like a teenage girl who just texted her crush and hoped that back at Cas' place, Cas was smiling and thinking of him too.

(◡‿◡✿)

Friday was its usual hectic day at the office.

Since they tied the knot, Dean got to keep his job and avoid being deported. And he couldn't be happier for the fact that Castiel did get a promotion in the end and his book was also published. Only that it meant he couldn't stay Dean's assistant.

That had soured Dean's mood for a good few days until Castiel assured him that they'd still practically be working together at every given moment, considering their offices were right next to each other.

Still, Dean was meeting his new assistant today and Castiel had people coming in to talk about his book. The whole thing made Dean all kinds of nervous and unhappy.

His thoughts were disrupted when there was a gentle knock on his door. He motioned the person in without seeing who it was, and when he looked up he was met with Castiel's big blue eyes.

"Wh- Hey, Cas." Dean stuttered and Castiel smirked. "Don't you have a meeting to get to or something?"

Cas leaned forward over his desk into Dean's personal space. "I have a few moments to spare before I must go." Dean was acutely aware of the fact his office doors were mostly glass and _see-through_ but he was also _very_ aware of Cas' hand tugging at his tie, bringing him closer.

He could feel his pulse quicken and the thought of being caught and the pure rush from Cas' breath on his lips.

They were only millimeters apart when the door creaked open. Cas sprang back and Dean just stared, frozen in place, still mesmerized.

"Oh! I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Came the female voice, accompanying said female figure who had opened the door.

"Nothing that can't be continued later." Castiel said and Dean was pretty sure Cas didn't mean it in that sense but Dean clicked his jaw shut and swallowed, a blush creeping along his face.

Castiel left the office and Dean straightened his tie down, looking at the woman in front of him. "And you are?"

She raised her eyebrows, smiling all the same, at his bluntness. "Your new assistant."

Dean stuck out his hand. "Dean Winchester."

"Charlie Bradbury." She offered, still smiling and shaking his hand.

(◡‿◡✿)

"So your new assistant is a chick?" Sam asked, biting into his burger.

Dean shrugged and threw his wrapper on the table, missing his plate. "Yeah, fiery redhead. She's nice and all, but got a bit of an attitude and she's a real geek."

"Aw admit it, you like her." Sam nudges his arm and he can't help but laugh.

All he did that day was show Charlie the ropes and if he had to admit it, he did like her. Her attitude rivaled his own but whereas he came off as mean, she came off as beyond intellectually smart. Or as she put it, 'better than you.'

"So, you figured out your honeymoon?" Sam asked, still sounding surprised.

"Yeah I mean, Cas has this whole thing about colder climate and cabins and whatever." He shrugged. "Just thought it'd be nice. He still doesn't know exactly where we're going though, gonna keep it a surprise."

"Thought what would be nice?" Cas said as he let himself in and sat down beside Dean on the sofa.

"Spending the extra money on our honeymoon rather than staying local. Like in Wisconsin."

Castiel smiled at Dean and shook his head. "Wisconsin would have been fine, Dean-"

"No no, trust me this is much better. And you're not getting any other hints." Cas pouted.

"Hey, how'd your meeting with those book people go today?" Sam asked, stretching back into his seat.

Castiel huffed an annoyed and tired sound.

"That bad?"

"They want me to do a book tour." Castiel said slowly, glancing at Dean and trying to gauge his reaction. "A cross-country book tour."

Dean stared a bit at that and gulped. "And uh… how long would that take?"

"I'm not sure yet, we have not discussed details, they only expressed their interest. I'm not sure if I want to do it though, the book was _just_ published and-"

"Hey," Dean said, slinging his arm around Castiel's shoulder and squeezing, "it's a great opportunity and no matter how long it takes, I think it'd be good for you to do it."

Castiel stared at Dean, trying to figure him out. "You wouldn't be opposed to me doing it?"

"Course not, cause I'd go with you." Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure the company would survive with you gone that long."

"Yeah, you're right," Dean said, picking up his beer off the table, "but we'd still call and skype or whatever. I hear phone sex is actually pretty-"

Sam sputtered, hissing out an admonishing '_Dean_' as he spilled his own beer on himself. Dean just outright laughed while the tips of Castiel's ears burned pink.

Gabriel chose that moment to walk in.

"I figured you were all here- What's he laughing at?" Gabriel stuck his chin out towards Dean while sitting down next to Sam.

"Phone sex." Castiel deadpanned, looking heavenward and shook his head.

"Really? Hey! I hear phone sex is actually-"

"_Gabriel!" _Sam screeched. He slapped a hand over Gabriel's mouth as a look of pure mortification crossed his face. He yelped again when he felt Gabriel licking his hand.

Dean made a sound of disgust. "If you two are gonna continue, go do it somewhere else."

Gabriel's reply was to crawl into Sam's lap. "I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable right here." He turned and murmured to Sam. "And if I recall correctly, we have some unfinished business to attend to."

Dean was flailing his hands at them when Castiel grabbed one of his wrists and whispered in his ear. "As do we."

With Castiel in tow, Dean had never hightailed it out of his living room faster in his life.

(◡‿◡✿)

Saturday morning finally arrived along with a very grumpy Dean.

"Dean, wake up."

"Mmm?"

"You need to be out the door to get Cas in half an hour." Sam's voice was coming from his left.

"Mmmrphh." Dean mumbled into his pillow and turned over, ignoring his brother. He heard a heavy sigh before the blankets on his bed, and on him, were ripped right off.

He sprung up off the bed at the sudden cold and threw a pillow at Sam's retreating form. Sam cackles faded off somewhere beyond his room and Dean's mood suddenly brightened when he realized that he was leaving for his honeymoon. _Today._

He was lucky he'd packed everything already, only because Sam wouldn't _leave him alone_ until he did, and therefore could leisurely take his time to get dressed.

Dean pulled up his suitcase and propped it by his room's door.

"There had better be coffee and bacon by the time I get out there, Sammy." He called through his door, pulling a shirt on. "So help me god."

(◡‿◡✿)

"Gabriel, wake up."

"Pffrghh." Gabriel groaned, flailing his arm out of his cocoon of blankets and shoving Castiel's face away.

"Gabriel-"

"I'm _up _Cassie. I know I need to water your plants every two days, except the one on the table because it's fake. You're expecting mail because of the book tour so I'll check it every day. You feed a stray cat by your window every night out of the goodness of your own heart, but I will _not_ be doing that. And you arrange your mugs in colored order and want me to keep it that way."

Gabriel sat up and glared at Castiel. "Anything else?"

Castiel glared. "I was just going to say there are pancakes waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you say so?"

Gabriel joined Castiel in the small apartment kitchen a few minutes later, both enjoying a quiet feast of pancakes and syrup.

"So you're sure you packed everything?"

"I just require my toothbrush but other than that, I am quite confident, yes."

"Pyjamas? Shampoo? Extra socks?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and ate another forkful of pancake. "Yes, Gabriel."

"Boots? Scarves? Books?"

"Yes."

"Condoms?" Gabriel smirked.

"And lube." Castiel deadpanned.

Gabriel choked on his pancake.

(◡‿◡✿)

Dean, with Sam in tow, picked Cas and Gabriel up and headed for the airport.

Dean still wasn't too keen on flying but he figured if he had Cas with him at least, it would be somewhat bearable. Either that or he was hoping the motion sickness preventing pills he'd shamelessly taken for the drowsy effect instead would kick in and knock him out.

They all climbed out once they got to one of the entrance gates. Gabriel and Sam helped them remove all their bags and suitcases and then they all had to say their temporary goodbyes.

"Sammy, take good care of the car and my place, ok? And I swear, if I come back and you've installed that stupid iPack dock in my baby again, I will kick your ass."

"It's an iPod Dean." But that was as good a response as any and Dean wrapped Sam up in a hug.

Castiel turned to Gabriel. "Please at least consider feeding the cat, he's quite friendly." Gabriel rolled his eyes and almost tripped over a bag.

"Gabriel," Dean called over to the Novak brothers who were trying to rearrange the bags, "don't screw anywhere that I sleep or sit."

Gabriel grinned. "So I take it the kitchen counter is fair game."

Dean went over and punched him in the arm.

Sam had closed the trunk and was hugging Cas goodbye. Dean grabbed Gabriel by the arm before either of them could go and join them.

"Take care of him, ok?" Dean said quietly and seriously.

Gabriel didn't answer but pinned Dean with a serious gaze of his own and nodded his understanding.

"Thanks."

They all hugged one last time before Sam and Gabriel drove off in the Impala and Dean and Cas walked into the airport.

(◡‿◡✿)

"So, our brothers are gone, we've got three places to ourselves-"

"Three?" Sam asked, scoffing.

Gabriel shrugged. "I count the car as a place." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Sam laughed. "You know, if you're into that."

"I think I could be persuaded."

Sam glanced over at Gabriel and arched an eyebrow challengingly. In response, Gabriel slid his hand along Sam's thigh, who jerked the car somewhat sharply to the left in surprise.

"If the car is _parked _and _off."_ Sam corrected, stuttering, although the blush up his neck and across his cheeks somewhat belied the statement.

Gabriel laughed. "Whatever you say, Samsquatch."

(◡‿◡✿)

"Yes- No." Dean barked into his cell.

"Jo, those papers were supposed to be out _yesterday._ The dead-line for that's tomorrow, did you tell him- You told him it had to be in _last week?_ Jesus christ, you probably gave the guy a heart attack. Yeah, I'm at the airport. No, it's fine I-" Dean looked over at Castiel who looked at him with a pleading expression. Dean frowned, more to himself then at Cas.

"You know what? I'm on my honeymoon, we'll deal with it when I get back, alright? Have Charlie take down memos for me. Thanks, Jo." Dean ended the call and promptly shut off his phone as well, tucking it into his pocket.

"Thank you." Cas said gratefully. Almost as an afterthought, he turned his own phone off too.

Dean shrugged. "They'll all crumble apart without me but if it makes you happy, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Cas laughed softly at that before they stopped in front of the screen listing all the flights, times and gates.

"Which one are we? You still haven't told me."

Dean grinned wolfishly and grabbed Castiel's hand. He leaned down slightly and kissed Cas softly on the lips. When he pulled back, both of the smiling, he turned and pointed at the screen at their flight gate with his other hand.

"Cas," he said excitedly, "we're going to the Himalayas."

* * *

**A/N: **So this fic is now complete! Yay! I'm going on a week's hiatus and then I'll be back posting the sequel series to this :) Cheers everyone and thanks for reading!

Also, to those that expect replies from their comments *whispers* I don't know how the replying system works on my gosh I'm sorry D:


End file.
